Irresistible
by dmnq8
Summary: Uchiha mob boss, jaded younger brother, retired detective. Despite being on opposite sides of the law, two men find each other irresistible. Some uchihacest, slight supernatural. Disclaimer in my profile. Requestfic for xXItaHinaSasuXx. Mainly NaruSasu.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Request fic for **xXItaHinaSasuXx**.

**WARNING: **mature themes, drug use and drinking involved. Implied pedophilia. Don't like or approve then don't read. You've been warned.

Alrighty, well, itaNaruSasu is, as seems to be standard for my giftfics, a first for me. Ppl might be surprised to learn that I don't actually read fanfiction other than the ones I've read from my reviewers, so I had no idea how this was supposed to work. Still, **ItaHinaSasu** told me how it generally is and I learned just enough to know that I don't want to write a conventional ItaNaruSasu fic. So here's my attempt and may she be well pleased with it!

:S

* * *

**Irresistible**

Chapter 1

The nightclub appeared seedy from the outside. Located as it was in the sleazier part of town, that was perhaps appropriate. The interior was another story. Ironically named _The Back Door_, the club was a posh, well-known location for any and all gay activity. The individuals who owned it had connections in the police department, with zoning officials and every other authority figure who might have made an issue of tearing the establishment down. If it weren't for the fact that drugs and minors were involved the man standing in the shadow of the entrance likely wouldn't even be there.

He stood still, propping up the wall with one shoulder as his sharp eyes tracked two specific individuals through the hazy blue smoke of countless cigarettes. Everything in the club was one shade of blue or another. The floor was a shiny blue dark enough to appear black in the dim lights. The leather bar stools were sky blue, the glassware a sparkling cerulean. The small glass tables were beveled marvels of ocean blue. Complexions were given the sickly pallor of corpses under blue neon lights. Still, the man knew from mug shots that the two he watched were naturally pale.

They were the owners of the club. Brothers. He had to admit, they were a striking pair, oozing power and influence. They prowled through the assorted mass of stoned, half-naked or fucking patrons with the ease of being at home. Itachi and Sasuke, the club's most dangerous predators. They availed themselves of their patrons freely. If someone appeared rich they offered them free drugs, got them hooked, and then, when the poor sorry soul was good and addicted and begging for more, they threatened to withhold the drugs or expose their activities to loved ones until more money was given.

That was only one of their hobbies. He also knew the duo liked preying on the young and innocent.

He stood where he was for quite some time, watching how they worked. Homosexuality and the way gay people interacted was new territory for him, since he wasn't gay. The snippets of conversation he heard around him were so unfathomable as to almost be another language.

"How 'bout a fifty-fifty?"

"A seventy-one first."

"I had the most amazing four-nineteen last night"

"The dude had cranberries, _honestly-_"

"He had on this banana hammock that had me positively drooling-"

"There go the chicken snatchitori twins."

This last caught the man's attention. The one who said it had pointed with his chin to the brothers he was watching. He wondered what chicken snatchitori was and how it might pertain to his case.

The man, a detective called in specially to bring this establishment and the brothers down, had been studying them for the past year. Scum, the both of them. He watched with eyes narrowed against the smoke of his own cigarette as the older one, Itachi, reached between the legs of a well-dressed banker type. Sasuke circled the man from behind and tilted his head back for a little tongue action. The banker moaned loud enough for the detective to hear him over the loud thump of the tuneless techno music. He stubbed his cigarette out against the wall as he straightened up. He'd watch a little longer before making his move against them.

* * *

"My brother wants to thank you for the hefty deposit you made to our bank account," Sasuke whispered to the man, who actually was a banker. "How many clients at your job did you steal from to come up with such an amount?"

The man writhed as Itachi's mouth sucked his exposed cock strongly. "A-a few…oh, my gosh!"

Sasuke held the man down as he emptied quickly and noisily into his brother's talented mouth. No staying power at all. The fuck was married, a closet cross-dresser, definitely here without his wife's knowledge. It disgusted him to touch such a loser, but Itachi liked keeping the wealthy ones happy. Sasuke was content to oblige.

Itachi straightened up from the nearly unconscious man and licked his lips ostentatiously. Sasuke released the guy, letting him slump against his small indigo blue table. He turned, surveying the crowd for more interesting entertainment-

He stopped. His eyes widened, taking him in.

Carefully cut blonde hair that was artfully disarrayed. The body, though. It was hot, even seen from a distance. Sasuke found himself edging closer, his strides long and sinuous, his body undulating in the practiced yet unconscious way it did when he was hunting. He stood a few feet behind the guy, assessing him.

Young. Very young, probably not even legal yet.

Rich. That suit had been tailored in Italy or Sasuke was Shirley Temple.

The kid was sitting at the bar, his foot jigging nervously up and down. He was downing one mug of frothy beer after another, clearly tense. This made sense to Sasuke; he'd never seen the kid in here before and first-timers were always nervous. Already smiling in anticipation of using the boy's nerves against him, Sasuke reached out a slim hand, grasped the thick shoulder and boldly spun him around on his bar stool.

Time stood still_. _

It wasn't attraction. It was more than that. It was like…recognition. _I know this kid,_ Sasuke thought illogically. _I've met him a thousand times, in a thousand places, a thousand scenarios. We've met again and again and again. Sometimes we're enemies, sometimes friends, sometimes lovers. I know him. I _know_ him. I know him, IknowhimIknowhimIkno-_

He'd never seen the kid before in his life.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked in a shaking voice. His whole body shook. His hand still rested on that shoulder, and everything inside him boiled in agitated remembrance.

_What?! Remember what??? What do I remember, I've never seen this fuck before in my-_

_-oi, teme!-_

Sasuke blinked. No one had ever called him that. Yet the voice had been hoarse, scratchy, and talking to him, reaching across the expanse of time. He knew if or when the kid in front of him spoke he would sound like that voice.

Impossible. _I'm losing my mind._

"Who am _I_? You're the one grabbing me and staring at me like I have seventeen heads and all of them are speaking Greek…hey…you okay? Hey!"

Sasuke was sagging toward a faint. That voice was just like the one in his mind. How could that be?

The kid caught him easily, sat him on the stool next to his. He fanned Sasuke's face energetically. Sasuke got a whiff of the kid's expensive cologne. _Boucheron, Pour Homme. _The kid reeked of money.

He was also dazzlingly beautiful, despite his odd facial hair. Sasuke - jaded, disillusioned, so experienced that sex and looks had ceased to have all meaning for him - was left consciously trying to draw air into his lungs. This was not an exaggeration. The act, something his body performed without thought, now required a considerable amount of concentration. His lungs had seized up at meeting the kid's expression. Now they unlocked themselves and Sasuke was able to suck in a convulsive breath at last. Instead of helping, it only served to intensify the waves of dizziness that had cropped up. The kid's looks and the weird remembrance of something that had never happened left Sasuke feeling seriously unbalanced. "You-" he said in a strained voice.

"Yes?" the kid asked Sasuke. His gaze was curious.

He couldn't speak. Embarrassing. He had to drop his forehead into one hand as he blindly signaled the bartender for a stiff drink. Jesus, his head was spinning. Eyes closed, he heard a shot glass set down by his elbow. Sasuke groped for it, found it, downed it, grunted as the whiskey burned red fire down his throat. Better. He opened one eye, breathed through his nose for a few moments and decided he didn't remember anything. He'd had a brief episode, that was all.

"Are you all right?"

It was the kid speaking. Sasuke took his time answering, wanting to brace himself before facing him again. When he did turn to speak to the kid, he had his cool shell of indifference firmly in place.

"Yes, thank you," Sasuke drawled. "I'm fine."

The kid nodded jerkily, the worry in his eyes being replaced with his former nerves. Sasuke studied those blue eyes. He could tell they were naturally blue and not artificially so from the club's interior. The eyes darted here and there, never resting in any one place for long. Sasuke's gaze dropped lower, skimming over the wool suit, the tight black T-shirt beneath it. The kid was pure, grade A beef.

Sasuke brought his gaze back up, not interested in what he was packing between his legs just yet. He wanted to know what it was about his face that had him nearly fainting a few minutes ago. Why he felt such powerful recognition. "You're new here," he said.

"Huh? Oh, yeah…sort of asked to come here by some friends." The kid chewed peanuts, quaffed Budweisers. His leg was jigging up and down again.

Sasuke was beginning to relax, his old cloak of superiority falling around him to obscure his previous discomfort. He leaned toward the blonde a bit. "What's your name?"

_-Naruto-_

A blue glance. "Naruto. Yours?"

Sasuke's budding smile froze on his face. _How did I know his name before he said it?_ He put it firmly from his mind, signaled for another drink."Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." He stressed his family name, waiting for the usual expression of fear and awe to swarm over the kid's features. Everyone knew the Uchiha name. They were the oldest, richest mob family in the country.

"Good to meet you."

Nothing. The kid only asked for another beer and more nuts. Both were set before him. Sasuke frowned. Naruto didn't seem interested in striking up a conversation, either. Sasuke was not used to being ignored. Every patron who deigned to enter the club knew who he and his brother were. They either kissed ass to try and score drugs or did so to avoid displeasing an Uchiha. They didn't ignore a blatant invitation from one. Never.

Still, Sasuke didn't get up just yet. Naruto's sleeve drew back as he downed another beer and Sasuke caught sight of a Blancpain 1735. Impressive.

* * *

Itachi's attention had been caught by some man staring at him from where he stood against the wall. He stared back for a moment, wondering what the guy wanted. He didn't have the look Itachi associated with users, was not cheking out the assortment of flesh around him... in fact did not look as if he belonged there at all. He looked like a thug with his tall muscular body and worn leather jacket. Itachi signaled his security with a casual glance. He saw them move toward the man; he would be dead within the hour. No one made threats to an Uchiha, even silent ones.

He turned and found his brother having a conversation with someone Itachi could tell was rich as Croesus even from where he stood. He sauntered over for a closer look.

"-friends dared me to stay here till this placed closed. Told me to 'go with the flow', whatever that means. Hey, doesn't that thing hurt?"

It was the blond speaking. He gestured toward the tight leather shorts Sasuke was wearing. Itachi saw his brother shift, giving the blond a better view of his basket. "Not at all," Sasuke said easily. "But if you'd care to relieve me of them…"

Itachi saw the blond avert his gaze quickly to down another mug of beer. Perfect; young, rich and green. Hopefully stupid as well. Itachi grinned and slid to the stool on the blonde's right. "Sasuke, dear, who's this?"

Sasuke had seen his brother strolling up from the corner of his eye. Naruto turned to look at him and Sasuke mouthed 'winner' to his brother behind the blonde's shoulder. Out loud he said. "This is Naruto. Naruto, my brother, Itachi. We own this and many other establishments around town."

Naruto looked this brother over quickly. Least he had clothes on. His black evening attire was vastly preferable to what Sasuke had on which were those painful-looking shorts and a leather choker and that was it. The choker had a small red and white fan hanging from it, a fan that Naruto noticed was also on the large pinky ring Itachi wore. "'Sup," he said to Sasuke's brother. Itachi looked like he had nearly ten years on Sasuke.

Sasuke went on to explain how Naruto was new in town and had been more or less bribed to come here and 'experience something new.' Itachi could tell Sasuke was very interested in the kid. He guessed the kid could be no more than sixteen, if that. He was of average height, built nicely, though not bulky. Probably played some kind of youthful sport. A quick check of Naruto's hands dispelled that idea. They were manicured. Gym rat, then. The important thing was that he was young and rich, a rare combination. Itachi generally preferred young ones since they were so easy to manipulate. It was hard to find anyone wealthy below the age of forty. But here was the perfect blend of youth and wealth. Itachi intended to have him.

"Sasuke, where are your manners? Didn't you offer your new friend some refreshment?"

Naruto held his mug up. "I'm cool-"

A razor thin man wearing a latex thong materialized at Itachi's elbow. The server bent, offering the small silver tray he held to Naruto. Naruto looked at the offerings.

"What's that?" he asked.

"I'd like you to meet Tina," Itachi said with a small smile.

Naruto's eyes shot up in alarm. "No shit! That's _meth_?"

"You never tried it?" Sasuke asked.

"Nah. I don't use."

"A shame," Itachi murmured. He popped one of the small white crystals. He held Naruto's wide blue gaze as he leaned forward and cupped the back of his neck. He whispered hotly into Naruto's ear. "Care to come upstairs with us for some bonobo?"

Naruto had stiffened at the touch. He frowned now. "Huh?"

Sasuke leaned in from the other side. "He means would you like to come upstairs to our private rooms and have some fun."

Naruto didn't agree, but he didn't disagree either. He got up and walked behind Sasuke to a set of silver spiral stairs at the back of the club. Two armed guards stood at the foot of the stairs and another pair waited to either side of the steel door at the top. Naruto noticed the weaponry. He saw Itachi lean close to a retinal scanner next to the door. The door slid open to reveal a world of black walls, white carpets and mirrored surfaces.

* * *

Naruto found himself in a living room that tapered into a mirrored hall. Sasuke continue to lead the way until they came to a bedroom that was entirely black. It featured a large circular bed, a pole and many items hanging from the walls. A closer look showed the items to be whips, crops, gags, cuffs and-

"Um…I …think I should go. I probably shouldn't even be here, my mom might be worried about me." Naruto raised his trembling hand, looked at his eight-hundred thousand dollar watch. "Geez, it's after one, I was supposed to be home by-"

"Naruto, relax," Sasuke purred. "We're not going to bite."

"But-"

"How about you just watch for now?" Itachi said. He walked over to Sasuke and wrapped his arms loosely around him.

Naruto didn't really have much choice. He couldn't get out that steel door unless he was let out.

He didn't even know why he'd allowed himself to be brought up here. He and his friends had never discussed him fucking anyone from this club. He didn't much like the idea of watching these two brothers fuck, either.

But he _had _let himself be led up here. And he was honest enough with himself to realize it had everything to do with Sasuke.

He'd hid it well, or so he believed, but Naruto had felt a punch of deep, elemental attraction when he'd turned around on his stool to face the guy. There had been a few moments there when they'd both stared at each other. He knew his face had been shocked, maybe even panicked. He was straight. But here was this person with tastefully cut hair in blue-black layers, his large eyes looking right into Naruto's soul…then Sasuke had asked who he was and the spell had been broken. He'd been able to hide his reaction to Sasuke's beauty behind conversation and his appreciation of the ice-cold beer the bar served.

But that was all bullshit. Because no matter how attracted he was to this fag he was not going to be having sex with him or anyone. That wasn't part of the deal.

* * *

Sasuke unzipped his shorts himself, revealing an average cock and a set of plump pink balls. He watched Naruto with a smile as Itachi swallowed this offering without preamble. Sasuke kicked his shorts off idly, seemingly unaffected by what his brother was doing. He rested a hand on Itachi's head, fondling his ponytail. It was as his eyes ran up and down Naruto's body that Sasuke's member began to harden. His lips parted and his breathing deepened. Naruto watched apprehensively as Sasuke eventually pushed Itachi away to come over to Naruto. His wet cock swung stiffly with each step.

Sasuke was used to his brother's touch. It was no longer exciting. Sex itself held little interest for him these days. Itachi was the horny one. Then again, Itachi was hooked on meth. He himself didn't touch the stuff. Other things stimulated him. Generally, it was Itachi who went for these young types. Sasuke just played along out f boredom. But whoever he was, Naruto called to everything in Sasuke. His body hummed in excitement, real _excitement_ at being near the blonde. Sasuke couldn't remember the last time he'd felt like this around anyone. The voice called to mind a sense, dim and distant, of incredible intimacy shared between them. The kind of intimacy Sasuke always shied away from. The kind of intimacy attained only through years of being in love or blood spilt or battles fought side by side. Nonsense. _I can't be in love with someone I've never met. I don't even believe in love. _These things swirled in his mind as he stepped up to Naruto's hyperventilating, cringing body.

* * *

Naruto had nowhere to go. His back was to the wall as Sasuke, eyes shining with hunger, leaned in to kiss him. He hoped Sasuke thought he was nervous. If he knew Naruto was breathing like a runaway train from anticipation, who knew how far this shit would go-

Sasuke's lips touched his and Naruto thought _I know this touch…these lips._ Then thought was gone.

* * *

The blood just wouldn't stop gushing. Kiba pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to staunch the flow as he leaned against the wreck of a Honda he and his partner had used for tonight. He checked his watch. The ass had better make an appearance quickly or I'm leaving him to find his own way back to headquarters, Kiba thought. The way his partner looked he'd be easy prey for this particular neighborhood.

Then again, maybe not. The jerk was a fighting genius, among other things. Besides, Kiba didn't have the keys.

His nose finally stopped leaking. He straightened when the club door slammed open and his partner came striding out angrily.

Scratch that. His partner looked scared. As if the hounds of hell were nipping at his heels.

"What-" Kiba began.

"Shut up and get in the christing car," Naruto spat.

Kiba hurried to obey; Naruto was already twisting the key savagely in the ignition. Kiba barely got his leg in and the door closed before the car was peeling rubber out of the garbage-strewn alley behind the club.

He watched Naruto as he drove in silence. Fuming silence. When Kiba deemed it was safe, he ventured a question. "Success?"

"Depends. They definitely peddle meth on the premises, contrary to what Itachi's told countless judges. I showed my ID to the guys at the entrance and they let me right on through, so I know they deliberately let minors in. I made that ID with crayon. _Purple _crayon."

"So we got 'em, then!"

"Not quite. He offered me the meth but didn't push. And he didn't slip any into my drinks. I made it easy for him, kept swilling the shit."

"And yet you seem sober."

"High tolerance," Naruto muttered. He swerved to avoid a bag lady and jumped the curb in front of the station they were both working out of. He was out of the car before it had fully stopped. Kiba ran to keep up.

"So, what more do we need?"

"For starters, we need-" Naruto got a glance at Kiba's face under the harsh fluorescent lighting. "What happened to you?"

"Good of you to finally notice. Itachi had his goons rough me up some. They actually pulled a gun on me."

"And?"

Kiba grinned in a distinctly canine way. Naruto shuddered. The goons were probably history.

Inuzuka Kiba was an old friend. They'd both been cops, had made detective together, though Naruto had retired when his dad had died five years ago. He'd moved off to Tokyo, while Kiba had stayed in their home town. He'd heard rumors that the Uchiha mob boss now lived in the same town, but hadn't realized how much of it he'd taken over until Kiba called him one day last year. He'd requested Naruto's express help in taking down Itachi and his brother.

"Can't be done," Naruto had said. "Too sneaky and powerful."

"It can if you help me. Dude, you were the department's top detective, how can you just turn your back on all that?" Kiba's voice had been plaintive.

In the end, he'd agreed. He had nothing better to do.

Kiba said Naruto was the perfect bait. He was richer than God and looked a good ten years younger than he actually was. Naruto was forced to agree; If they were going to entrap the Uchihas they would need to prey upon their weakness for young meat and wealthy individuals.

Naruto stepped into the dingy elevator as he resumed where he'd left off. Kiba punched the button for the third floor. "We need to catch him slipping drugs to a minor or having sex with a minor. If he really wants me, he'll have to get me hooked on that shit or there won't be any reason for me to come back. I have to admit, I really expected him to push me harder tonight. Maybe I blew my cover?"

"You were amazing. That whole nervous schoolboy act was unbelievable. I saw some of it before those assholes tried to end me."

Naruto suddenly remembered something. "What's chicken snatchitori? And bonobo?"

Kiba snorted. "No clue. Google it."

"I need to go back there."

"For sure. What happened, anyway? You were in there a long time."

They were now at Kiba's desk. It was cluttered with papers and files. A few other detectives waved wearily on their way to the coffee machine or from where they sat before their computers. Naruto perched on Kiba's desk, one handmade leather loafer swinging. His face grew red, Kiba was interested to note.

Naruto didn't even want to think about what had happened…but he did anyway.

* * *

_Beneath the shocking familiarity of Sasuke's mouth was the slow, uncurling heat of Naruto's awakening arousal. His pants grew tight with it, his palms sweaty. Sasuke had him by maybe an inch, but Naruto was definitely the stronger of the two. Yet he let Sasuke anchor him against the wall with his slight frame as his head slanted and his tongue entered Naruto's mouth. He could feel Sasuke's hot hands on his chest, one knee coming up to part his thighs. Naruto felt one hand drop to unzip his trousers, slip down around his erection…_

_He twisted away from the kiss, stammering incoherencies as he zipped himself back up and ran for the door. Itachi let him leave, inviting him to come back anytime he wished. Naruto had heard his high laughter as he nearly broke his neck getting down the spiral stairs._

_

* * *

  
_

"Nothing. Had to take a shit," he told Kiba. Lying to your partner probably wasn't the wisest thing to do, but Naruto would think about that later. When he'd figured out why he'd been swapping spit with a guy and letting the same guy touch his dick. Ugh.

"What are you going to do when you go back? You know you can't wear a wire. Or a cam."

"Leave the electronics to me. I got some stuff, not patented yet, mind you…but I think it will get past Itachi's security. I just wish I knew why he didn't push me harder tonight."

Kiba shrugged, checked his watch. "Shit, my squash is probably all withered!" He swung to his computer, booted it up. Naruto rolled his eyes as he told him he'd see him in the morning, after a few hour's sleep. Kiba didn't answer. He was a Farmville addict the likes of which Naruto had never seen. Thank god he himself didn't use Facebook.

* * *

"Why'd you let him leave," Sasuke asked. He was stretched out on the bed, watching as Itachi inserted meth into his anus. His brother sighed before answering.

"I didn't like what I was seeing."

"And that would be?"

"You. Him. You all over him. You never get attached to anyone."

"And I'm not attached to him. I was only kissing him. You jealous, Itachi?"

Itachi took a moment before answering. "Maybe. I don't trust him. What kid comes in here and refuses Tina? Half of them come in here in hopes of scoring some for free." _And I want that kid for myself, _Itachi thought but didn't say.

"He's just green, is all. And rich. I'd kill for that watch."

"I could buy you that watch."

"So you could." Sasuke stretched. "I want to see him again. Have your people do a search on him."

"Already did. We should know who he is by this afternoon. But there's no reason for him to come back. I don't even think he's family, Sasuke. I'd really like to know what he was doing here if he's straight and clean."

"I told you, his friends dared him."

"Sometimes," Itachi said as he moved to enter Sasuke, "you're too naïve, little brother."

_Maybe I am,_ Sasuke thought. _But you didn't feel the way he kissed me. He'll be back, all right._

Sasuke was sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi guys. Sorry for the delay. I had this done days ago but I had to wait for my beta to get it back to me. Ch 3 is also done and with the beta.

Anyways, I forgot to put in the summary that there is a very slight supernatural feel to this fic. I went back and put that in the summary. There was no room for me to put that this is AU, but it is. Also, there won't be much, if any, Itanaru in here.

Thanks for the reviews!

I think that's it. Onward!

Beta: LadyMisaga

* * *

Chapter 2

_Sasuke smiled a small close-lipped smile. "You'll never surpass me, Dobe." Naruto tackled him, they rolled, laughed-_

_-bang, bang, bang-_

_Sasuke looked at Naruto with black, lifeless eyes. "I will never come back to Konoha. Stop chasing me, Naruto."_

_-Bang, Bang, Bang-_

_Naruto stood in the rain, shivering. The only warmth to be had was Sasuke's body, also shivering, his lips sliding wetly along Naruto's-_

_

* * *

  
_

BANG, BANG, BANG.

"Will you open this sonofabitching door, man?! I know your ass is in there!" A booming bark accompanied Kiba's furious banging.

"Huh?" Naruto muttered groggily. He flailed at the blanket covering his head, got his feet tangled up in the sheets. The blanket slid off his spiky hair and the bright sunlight of almost noon hit him square in the face. He blinked, still half in the dream. Then real life came crashing back.

"Oh, shit…" Naruto scrambled out of bed and ran to plaster himself against the door that Kiba was in the process of pounding a hole through. "K-ki-hibaaah?" He yawned halfway through the name. The pounding stopped.

Naruto punched in the security code that deactivated the alarm, unlocked the door, swung it open-

"Aaaargh!"

Naruto was bowled over by a white animal roughly the size of a small grizzly bear. A wet pink tongue laved his face as Kiba's boots stopped by his head. The swearing blonde was half-drowned with dog slobber before Kiba finally called his mutt off.

"Ugh, Kiba, can't you keep that beast on a leash?" Naruto dry-heaved as he tasted dog spit. He wiped his mouth with the back of one shaking hand. Kiba looked on dispassionately.

"I've been calling you all morning," he told Naruto as he turned to walk towards the kitchen. "Thought you said you'd meet me long before now?" Kiba opened cabinets, checked the fridge. "Don't you have anything to eat?"

Naruto had picked himself up and was checking his Blackberry. Fifteen missed calls, all from Kiba. He scrubbed a hand down his face as he tried to wake himself up properly. "The fridge is stocked, what are you talking about?" He sat heavily at the kitchen island. His mind was on the dream he'd had.

Kiba appraised the wide assortment of raw meat in the fridge. It took a few minutes, but he did manage to locate some veggies in the crisper. He selected two packages of ground beef, some red bell peppers, mushrooms and scallions and set to work. Akamaru, his faithful pet, sat to one side, tongue lolling.

Naruto had a perfectly good stone mansion that belonged to him in the very same town Kiba lived in, but chose to buy this huge penthouse in the next city over and work from here; he hadn't lived in his mansion since his dad died.

The penthouse was of course opulent, like most things Naruto owned. His dad had been a filthy rich businessman who'd left everything he'd owned to his only child.

Kiba seasoned the meat, shaped them into huge burgers and set them to cook on a low fire in a pan. He began chopping the peppers.

Naruto went to his bathroom, performed his daily grooming habits and came back feeling more human. The eerie quality of his dream left him to be replaced by his usual clear-headed thoughts. He watched as his old friend served them four medium rare burgers each on huge Kaiser rolls. The burgers were topped with the sautéed peppers, mushrooms and scallions. They dug in.

"Mmmffhh," Naruto groaned, rolling his eyes. "Fucking delicious as always, Kiba."

Kiba worked a huge mouthful around till he could speak. "Should learn how to cook."

"Have a chef for that."

"Don't see him around here," Kiba replied.

"Well he came and put food in the place. Sent him and the rest of my household staff on vacation while I do this case."

Idiot, Kiba thought. Naruto would live off the hundreds of cups of instant ramen he'd seen in the cabinets unless someone cooked for him. They ate in silence for awhile, Kiba throwing Akamaru occasional morsels of food that the dog caught with delicate precision from the air.

***

Stuffed, both men made their way to Naruto's large terrace. It gave Kiba twisty feelings in his stomach to see the city spread out before him from 25 stories up. He sat quickly in one of the plush armchairs dotting the terrace. Naruto took the chair opposite him.

"All right," the blond said as he tucked one leg under himself. The wind blew his hair around his head. "Let's have a little sitrep."

"Shoot," Kiba nodded.

"Uchiha Itachi, though not the oldest member, is the head of his family. Said family is distributed all over the world, most of them in one form of crime or another. Itachi is one of the main suppliers of meth and other drugs for Japan. He's decided to take up residence in Konoha and peddle his shit to the youth there. Why, we don't know yet. He's evaded police and jail by bribing judges and other officials. The chief of police in your own department is in his pocket. You're working the case without his knowledge, brought me in also without his knowledge." Naruto paused here to look quizzically at his partner. "I know cops have seen me down at central. They probably told the chief I'm here. Don't you think he'll figure it out?"

Kiba shook his head shortly. "Told them you're in town trying to get back with Hana. And I don't keep the files on this case on my computer there, so even if he decided to jack my hard drive-"

Naruto's voice lowered dangerously. "You. Did. What? _Hana?_"

Kiba tensed. He topped Naruto's five-foot-eight frame by a good six inches, outweighed him by at least fifty pounds, but he was very aware just then that he'd never been able to beat his friend in hand to hand combat. "I had to tell them something they would believe, man! They bought it, too."

Naruto stared hard at Kiba. Things had ended badly between him and Hana. He never wanted to see the cheating bitch again. "That wouldn't explain my presence at headquarters."

Kiba looked aside. "I, uh. I might have told them you need to come by every now and then to get my help planning the wedding."

Akamaru barked angrily at the way Naruto stomped repeatedly on Kiba's curled up body as it huddled on the terrace floor. Kiba hadn't told the dog to attack, though, so he held his position. He whined in shared misery as Kiba finally picked himself up and dragged his ass back to his chair. Naruto stood fuming by the railing, looking out over the city.

"As I was saying," Naruto said as if nothing had happened. "There are a few judges Itachi hasn't been able to buy off. Nailing him will require us presenting irrefutable proof of his activities to these judges. That's about where we stand right now, correct?"

Kiba winced as he felt a few ribs. "Yeah. You going back there tonight to try and get the proof?"

Naruto's anger had blown over as quickly as it had come. Grudges were foreign to him. "Yeah. And…there's something I need to tell you. About last night. I wasn't completely honest with you."

Kiba listened with a barely suppressed grin as Naruto told about what he'd seen and being kissed. "So they fuck each other? Incest. Gross."

Naruto didn't reply to that, staring off into the distance with a thoughtful look on his face. "Kiba…"

"What."

"Do you think it's possible to know someone you've never met?"

"You mean like reincarnation?"

Naruto turned to look at him. "Reincarnation?"

Kiba leaned forward in his chair. "Yeah. Being reborn into a different body each time you die, over and over."

Naruto thought of his dream. Of kissing Sasuke and knowing beyond a doubt that he'd kissed him before. "Different bodies? What about being born into the same body? And do people remember these past lives?"

Kiba whistled for Akamaru to come to him, rubbed the dog behind his ears as he considered. "Not usually, no. People don't get reborn into the same bodies, either."

"What if you remember being with somebody you've never met before? What does that mean?"

"Sounds like a soul mate, not reincarnation. Soul mates are drawn to each other again and again throughout time."

"You really believe in that stuff, huh?"

Kiba shrugged. Naruto decided it was too weird and pushed it from his mind.

"Hey, look what I picked up in a used bookstore on my way over here," Kiba said. He dug into one of his baggy pockets and withdrew a battered volume with the cover ripped off.

"What's that?"

"Book of gay lingo. I looked up chicken snatchitori. Means sex with an inexperienced guy or a virgin." Kiba laughed.

Naruto saw how it related to Itachi's preferences. "That gives me an idea. If I'm going to go back there, I'm going to need a reason that Itachi will think is valid."

"You did kiss his brother…how was it, by the way?"

Naruto swallowed, unable to stop his face from turning red. Kiba, observant as ever, threw his head back and screamed laughter. "Well, there's your reason right there," he gasped. "Just act like you're really into Sasuke."

"Yeah, that was the idea I had. It's just…I'll have to take it pretty far, because I don't think proof of what they're doing is going to be enough to bring them down. I think I need to go after whoever Itachi's supplier is, and to do that I need to really infiltrate their lives. And to do _that_ I'm going to have to act gay."

Kiba flipped the pages of the book, located a word he'd seen in passing when looking up chicken snatchitori. "So there's a chance you may lose your behymen?"

Naruto frowned. "My _what_?"

"Your anal virginity," Kiba enunciated.

"I hate you."

"Wait, wait, it gets better. I happened to look up bonobo, too." Kiba turned a few pages, nearly crying with mirth. "A bonobo is a monkey that has sex, like, every hour. Judging by how you said the word was used, I'd say you were being invited to participate in a," Kiba flipped a few more pages. "Clutter fuck of some kind." He was doubled over the book, choking on his hysterical sobs of laughter.

Naruto sneered in disgust. "You been studying that thing?"

Kiba held up the book. "Best read I've come across in ages."

"Whatever. Does it have tips on how to act gay?"

"It's a dictionary, you moron."

"Well, what am I supposed to do then?" Naruto got up and paced in frustration. "I can't convince Sasuke I'm really interested in him if I don't know what to do."

"Just bend over and spread your ass cheeks."

"I'm serious."

Kiba got up too. "What kind of things would you need to know?"

"I don't know. Like…what attracts a guy to another guy? I know for me, when I'm looking at a chic, I notice her tits first. Then her hair and face. Then the legs. Do guys look at those things on other guys? What do they think is attractive? What makes gay men hard?" Naruto looked over at Kiba with consideration, "You think I'm hot?"

Kiba sobered up quickly. "I know women think you're hot, with that tight little body and your golden boy looks."

"But women are attracted to you, too. They like all those muscles you have and your aggression." Naruto walked over to Kiba, tilted his head. "Take your shirt off."

"What? Why?"

"I want to see if I can picture myself being attracted to you."

"I'll be seeing you later," Kiba said as he turned for the terrace doors. "Let me know when you want to hit the club again." Akamaru was already padding after him.

Naruto snagged Kiba's collar and yanked him backward with a good deal more strength than he looked to possess. Kiba went sprawling in one of the armchairs and Naruto landed on top of him before he could move. Akamaru woofed in concern.

Kiba did not like having Naruto straddle his lap. Wrong on so many levels. He hunched his shoulders as Naruto hooked a hand in the buttons of his shirt and tugged sharply. The shirt ripped open. "Fuck! Naruto, what are you doing?!"

"You're my partner. You're supposed to be working this case with my help, not the other way around, so the least you can do is help me with a little rehearsal."

Kiba flinched as one strong palm was placed on his nipple. "Re-rehearsal? Jesus, I'm not helping you act gay! Get off of me!" Kiba started to dump Naruto on his ass, but the blonde's lips were suddenly on his.

They froze. About five seconds passed.

Then they leapt apart, gagging and retching with revulsion. Kiba actually vomited in his mouth a little. He spat it over the edge of the terrace. He turned to Naruto with murder in his eyes, his hand on the department-issued weapon he had in a holster under his jacket. "If you _ever_ do that again-"

Naruto held up one hand as he struggled to hold down his burgers. "Please, don't bother. That was singularly unpleasant. Never to be repeated." His voice quavered. "I can't do this. I'm not going to be able to convince him that I'm interested."

Kiba was getting himself under control, the shudders racking his body dying away. "Even though the kiss was…?"

Naruto looked away. "I don't know what it was, but sex is out of the question."

Kiba nodded in thought. "How committed are you to taking these two down?"

"A hundred percent."

"Well, then you might have to go ahead and sample the meth."

Naruto had come to the same conclusion. The thought of putting that stuff in his body did not sit well. "I think you're right."

"You know I'll help you with any…side effects of this case, Naruto, right?"

Kiba was talking about Naruto becoming addicted. "I know, man. But I also know myself. I won't let it become an addiction."

"I know you have exceptionally strong willpower and a weird metabolism, but not even you can withstand strong drugs, Naruto."

"Well, I intend to try."

Kiba nodded. "Itachi's probably wondering why you didn't take any last night. Think he's searching you out on the net yet?"

Naruto grinned. "Hell yeah. No worries there, though. My people are the best."

They discussed their strategy a while longer. The idea of using cams and wires was discarded. They needed hard copies of Itachi's files to begin searching for his supplier. "Plus, I can fuck up his financials," Naruto said.

They agreed to meet at ten that night. Naruto dressed in a t-shirt, jeans and a pair of flip-flops Kiba new had cost almost five-hundred American dollars. "What kind of sandals did you say those were again?" he asked as they slid into Naruto's black Maserati MC12.

"PechePlatinum."

"Oh. Right. Ever think of wearing, say, regular flip-flops?"

Naruto looked at him oddly as he pressed the ignition button. "These are regular." He put on a pair of dark D&G metal sunglasses.

Kiba hung on to Akamaru as the racing car sped off from the curb.

* * *

Sasuke got down to the club early, wanting to see when Naruto showed up, if he showed at all. He'd been lounging at the bar since seven when something made him look towards the entrance. It was going on eleven, the club jumping with patrons as usual, but all the noise and bodies seemed to fall away.

There he was.

Wine-colored dress shirt, charcoal dress pants. A few inches of tanned chest visible through the undone buttons of the shirt. Hair a sexy mess that Sasuke knew was achieved with liberal amounts of gel. How did one so young dress so well? Sasuke slid off his stool and slinked toward where Naruto was scanning the crowd nervously.

***

"You came back," Sasuke whispered huskily.

"Yeah, I did." Naruto took in the red leather shorts, the oiled white skin. Same choker.

Sasuke, mindful of Itachi's words, said "Why? Was it the beer?"

"Ahaha. I was pretty greedy last night. Uh, no. Actually…I…"

Naruto faltered. It sounded so incredibly lame saying he wanted to try the meth. Besides, he was finally looking at Sasuke, really looking directly at him instead of at his clothes. Those dark eyes made him forget what he was going to say so that he blurted, "I wanted to see you again." _No! _he thought in consternation. _No, I'm not going the gay route!_ _Gimme the meth! The meth!!_

"What a coincidence," Sasuke smiled. "I wanted to see you, too. Come, let's go upstairs."

"But…but…" Naruto was taken by the hand and led through the crowd.

He was interested to note that Sasuke's eyes passed the retinal scan as well. Then he was being pulled inside and Sasuke pressed him against the steel door as soon as it was closed. His lips placed kisses all along Naruto's throat, up and down the side of his neck. "All I did was think about you," Sasuke hissed.

Naruto's eyelids were growing heavy, drooping as desire rose up in him in a way it never had. _Dammit, I'm not letting this happen! I-_

He grabbed Sasuke by a fistful of his inky hair and reversed their positions. His fingers dug bruisingly into Sasuke's jaw, forcing his mouth open as he plundered those depths with his tongue. Sasuke sagged, moaned, keened as Naruto caught him by the ass and held him up.

The kiss was brutal. "Mmm," Naruto groaned hungrily. "Mmmm."

Sasuke trembled in a veritable gale of passion, Naruto's hands grabbed at him everywhere in a very inexperienced way, but there was nothing inexperienced about his mouth. It hurt him with its insistence and Sasuke welcomed the pain.

Naruto couldn't get enough. _This is who I'm supposed to be kissing for the rest of my life. He's who I belong with, oh god. _Sasuke's slim legs wrapped around his waist and then they were sliding to the floor, Sasuke sitting in his lap, taking one of Naruto's hands and guiding it to his unzipped shorts.

The blond pulled back from the kiss at feeling the organ in his hand. He looked back and forth between it and Sasuke's face as he panted. He licked his sore lips. "I…don't know if we should do this."

Sasuke understood. "Your first time?"

Naruto nodded reluctantly, but it was more than that, much more…he just couldn't seem to remember right now. The taste of Sasuke had clouded his mind.

"Don't worry. I'll show you what to do."

Then Sasuke was kissing him again. Naruto's last thought before all was lost in the red haze of passion was that he was in deep shit.

Kiba would have a field day.

* * *

In a room only he had access to, Itachi watched on a monitor as Sasuke leaned over Naruto and began undressing him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm editing this chap myself so please forgive any errors I miss. My poor Beta is so busy, I've sent her like 4 chapters to do and she has work. I couldn't bear to keep you guys waiting any longer, so here it is. When she actually does send me the edited chap I'll re-post this.

Thanks for the reviews :D Writing this kind of modern fic is strange and new for me. On the one hand it's liberating to talk about things in my world. On the other hand, there are more details to keep track of. Anyways, here you go. Onward!

* * *

Chapter 3

Itachi was not happy. Not at all. In fact, Itachi could not remember the last time he'd been so incensed.

The day started off with a report from his computer guys. They actually had a more technical name for what they did, but since Itachi was not computer literate he just called them computer guys and what they did computer stuff. Their report was printed and bound and left on his desk when he woke up. He'd read it eagerly.

Name: Uzumaki Naruto

Age: 17

Occupation: senior in high school.

There was a lot of other information about his childhood, his parents, where he lived. Itachi recognized the address as a pricey high-rise in the next town over. He had some property in that town himself, so he knew the apartments in that particular building went for several million. The parents were listed as wealthy merchants.

Itachi had nearly drooled on the report. So young. So rich. He had to claim him. Yet there still remained the unanswered question of why he'd been in the club last night at all. Whatever the reason, he'd been sure the kid wouldn't be back, not after the way he'd run out. Yet here he was and it was obvious the reason was his own brother.

That wouldn't do.

Worse, Itachi's guards had discovered the security men he'd sent to deal with that thug stuffed in a dumpster behind the club. The barrels of their guns had all been shoved up their asses and several bones had been broken. Money had needed to grease the palms of several patrons before Itachi found one that dimly remembered seeing the thug get into a car with a blond man who'd had on an expensive suit. No doubt the same blond his brother was so enthusiastically kissing on the screen. Which meant Naruto was not who he said he was, might even be a fed sent to spy on him. Probably _was_ a fed.

So yeah. He wasn't happy.

Still, that didn't mean all was a complete loss. Itachi meant to have him and he would. Then he would destroy him as he'd destroyed so many others who'd tried to stop him.

Itachi watched what was happening on the screen with a calculated look in his dark eyes. He reached for his phone.

* * *

Naruto summoned the last of his senses before they were all completely gone and managed to roll so Sasuke was beneath him. He lifted his head from the searing kiss and drew breath as if he'd been drowning. He had to think. He wasn't supposed to be doing this.

Sasuke whined, ran his hand over Naruto's bare chest. Naruto caught the hand, noticing how his shirt was barely hanging on his arms. "No, wait…Sasuke, I can't."

"I said I'd help you," Sasuke said huskily. "And if you ask me, you don't need any help. You're a natural at this."

That got Naruto's attention like a glass of ice water thrown in his face. He got up quickly, backing away from Sasuke as he tried to button his shirt. He looked at Sasuke sitting up with horror in his blue eyes. "No, I'm not. I've never done this before and …I'm not sure I want to do it now."

"You said you came here to see me." Sasuke was now standing. Naruto was shocked to see that he was naked. When had that happened?

"I did," Naruto lied. He paused…maybe he hadn't expressly come here for Sasuke, but he was definitely the reason he was here now. That reminded him…he looked around as he asked, "Where's your brother?"

"I don't know. Somewhere. Look, if you're nervous about it we can go slowly. I just…I'm really attracted to you. And I can tell you're into me too."

Well, there it was. Naruto cursed inwardly. Fuck it. He'd go with the Sasuke angle and be damned to how real it was or how contrived. He'd never wanted to resort to using the meth anyway. He zipped his pants and tucked the hem of his shirt in as he wondered how much of the truth he should reveal. Some, but not all, he decided.

"Yeah. I am attracted to you, Sasuke. But I've never been attracted to a guy before. I'm straight. This…this is all pretty confusing."

Sasuke's brow cleared. A sunny smile lit his features as he slinked toward Naruto. _Damn. I'll need sunglasses to look at that smile, _Naruto thought. Sasuke's face was transformed from pouty indifference to devastating beauty. Naruto's heart gave a painful lurch. _I think I'm in trouble._

"Well, now," Sasuke purred. He walked up to Naruto and leaned against him, cocking one leg behind him. "That's fascinating. To think that I could turn a straight man gay…that's a powerful thought."

Those lashes were way too long, Naruto thought. He swallowed, blinked, gathered his thoughts. "I'd like to take things slow, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind. I like it slow."

"It's just…I need time to adjust to this whole thing."

"One should always take a moment to adjust when it's their first time."

"Yeah. Right. So, you'll back off? You know, not jump me?"

Sasuke issued a sound that had Naruto's cock at attention in the space of a second. It sounded like a cross between a giggle and a hum of appreciation. Naruto realized it was the guy's laugh. "Sure, stud. I'll treat you gently." He nipped Naruto's lips playfully.

Naruto turned his head away. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-two." He continued nuzzling Naruto's jaw.

Seven years younger than I am, Naruto thought. He eased Sasuke away from him. It was disgusting how badly he wanted to devour Sasuke's pretty mouth. He forced himself to think. "I'd like to see you outside of this club."

Sasuke's eyes lit with pleasure. "A date? I accept."

Naruto started to protest, but remembered that he was supposed to be conning this guy into believing he was interested in him. Which he was. Christ. "Yeah, I guess you could call it that. How about tomorrow?"

"Wonderful. I don't wake up before 5 pm, though."

"Fine. Pick you up at 8?"

"I'll be waiting."

They stood staring at each other for awhile, smiles fading, both aware of how serious things were between them despite meeting only yesterday. It left Sasuke feeling buzzed and Naruto feeling as if he were trying to maintain his balance during a massive earthquake.

Eventually Naruto recalled that they'd successfully negotiated plans for a date. "Good," he said. He figured he'd made decent headway with the whole infiltration agenda. He could now leave and rendezvous with Kiba. He turned for the steel door.

"Are you leaving?" Sasuke asked. "You just got here. Since we're dating and all, why don't you stay awhile? We could go downstairs and watch the action…" He pulled on his shorts with a little wiggle of his hips as he spoke.

"No…I should go," Naruto hedged. He was very afraid that if he didn't get out of there soon he'd start kissing Sasuke again. The guy's presence called to every atom in his body and he just didn't know how to deal with it.

"You're never going to feel comfortable with your new sexuality if you don't take the time to explore it," Sasuke said as he leaned down for the retinal scan. "Part of exploring is hanging around gay people. By which I mean me, of course, but you can observe things down in the club, too. Come on, we can both have a drink."

It made sense. Naruto reluctantly agreed to kill another hour before he left for the night. Much to his embarrassment, Sasuke hung on to his arm as they descended the spiral staircase. Naturally, every eye in the club noticed. Naruto grit his teeth, aware that Sasuke was deliberately telling everyone that Naruto was off limits. By the time they'd reached the floor, everyone had turned back to what they were previously doing.

If anything the club was rowdier than when he'd come upstairs, the blond noted. He saw a wide variety of sexual acts taking place along walls, on the dance floor, on tables. The outfits he saw worn were so outlandish that he found himself staring. Feathers abounded, as did spandex. There was skin everywhere. He turned to Sasuke as he took a seat at the bar. "I don't remember it being like this last night. I feel overdressed."

Sasuke handed Naruto a drink from the bartender. "Friday night. Always gets a little crazy." He sipped delicately, batting his lashes at Naruto. "Tell me about yourself, Naruto. Do you live in town?"

Naruto went through his false life history. His parents were successful merchants. He was an only child, currently flunking all his math courses in school. His dad expected him to go into the family business once he graduated. He liked ramen and most extreme sports. Sometimes he was called Kit by close friends.

"Kit?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah…you know, because of the weird facial hair. Had it since I was born." Naruto waved one hand absently at his face.

Sasuke frowned, staring at the odd whisker-like hairs on Naruto's cheeks. Then he understood. Kit. Kitsune. They _did _look like fox whiskers a bit. "I knew you were young, but I didn't know you were that young. High school, huh? You seem a lot older."

"Oh?" Naruto took a nervous sip of his drink. He rolled the liquid in his mouth. Bourbon.

"Yes. Maybe it's the way you dress. You don't dress like a teenager, even a wealthy teenager."

Naruto made a note to find out what the youth were wearing today and amend his wardrobe accordingly. For now, he came up with another lie. "My dad says one should look professional at all times."

Sasuke smiled. "I like the name Kit better than Naruto. Mind if I call you that sometimes?"

"Not at all."

It was Sasuke's turn to give his history. Naruto had certain blanks in his data on the Uchihas filled in. He'd thought both brothers were into the drug smuggling and other shit, but it was mainly Itachi. Sasuke hadn't even come on the scene until seven years ago. Their parents had died and Itachi was left looking after his brother. Sasuke acceded to his brother's wishes in most things, but refused to use drugs. "It messes with your looks," he said vainly. "I like my looks."

"I like your looks, too," Naruto said before he thought. Sasuke colored in pleasure, scrunched his shoulders as if delighted. Naruto was embarrassed but went on to seek clarification on a few points. "So your brother forces you to have sex with him?"

Sasuke stopped smiling, turned on his stool to look at the patrons of the club. "Nah, not really. Not anymore, anyway. When I first came to live with him, he had to…convince me, but after awhile you get used to it. Sometimes it was even good. Really good. Now it's just boring like most everything else."

"Convince you?" Naruto's voice had dropped to a lower register but Sasuke didn't seem to notice.

"He gets violent sometimes, especially if he's off his happy pills for any length of time. But like I said, that was all before."

Naruto was stunned to realize that Sasuke saw nothing wrong with his incestuous relationship. He was having a hard time wrapping his mind around such a lifestyle.

"You're old enough to live alone. Why are you still with him?"

Sasuke shrugged as he watched two twinks sucking face. "It's a harsh world out there. My brother takes good care of me. I'm safe here."

_I'll bet you are, _Naruto thought with sudden, inexplicable fury. _Itachi's done a good job making you believe he's the only protection you have. How many times has he threatened you, Sasuke? Did he say he'd kill you if you left? I don't doubt it. I don't doubt it at all. _The tale Sasuke told was of a controlling older brother who was quite literally insane. Probably a result of the drugs he took. Meth was only the latest in a long string of substances. But Sasuke seemed to interpret his brother's actions as those done out of love.

Naruto finished his drink and stood up. "I have to go now, but I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Okay," Sasuke stood as well. Naruto marveled at how the simple act of getting off a bar stool could be made to look like an intricate dance move. Sasuke came up to him and ran a hand down his chest. "I'll be thinking of you," he whispered. He sucked Naruto's bottom lip leisurely for a moment. Then he released him and Naruto hurried to get out of there before his erection was noticed.

* * *

The beat up brown Honda he and Kiba used for this case was parked three blocks away. He walked briskly to it, feeling strange of a sudden. He felt as if his skin were tingling.

Once in the car, he drove with his usual speed to an underground garage a few miles away where he had his Maserati stashed. He wasn't using the MC12 tonight. He had the GranTurismo instead. He got in and sat for a few minutes. He wasn't feeling well. His head was swimming. _Oh God,_ Naruto thought. _The bourbon. _Itachi must have had him drugged. Son of a bitch! Naruto leaned his head back and tried to think.

He'd of course noticed the unmarked sedan tailing him when he'd gotten in the Honda. He knew they had to be Itachi's men. He hadn't been worried. He'd planned to leave them in his dust with the Maserati. Now that was all changed. Depending on what he'd been drugged with, he could lose consciousness at any moment. He'd be unfit to drive. He might run himself off the road, at which point he'd be easy pickings for Itachi's men, if he even survived at all.

The garage was dark, perhaps one or two cars other than his own. The neighborhood was mostly commercial, so just about every thing was closed. All was quiet. There'd be no witnesses should things go south.

Headlights loomed in Naruto's rear view mirror. His pursuers, perhaps thinking the drugs had taken effect sooner than expected, were coming to investigate. Naruto had lingered too long. Disturbed to see how lightheaded he was, the blond reached under the passenger seat to where he'd stashed his Super-Shorty. He had to stop and lean his head on the dash as a debilitating wave of nausea had him gritting his teeth. He concentrated on his breathing, ignored the way black dots were appearing in his vision. He chambered a round, opened his door and put one foot on the concrete of the garage floor. He leaned on the door and took slow aim.

***

The sedan was moving slowly, cautiously. They had one corner to turn and then their headlights would fall directly on where Naruto sat fighting to remain conscious.

The car eased into view. Naruto steadied his hand, squinting against the glare of the lights as he fired. The sound and flash were titanic in the confined space of the garage. The windshield of the oncoming sedan exploded. Naruto caught sight of a brief spray of red before the sedan was suddenly screeching, zooming towards him as the driver's foot pressed on the accelerator in his death throes.

Naruto rolled into his car and closed the door as the sedan swerved, missing the Maserati by less than a foot. It barreled headlong into the wall with a thunderous crash. Naruto saw the back end jerk upward before thumping back down. He sighed in relief. They wouldn't be bothering him now and maybe he could-

The rear door on the sedan creaked open. A bruised and bloody hulk of a man fell out. Naruto thought he might be dead, but the man turned over and pointed a gun directly at Naruto's staring face. Naruto dove to the passenger side of his car and out that door as the driver's side window exploded. He rolled on the chilly pavement. When he came to rest on his hands and knees, he was distraught to discover himself temporarily blind.

Naruto's vision cleared slowly. Whatever had been in his drink was coursing through his system faster with his elevated heart rate. His limbs all felt shaky and rubbery and breathing was becoming difficult. It felt like he was trying to draw syrup into his lungs instead of air. He looked around for his weapon. He had two more rounds in the thing. His vision wanted to fade again, everything was gray and fuzzy.

He spotted the Super-Shorty on the floor about ten feet away just as the one who'd shot at him staggered around the back of his Maserati. He had his gun held stiffly in front of him and Naruto could see that it was a 50 caliber joint. What the fuck?!?! Fifty cal hardware for a simple tailing job?

"You're…you're coming with me," the man mumbled. He coughed up blood and Naruto could see he was injured. Blood covered the front of his white t-shirt, under his black dress jacket.

Naruto's only chance to survive at that point was to agree. He nodded, then choked as vomit and blood came spraying out of his nose. His arms lost the strength to hold him up and he collapsed in his own mess as the guy walked toward him. Naruto held onto his consciousness with the sheer brute force of his will. The guy bent with a stifled groan of pain and hooked his meaty fingers into Naruto's collar, intending to drag him to the Maserati. He heard the man stowing his weapon in a holster as Naruto's weight forced him to use both hands. He got Naruto slung over one broad shoulder.

Naruto's head was hanging upside down, a position that had him briefly blacking out again. By the time he regained consciousness, he was laid out in the backseat of his car, his legs folded to accommodate the cramped space. The guy was just starting to close the door. Naruto estimated that he'd been out for ten, maybe twenty-seconds. The man was speaking into his phone as he checked his side with a hand. The hand came away bloody.

"I got him, boss. He fucked us up bad. Ken and Renji are dead and I'm hit. Dunno if I can drive. Send back up-"

The door the man was closing crashed open as Naruto slammed his feet into it. The man staggered backward, the phone clattering with a muffled _bloop _of broken machinery to the pavement. When the man looked around, it was to find a tanned fist coming in for an introduction to his face. The introduction was made and the man noted fleetingly that the fist felt like granite before the bone fragments from his shattered nose went zinging into his brain. He dropped like a load of bricks beside his phone.

That was pretty much all Naruto had in him. He fell beside the guy and just managed to shield his face from smacking the hard floor with a forearm. "Uuuuuhhhhhhhgkkkhh" he moaned. An agony of burning fire erupted in Naruto's stomach region and he could feel himself close to losing consciousness again. Blood leaked steadily from his nose. He spotted the man's phone, in pieces, a few feet from his head. He was suddenly reminded of his own phone and what it represented.

Help. More specifically, Kiba.

The act of turning over onto his back took precious time and strength he didn't have but Naruto managed. He groped around his pockets with a hand that felt as if it weighed a ton. His nerveless fingers closed on his Blackberry. Thank God for speed dial.

* * *

"Yello," Kiba drawled. He was at central, in his cubicle, happily planting wheat on his newly expanded farm. Naruto said he'd meet him here when he was done and give him an update. Akamaru sat beside his chair, watching the avatar plant squares as Kiba clicked away.

"Kiba?"

Kiba sat forward. "Naruto? Jesus, you sound like-"

"I'm down, Kiba. Fucker Itachi…get to the garage I told you about-" Kiba winced as he heard Naruto throwing up. "Get over here, quick. I'm slipping and the bastard called for backup. They'll be here …in…"

That was all. Kiba heard the phone fall as if dropped from suddenly dead fingers. "Naruto! NARUTO!" Nothing. Naruto was gone, dead or passed out and more were coming to finish the job. Jesus, his best friend was down and he was a good twenty miles away.

Kiba shot out of his chair and down the stairs to the first floor. The elevator was notoriously slow and time was of the essence. Akamaru pounded at his heels, silent and alert to his master's grim anxiety.

"Kiba?" It was Shino. He was just coming in to work his night shift. He sidestepped as Kiba ran past on his way to his truck. Kiba didn't answer. Sensing trouble, Shino jogged after him.

He was in time to see Kiba loading a submachine gun. "Kiba, what's wrong? What case are you working-"

"I gotta go, Shino." Kiba hopped nimbly behind the wheel. Akamaru had already jumped in and was sitting in the passenger seat. After a brief hesitation, Shino climbed in as well, shoving Akamaru aside so that the big dog was forced to move to the backseat. His tail beat briefly against the side of Shino's head as he did. Kiba looked questioningly at Shino.

"I don't know what the situation is but it looks like you might need assistance," Shino said in his calm way. He pulled a Kel-tech 2000 from under his trench coat and unfolded it. Kiba didn't have time to argue and Shino was a steady man, a good ally to have when the shit was hitting the fan.

The green FJ Cruiser pulled away from the curb with a squeal of tires.

* * *

Naruto wasn't dead. He'd passed out again. When he came to this time, he wished he was dead, though. So much pain. He had to be dying. From where he lay he could see his Super-Shorty. In the distance he could hear tires screeching through a skid. He knew it had to be more of Itachi's men. Kiba couldn't have possibly gotten to him so fast. Calling on the determination that had always stood him in good stead, he began trying to make his way towards his weapon.

***

This new batch were from Itachi's personal guards. They were a good deal more wary and experienced. They parked the car outside the garage and made their way inside on foot, holding their automatic weapons at the ready. Their fingers were on the triggers and they intended to shoot anything that moved. They had their orders.

"There," one of them pointed with a slight lift of his chin. The other three looked where he was indicating. A blond man lay face down by a fancy silver Maserati. They advanced toward him in a crouch, fingers pressing the triggers on their weapons ever so slightly; they were taking no chances. They were almost on top of him when the blond suddenly rolled over and pointed his pistol grip shotgun right in their faces. His eyes were a merciless blue in the faint light. The men were too close to do anything but scatter and scatter they did.

Naruto had one brief thought, _not enough ammo, damn, _and then he was firing as they dove for cover.

* * *

Kiba drove like a demon, pushing the needle of his speedometer all the way to the right. Akamaru hunkered in the back seat and whined. Shino merely checked his gun; this amount of speed must surely mean big trouble indeed. He wanted to be ready.

They were still five blocks from the garage when they heard the gunfire. Kiba swore bitterly and coaxed another drop of speed from his truck. Shino adjusted the shades he wore day and night. They skidded to a halt in front of the garage in time to see three large men loading Naruto's limp body into a black Suburban. The men spotted Kiba and Shino, turned and opened fire on the Cruiser.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: No affiliations whatsoever with Madonna, her work, her labels, etc. The police codes are for the USA (sorry) and here are the meanings:

**10-20:** location

**10-28: **check registration on vehicle

**10-55d: **send coroner

**10-78: **send ambulance**  
**

**11-13: **injured animal

**902h: **enroute to hospital

Again sorry for any inconsistencies with the usage, in case any actual cops are reading, pls remember this is a work of fiction and I am a noob.

Thanks for the great reviews! You guys make me laugh XD.

Beta: LadyMisaga

Onward!

* * *

Chapter 4

Shino and Kiba reacted instinctively with life-saving speed. They ducked, threw open their doors and crouched behind them for cover. They fired their respective weapons from this flimsy protection simultaneously, making the men across the road disperse. Kiba saw one duck back into the entry way of the garage. One jumped behind the wheel of the Suburban and attempted to speed off. The last was crouched behind a garbage can. Kiba and Shino were still being shot at.

Kiba ran in a crouch to the back of his truck, bullets zinging off the pavement at his heels. He felt a few whiz past his head. He had a flak vest in the trunk but didn't dare stop to retrieve it. Once behind the more substantial protection of the Cruiser's rear, he pivoted, sited along the barrel of his gun and blew out the back tires of the fleeing Suburban. The big SUV tipped, righted itself, and continued swerving down the block, the ruined tires making a brisk _thwup thwup thwup _sound. It was losing speed.

Shino took the opportunity to halt it completely by running flat out toward it; he needed to get close enough to take a decent shot. He fired his Kel-Tech at garbage man's chest as that man stood to aim at him. Unseen by Shino, the man hiding in the garage also stepped out once he'd run past and took aim at Shino's back. Kiba blew the garage man's head off just as Shino dropped to one knee, aimed quickly and took out the driver of the Suburban through the back window with an amazingly accurate shot.

The Suburban's front fender dinged off the edge of a fire hydrant before coming to rest with a moderate crash against a tree two blocks away. Shino ran to it with his gun held ready.

Kiba checked garage man and garbage man. Definitely dead. No ID. He jogged to where Shino was in the process of checking Naruto's pulse. It was weak, but there. The blonde's skin was clammy to the touch, his lips blue with shock.

"Your truck still has all its tires intact," Shino observed as he looked towards the Cruiser. "We need to get him to the hospital immediately." Kiba nodded. He slung Naruto across his shoulders easily. Shino reached the truck first. He opened the rear door for Kiba and froze, staring inside.

"What," Kiba panted as he ran up. "What is-"

Akamaru.

Kiba's face slackened with shock and denial. No. Not his dog, not Akamaru. A low moaning began deep in his chest as he stared in numb, disbelieving horror. The big animal had taken a hit, perhaps more than one. His white fur was stained red all along one flank. He lay unmoving, his huge body entirely covering the back seat.

Shino flew into action. He took Naruto, stuffed him into the front passenger seat and buckled the belt across his inert form. He located the police siren and slammed it onto the hood, switching it on as he jumped behind the wheel. The keys dangled in the ignition where Kiba had left him. Shino heard Kiba climbing into the back with Akamaru and sped off towards the hospital. The siren did little to mask Kiba's sobs of grief.

* * *

Itachi tried again and again to reach his people. Nothing. Face a mask of rage, he called one man in particular. He was a lifelong friend as well as distant family. Itachi only used him for special situations. The man picked up on the second ring.

"Yes?" Shisui said blandly.

"I need you to do something for me," Itachi said.

* * *

Shino called ahead to the hospital and gave them his ETA. He said he had a possible OD on his hands and to have someone ready to pump Naruto's stomach. Next he called the station.

"10-20, garage on the corner of Nakamura and Suisen. Need a 10-28 on an '09 black Suburban with the following plate number." Shino rattled off the number he'd seen. "10-55d, 10-78, and contact Inuzuka Hana, got an 11-13 in her brother's dog. 902h, Shino out."

Shino looked over at Naruto's lolling head. _Hang in there, Naruto. _The accelerator was jammed to the floor under his large boot, his hands steady on the wheel as he negotiated the deserted streets.

***

Sakura herself, chief physician at Konoha Hospital, came bustling out to meet them with a small army of nurses and a stretcher. Naruto was manhandled onto it and rolled, at speed, through the emergency room doors. Sakura already had an oxygen mask over Naruto's face, assisting his labored breathing.

Shino watched from his place by the truck as Hana came zooming up right afterwards with a rev of her engine to stop behind the Cruiser. She hopped out of her Animal Hospital vehicle, a medical bag in one hand and worry all over her face. She sprinted to Shino. "Where?" she asked.

He pointed and Hana wrenched open the rear door on the Cruiser to find Kiba holding Akamaru's head in his lap. He raised a ravaged face to hers. "He's still breathing but I don't think he's going to make it, sis." He tried to say more, but tears flooded his eyes and his face crumpled.

"You let me decide that," Hana said grimly. "Help me get him into my truck."

Kiba gave a watery smile and nodded. Shino noted idly that it was a strange thing to see someone like Kiba expose such vulnerability. The man was known down at central as The Tank because once he went after a target there was no stopping him. Kiba was ruthless.

* * *

Naruto heard sounds around him, words shouted in an urgent and familiar voice, as if in a slow motion dream. Or like an old-fashioned record, one's whose rpm had been drastically altered and slowed. The words deepened, lengthened until they weren't words anymore but just weird noise. He felt himself floating, disconnected to anything real. It was an interesting sensation.

When he did become aware of his surroundings again it was to find that he wasn't anywhere he recognized.

***

_He was standing in some kind of endless hall lined with trees. There was soft yellowish light all around. Pinkish yellow clouds churned along the hall floor, obscuring the surface, hiding his own feet from view. The ceiling disappeared into faint white light, so far above him as to be invisible. He was wearing really odd clothing. Where was he? More importantly, _how were there trees growing in the hall???

_He took a closer look at the trees. The leaves in particular seemed important. Leaves. Leaf. It meant something to him but he couldn't understand what. A symbol? A closer look at the leaves revealed there were tiny moving pictures on them, like sepia-toned movies taking place. He squinted…he was in some of those movies. A lot of them. His eyes widened. He was in all of them, and the other person in them was…_

_Naruto abruptly became aware of someone approaching him from the far side of the hall. He tensed. He couldn't even see the end of the hall, so where had the figure come from? He was just suddenly there, a few hundred yards away and churning the odd cloudy froth on the floor with his unhurried steps. The figure was very strangely shaped. Who…?_

_Sasuke._

_But this Sasuke was as different from the Sasuke he knew as night was different from day. The one he knew was effeminate, passive, and he suspected, easily dominated. There was absolutely nothing aggressive about him._

This _Sasuke was the opposite of that. Naruto could tell just from the walk, though the sword poking over one shoulder also helped. The walk was assured, confident, violence waiting to happen. The face said 'I'd fuck you up as soon as look at you'. The reason for his strange shape was revealed to be some kind of purple thing tied around his waist with an enormous rope. He stopped in front of Naruto and smiled. Somehow Naruto knew that this Sasuke's smiles were very rare occurrences. He felt privileged to witness it, humbled to be the cause of it. "Sasuke?" he whispered._

_"Usuratonkachi," Sasuke said with a knowing smirk._

_

* * *

  
_

Sakura worked well under pressure. And this was a friend of hers, someone she cared deeply about. Her hands were steady as she maneuvered Naruto's body onto its left side and lowered his head. She held her hand out for the lubricated endotracheal tube and had it placed immediately in her palm. Her team operated seamlessly with her as she worked to save Naruto's life. "Prep the charcoal and have the lab ready to test whatever I get out of him," she said crisply. She began inserting the tube down Naruto's throat.

* * *

_"Am I dead?" Naruto wanted to know._

_A small chuckle from Sasuke. "Far from it. It would take more than drugs to kill you, Dobe."_

_Dobe. Like in his dream. Naruto's mind was swirling with questions. He decided to start with the easy ones. "Then why am I here? Where are we, what is this place?"_

_Sasuke looked around, turning his head gracefully. "It's sort of a holding place that's been created for us. Our souls wait here until they're reborn and united in life."_

_"Our souls? Like, can any soul-"_

_"No. Just yours and mine."_

_Naruto remembered what Kiba had said about reincarnation and soul mates. "We've been here before?"_

_Another tiny smile. "Many times. Countless times. Look." He pointed with an arm covered in some kind of black sleeve. Naruto looked at the leaves he indicated._

_"What are those?" the blonde asked._

_"Other lives we've lived."_

_"We're always together?"_

_"Always."_

_Naruto digested this. There was a timeless feel about this place, as if time itself stood still here and there was no rush to leave. "Are we lovers, Sasuke?"_

_"We're soul mates."_

So Kiba had the right of it, _Naruto thought. "That means yes?"_

_"It means we share one soul. Two halves of the same being, ying and yang. Doesn't necessarily mean we're lovers, though we have been. We've also been enemies, friends. In a few lives we didn't meet at all. Those lives were short."_

_Naruto was silent. Sasuke didn't seem inclined to break the silence, content to look at him. At last he asked again, "Why am I here if I'm not dying?"_

_Sasuke shrugged one shoulder. "Might be a result of what my brother had you drink. I don't know. I do know that though you were close to dying, you were never in any actual danger of doing so. Your body is more than what it appears to be."_

_"How so?"_

_Sasuke gestured at Naruto's weird outfit. They were clothes the blonde privately thought that he wouldn't be caught dead in. "This is your original form, when we first began. Your first life, you had a demon sealed in your body, fused with your soul."_

_Naruto leaned forward a bit, cocking his head as if he hadn't heard correctly. "I'm sorry, demon? Did you say demon just now?"_

_Sasuke merely continued his tale. "Just as we are inextricably linked, so are you and the demon. Throughout time his presence in your soul has gotten progressively weaker, until he is all but gone from you." Sasuke touched the strange hairs on Naruto's cheek. "Almost gone, anyway. His presence now is no more than these whiskers and your strength. A strength that's nothing like what it was in your original incarnation. And your body heals faster than normal. It was already working to neutralize the poisons my brother gave you long before you received help."_

_Naruto was fascinated by this explanation, but it was the touch on his cheek that held his attention. The hand didn't move away. A thought occurred to him. "So even though we're soul mates and connected, others can be connected to us too? Do you have a demon as well?"_

_"Of sorts. My brother and I are linked. Sometimes he's my savior, at others my downfall. Enemies or real brothers, he is always with me when I'm reborn._

_"That's gotta suck, no?" _

_Sasuke smiled. Then Naruto said, "I'm down there in the hospital, aren't I?"_

_Sasuke nodded._

_"Where is your body? The Sasuke I know in this life?"_

_"Asleep. Or, he looks asleep to anyone who's looking at him. When I felt your soul here, I came to investigate."_

_"Oh. Does he know me?"_

_"No more than you know him." _

_"But I did feel like I knew him," Naruto said. He suddenly felt weird. He looked down at himself and saw the cloudy floor disappearing. He could see his body laid out on the stretcher, Sakura bent over him, Shino, Kiba and Hana watching from a window in the wall of his hospital room. He looked up at Sasuke in alarm. "What's happening to me?"_

_"You're waking up."_

_"Will I remember any of this?" Naruto waved a hand frantically at the disappearing hall with its strange trees._

_"No. Neither will my incarnation in this life. You'll proceed as if this encounter never occurred."_

_Strange that as their hall faded, memories of lives with Sasuke were rushing back. Naruto reached for him. "Don't go. I love you. I love you, Sasuke. I love you."_

_"I know. I'm waiting for you, Naruto. Always waiting."_

_***  
_

Naruto gasped, coughed, flailed at whatever was shoved down his throat. "Aaarrrck!"

"Hold him steady," Sakura said in a relieved voice. "Naruto, can you hear me?"

His eyes flew open. "Ghithisfcking fing ooot ffme!"

Sakura gently extracted the stomach tube and the endotracheal tube. Naruto heaved, but there was nothing left in his stomach to come up. "What was that?" she asked sweetly.

"I said get that fucking thing out of me." Naruto sat up shakily. His body felt weak, his head fuzzy and throbbing. He had a nagging sense of having just been somewhere bittersweet. A feeling of melancholy and distant, agonizing heartache swept over him. Then his mind cleared and all he was aware of was the fact that he'd nearly died. He'd been drugged, shot at and he'd nearly. Fucking. Died. His shudders stopped as a cold, numbing rage descended on him.

Sakura's tentative smile died away as she saw Naruto's blue eyes harden into shards of crystallized hate. "Naruto, you had a close one. Why don't you lay back and rest while the tests are being comple-"

He swung his legs off the bed and got up. A nurse rushed to his side to take his blood pressure and other vital stats. Sakura was silent. She couldn't keep him here, she knew, and really he seemed fine. Her eyes ran over his bare chest as he tolerated his stats being taken. A needle was pressed into the vein of his inner arm as blood was drawn. He startled her when he spoke. Her eyes rose guiltily from his chest. "What was in me?"

Her mind left thoughts of her childhood crush as it became all business, focusing on work. "A deadly cocktail, if ever I saw one. How you survived as long as you did, I will never know. You should have been dead three minutes after the stuff hit your system. There were powerful general anesthetics in your body," she said consulting the report from the lab that had come in only seconds before he'd woken up. "Narcotics and hallucinogens. All that was coupled with alcohol…you're a walking miracle, Naruto." She stared up at him with wide eyes.

Naruto met her gaze. "You're the miracle, Sakura. You saved my life." He bent and kissed her cheek. "Thanks, sweet-cheeks."

Sakura blushed at the use of that name, as well as at the touch of his lips. He'd called her that when they'd been dating. He'd loved to smack her ass whenever she rode him and call her sweet-cheeks in reference to her heart-shaped derriere. She wished she'd been able to hold on to him.

***

Naruto stepped into the hall, leaving a bemused and rueful Sakura behind without a second thought. He saw Shino, Kiba and Hana leaning against the far wall and talking. Hana spotted him first. Her words froze on her lips as her eyes devoured him. He looked at her emotionlessly, wondering why she'd come.

Kiba looked over to see why Hana had stopped speaking and gave a rusty exclamation at seeing Naruto up and walking about. Shino seemed to express approval, though he didn't smile. Kiba came rushing up to Naruto, stopped when he was in front of him, wavered for a few seconds, then threw his arms around the blonde in a fierce hug and lifted him off the floor.

Naruto was mildly disgusted to feel Kiba's tears and spit on his neck as the taller man cried openly. He was mortified to note that his own eyes were clouding up in response. The only reason he allowed the spectacle to continue without demanding Kiba put him down was because obviously Kiba had gotten to him in time; Kiba was the one who'd really saved his life, not Sakura.

At last Kiba calmed down and wiped his face on the hem of his shirt. Naruto wiped at the slime on his neck and grimaced. Shino deemed the atmosphere safe and sauntered over. He hadn't wanted to approach when he might have been swept up in the emotions being displayed. Shino did not like being touched, a fact some people learned the hard way.

"You got to me in time," Naruto was saying. "I owe you big time, man. Big time."

Kiba waved a hand. "You're my bro, Kit. Ride or die, right?"

"Ride or die," Naruto affirmed. They clasped hands, performed their childhood handshake, a complicated series of moves that ended with them pointing at each other's hearts. A handshake symbolizing their lifelong commitment to be there for the other.

Shino pushed his glasses up and Naruto became aware of him standing there, hands shoved into the pockets of his trench coat. Kiba noticed, too, and hurried to explain. "Wouldn't have saved your rosy ass at all if it weren't for Shino, here. Joker really came through."

Naruto held out a hand to Shino, someone he'd never been on more than nodding terms with. Shino did not accept his hand, but dipped his head in a small bow of acknowledgment. "Thank you," Naruto said awkwardly.

"You are welcome. Kiba has apprised me of his case. I'd like to help."

Naruto glanced briefly at Kiba, who gave a small nod. "Uh, yeah," Naruto said. "That'll work."

Shino bowed again. "In that case, the hospital has a conference room I think would suit our purposes. We need to talk."

"Right. How long have I been here?"

"'Bout six hours now," Kiba stated as he, Shino and Naruto began walking. "It's almost 7 am."

"Six hours," Naruto said wonderingly.

"Naruto!" Sakura jogged up, holding his shirt. He took it from her and pushed his arms through the sleeves, noting the garment was filthy and ripped in places. It reminded him of his fight for his life, which brought on his rage all over again. "Stay close by for a couple of hours," Sakura was saying. "I'll have the results of your blood work and I want to check you over again before you leave. I understand you'll be in the conference room?"

Naruto nodded, watching Hana approach from the corner of his eye. He wanted to be gone from there.

"Good. I'll contact you there." Sakura cocked her head as she was paged. Code blue. "I think that's the guy your men brought in, Shino." She ran down the hall, looping her stethoscope around her neck, her clogs making light sounds on the linoleum.

After a brief hesitation, Shino followed her. Naruto went with Shino. Kiba remained behind to ask his sister about Akamaru.

***

Hana had walked up timidly, her eyes on the blonde she'd loved so much. Naruto had steadfastly ignored her. Now she watched him jogging by Shino's side as they dwindled down the hall and turned a corner.

Akamaru was stabilized, Hana said. A bullet had grazed one lung, another had entered and exited his body, narrowly missing his spine. He'd lost a lot of blood, but would recover in time.

"You're the best vet in Japan, sis." Kiba drew her into his arms, hugging her for other reasons besides saving Akamaru's life. Hana clung to him, sobbing softly. After awhile Kiba asked, "Is this the first time you've seen him since it happened?"

Hana nodded against his shoulder. "He didn't even acknowledge me. If I at least had his hate that would mean he cared, but it's like I don't even exist to him."

Kiba guided her to a set of chairs meant for waiting relatives of patients. They sat. He looked at his hands while Hana got herself under control. His hands were stiff with Akamaru's dried blood. Once he knew the dog would live, he'd been so worried about Naruto that he hadn't cleaned up. He picked idly at the black crust under one nail as he spoke carefully to his sister. "You did cheat on him, Hana. What did you expect?"

Fresh tears coursed down her cheeks as she shrugged helplessly. "I don't know. Something?"

Kiba studied her dark eyes. He'd been torn when that particular shit had gone down. He didn't like it, but he'd been forced to side with Naruto against his own sister. She'd cheated on his blonde friend with that actor Kankurou and Naruto had caught them at it. Kind of hard not to seeing as they'd been in his house, in his bed. Kiba firmly believed the only reason Naruto hadn't killed her was because she was Kiba's sister. And Naruto loved Kiba too much to hurt their friendship over 'that bitch', as the blonde had put it.

"Why'd you do it," Kiba asked now. The event was a good six years in the past, but he'd never asked why his sister had done what she did. "I know you loved him. Looks like you still do, so why? I mean, he gave you everything, showered you with gifts and you said yourself he was a demon in the sack. So why? Kankurou didn't even compare."

Hana smiled sadly. "Because he was always so…I don't know, unapproachable."

Kiba remembered the easy way Naruto used to drape his arm around Hana's neck, how often they kissed, how many times he'd gone to Naruto's mansion only to hear his own sister screaming in pleasure as flesh made audibly wet contact with flesh…he frowned, not understanding. Hana went on to explain.

"He was there and not there. He would look at me, smile at me, laugh with me…but I knew I never really had his heart. It's like…I was something fun for him. Like…he never seemed to get worked up if I said I wanted to spend the day with my friends instead of with him. He never asked who I was out with or bugged me for sex. If I decided to withhold sex for a month, he was cool with it. If I wanted to fuck every hour, he was ready to oblige. He was just so blasé about everything. I wanted to make him feel real emotions, to know if I mattered to him at all."

Kiba stared at his sister with dawning comprehension. "You never fell in love with Kankurou like you told Naruto. You staged that scene with Kankurou so Naruto could find you. You did it all on purpose. You broke my friend's heart deliberately."

Hana gave a bitter smile as she tucked a lock of hair behind one ear. "I did do it on purpose, but his heart wasn't broken. I know him, Kiba. He was insulted at being cuckolded, but there was no sense of loss from him. He was mad, not hurt. I wanted him to get jealous, to fight for me, to cry…all he did was look at us in his bed, on his thousand-dollar sheets and say 'I won't be watching your films again, Kankurou.' And you know the worst part? I never even had sex with Kankurou! We just waited around in Naruto's bed, naked and talking and laughing nervously, wondering if Naruto would get violent." Hana uttered a sour laugh that was full of regret. "Naruto never loved me."

Kiba tried to process it all, tried to imagine Naruto not loving the women he slept with. Hana knew Naruto, but so did Kiba. Better than she ever could. He realized his sister was right. Social and amiable and happy-go-lucky though Naruto was, he never got serious about anyone. He never leaned on Kiba's shoulder of an evening, cursing out some hoe for doing some fuckery. Hana was right, women were fun things to be enjoyed to his blonde friend, not things to get worked up over. And now that he was thinking about it, he knew that Naruto's heart _hadn't _been broken. Loyalty was big with the blonde. Betrayal was not forgiven, ever.

Still, he didn't agree with what his sister had done. But it was over, in the past and there was no use crying about it now. He patted Hana's knee and remained with her a few more minutes.

***

Naruto watched as Sakura and a team of doctors worked to save the thug's life. He and Shino were viewing these efforts through a windowed wall. The blonde felt ripe indignation that this thug should receive medical treatment at all, but recognized his usefulness if he lived. "He pulled a fifty cal gun on me," Naruto recalled as he watched Sakura bark orders.

"Yes," Shino confirmed. "That weapon was retrieved from the crime scene as well as your own. Your phone is also in custody. This man was the only one still alive when police arrived on the scene. They ran a check on him. Apparently that gun is well-known to be associated with him. He used it for all his jobs."

Naruto remembered thinking what kind of creep went around with that kind of firepower in his pocket.

The guy did not respond to resuscitation. Sakura cursed in frustration. Then she brushed her sweaty pink hair from her forehead, told her team to log the time and joined Naruto and Shino in the hall. She seemed affronted at not being able to save the man's life. She addressed them with her arms folded across her chest.

"We couldn't save him," she said unnecessarily. "The brain damage was too severe, the bone fragments too deeply lodged. He never even regained consciousness." She looked back and forth between the two men. "He must have been hit in the face with a wrecking ball; his nose was completely pulverized, his cheeks fractured."

Naruto dimly recalled punching the guy. "I hit him," he said falteringly. "But I didn't think I'd hit him that hard."

"Hmph. I know you've always been a little stronger than normal, Naruto, but you couldn't have done that kind of damage with your fist, even if you hadn't been on the verge of dying." Sakura eyed him with a frown.

Kiba strolled up just then. "I wouldn't be too sure about that, Sakura. Naruto always did display wild strength whenever he was in serious trouble. He's weird like that."

Sakura seemed thoughtful for a few moments. Then she sighed, shook her head and left to fill out forms on the newly deceased man.

* * *

Shino, Kiba and Naruto adjourned to the aforementioned conference room.

"All right," Kiba said when he and Shino had a cup of strong black coffee each. Naruto said his stomach still felt too tender so he didn't have any. "You tell us what happened in the club and we'll fill you in on what happened after you called me." He looked at Naruto expectantly as he sipped his steaming coffee.

Naruto's mind went back. He spoke thoughtfully, concisely. He left out his feelings on seeing Sasuke again and the kissing and groping, but he told everything else, especially the things Sasuke had told him about his life. His tone told Kiba clearly that the blonde was just biding his time until he could exact payback. Kiba planned on being by his side when that happy time arrived.

"When did Sasuke slip you the drugs?" Shino asked.

That caught Naruto's attention. "It wasn't Sasuke. It was Itachi, I'm sure of it."

Shino's sunglasses gleamed faintly in the sunlight coming in from the Venetian blinds at the large windows. "You said Itachi wasn't there."

"He wasn't, but-"

"You had a drink at the bar with Sasuke, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"Who suggested drinks in the first place?" Shino asked.

"Sasuke, but I'm telling you-"

"And who actually handed you the drink?" Shino interrupted. "Do you remember that?"

Naruto fell silent. Shino was a detective himself and the blonde suddenly recalled his reputation for breaking suspects in the interrogation rooms. He thought maybe it was a combination of his relentlessly logical mind and the way those sunglasses just got under your skin after awhile. Naruto longed to snatch the things and stomp on them until they were nothing but itty bitty black flecks of nothing.

But he remembered Sasuke handing him the drink. The bartender had handed both drinks to Sasuke and Sasuke had handed Naruto his. Had there been more? Naruto closed his eyes and brought up the club scene in his mind.

A detective - any cop worth his badge, really - always noticed more than the average person. Naruto went back to that time, to right when he'd sat down at the bar.

_Sasuke handed him a drink from the bartender and –_

Naruto froze that image. Right there.

_He'd been focused on Sasuke, had still been sizzling from the kiss, those touches…but right there, as he'd sat at the bar, he'd glanced automatically at the bartender, taking in those around him from force of habit. There had been a guarded look flicked his way as he'd handed the drinks to Sasuke. Sasuke's face had been open, smiling, unconcerned and untroubled. He'd handed the drink to Naruto as he spoke, no tension at all in his voice or body language. _

_Had there been any in either, Naruto would have been alerted. Sasuke hadn't watched him as he drank, the way a person watched when they were waiting for poison to take effect. He'd been comfortable. He hadn't searched Naruto's face for signs of impending wooziness when he'd bid him goodnight. He'd licked and sucked Naruto's mouth. He wouldn't have done that if there'd been the slightest chance he could be ingesting what Naruto had been drugged with._

Naruto opened his eyes, his hand fisted on his mouth as he rested his elbow on the table they sat at. His companions watched him in silence as he watched a male robin trying to pursue a female on a branch outside the window. They day looked to be a beauty, yet he was stuck in here, recently come face to face with his own mortality and unwilling to admit his budding feelings for Sasuke were clouding his judgment.

But Shino was right. And because Naruto was a good cop, he was forced to admit that if he could bullshit the Uchihas into believing he was a green seventeen year old, then Sasuke could charm him into drinking enough drugs to kill a fucking elephant.

No. Sasuke hadn't tried to kill him. It went against all the evidence to the contrary, but Naruto felt in his gut that Sasuke wasn't malicious. He didn't have it in him to kill anyone and he most definitely wouldn't try to hurt Naruto. He said this to Shino and Kiba.

"I disagree," Shino began. "He-"

But Kiba was finely attuned to Naruto's moods. Something more was going on that the blonde wasn't talking about. "Shino, give it a rest."

Shino let the matter drop for the time being.

"What we need," Kiba said as he studied Naruto, "is to continue the plan of you infiltrating this bastard's inner circle. How we doing on that front?"

"I..uh…hvndete." Naruto mumbled. He clasped his suddenly shaking hands on the table and looked away.

"What?" Kiba said.

"I said I have a date. With Sasuke. Tonight."

Kiba had to cover his mouth with a hand to stifle his hard grin, but Shino responded at once. "You cannot think to go anywhere near Itachi or his brother after they attempted to kill you. Hasn't it occurred to you to ask yourself why they even tried? Your cover is blown." He turned to Kiba. "How can you ask about the infiltration when this is obviously the case?"

Kiba resisted the urge to howl with mad laughter only by biting his inner cheek till it bled. "Because I know Naruto. He's got something brewing in that block head of his, some way to spin the murder attempt." He looked at the blonde. "Am I right?"

Naruto gave an answering grin that didn't quite reach his eyes. "For sure. I know just how I'm going to play it, too."

Shino's face held displeasure. And suspicion. "What do you plan?"

"The way I figure it, we need to tie Itachi up in jail just long enough to acquire a search warrant to obtain the hard data we need to finish him, right?"

Kiba and Shino nodded.

"Well, then, I'm going to get Itachi to knowingly feed me, a minor, some shit that will get him put away. He'll be let out once he pays bail, probably after only a few hours, but it should be long enough to for us to do some proper digging. I'm just going to need some back up. I don't want to have to actually take the stuff."

He outlined the plan to both speechless men. When he was done, Kiba stood slowly and clapped in fervent applause. "Brilliant. If you could pull that off it would earn you an Oscar."

Shino only stared. "You are the precise reason why I work alone," he told the blonde. People like Naruto were entirely too unpredictable and wild.

* * *

Itachi watched Sasuke getting ready for his date. It was 7 pm. They were upstairs, the club's noise a distant thunder that pulsed up from the floor. Sasuke hummed as he applied a generous coat of black eyeliner, the black polish on his nails a stark contrast to his fair skin. His tight black jeans showed off his delectable ass as he bent toward the mirror and his mesh shirt displayed his smooth back. He'd forgone the choker this evening in favor of a silver chain with the family's fan dangling from every other link. Sasuke stopped humming to sing a few verses of the song.

_"Iiiiii've had other guys…Iiiii've looked into their eyes…but I never knew love before…till you walked through my door…"_

Itachi grimaced. Sasuke had ever been a fan of Madonna. He didn't know why. The bitch couldn't sing worth a dry shit.

Shisui had arrived at the garage to find the place swarming with cops and cordoned off with police tape. He'd watched as one of many spectators, blending into the crowd easily. He'd overheard snatches of conversation from the milling officers that told him the blonde had survived, that cops had arrived to snatch him from Itachi's people just as they'd been about to get away. Amazingly, Shisui hadn't heard who the blond was, only the name, which Itachi already knew, and the fact that he'd been rushed to the hospital.

Shisui had gone there to see if he could retrieve Naruto, but two plainclothes detectives had been standing outside the room and the attending physician herself hadn't left the blonde's side. Shisui had called Itachi for further orders. He'd told Itachi that the two detectives looked like they chewed nails for breakfast. Shisui could have handled them but he didn't see a way to get them alone without alerting them. And they were both packing serious heat. Itachi had told him to take care of the one that had survived. The feds would be getting no information on the Uchihas from him. Shisui had hung up and proceeded to inject a syringe-full of air into the I.V of the man Naruto had punched, as instructed. He'd slipped out of the hospital just as Sakura had run into the room with the other doctors who'd tried to save the man.

Itachi had thought long and hard on everything Shisui had told him. Two cops but no parents had come to await news of Naruto's fate. That felt wrong. Wouldn't parents be concerned if their child lay at death's door? For Itachi _had_ tried to kill him. He'd told his men to bring the kid if he happened to survive, but he'd instructed the bartender to lace Naruto's drink with enough drugs to stop his heart instantly.

Truthfully, he'd watched in disbelief as the kid kept sipping the stuff with no apparent side effects; he'd expected Naruto to drop dead there in the club. He'd watched in growing superstitious dread as the blond got up, let Sasuke kiss him and then walked on steady legs out of the club. He had his men tail him.

All that had been done and watched from the comfort of his private room. It was where he kept all important information, cash, drugs and weapons. He'd watched Sasuke and Naruto making out on the floor in his living quarters and decided that he didn't want to possess him after all. Sasuke was too into the kid. He wanted Naruto dead, that was that.

But the blonde had survived. And Sasuke was going out with him. Only one question remained. Well, two questions. One, did Naruto know who'd tried to kill him? And two, did Itachi dare try again?

The answer to both seemed to be yes. Itachi smelled a rat. He sat wondering how to accomplish it. He could, of course, simply put a gun to the blonde's head but he didn't think the man, boy, or whatever he was would be so consummately stupid as to show his face here again, not after what had happened. But Itachi meant to see him dead. He would have to see about approaching the kid's residence. And if it turned out that he _was _a fed, well Itachi had men in the police department he could utilize. He addressed Sasuke's swaying form as his brother brushed his hair until it gleamed.

"I don't think Naruto is coming tonight, Sasuke."

Sasuke selected cologne, lightly sprayed his neck and the insides of his wrists. "Why?"

"Just a feeling."

"He'll be here. Why can't you be happy for me?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes. He met Sasuke's gaze in the mirror. "I don't want you seeing him, Sasuke. I don't trust him."

Sasuke didn't comment. He never got into confrontations with his brother. It was better to meekly accept Itachi's words and wishes. But he didn't say he wouldn't see Naruto, either. That fact was not lost on Itachi. He opened his mouth to demand an answer when one of the guards buzzed through the intercom on the steel door.

"Boss, that blonde kid is here again. You told us to keep a lookout for him."

Itachi's eyes widened in disbelief as Sasuke gave a blinding smile and rushed to open the door. Before he knew it, Naruto was falling into the room, falling into Sasuke's arms as he sobbed uncontrollable wails of fright and despair. Itachi noticed in dazed wonder the real tears, the way Naruto's body shook as if with mortal terror. He was hysterical.

"Oh, Sasuke!" Naruto practically screamed. His weight unbalanced Sasuke, who was struggling to hold them both up. Sasuke sat down hard on his ass with Naruto hanging off his neck like a wet blanket. "Sasuke, I was _attacked!"_

_

* * *

  
_

In an abandoned building a block away, Kiba watched what was going on in the room on the laptop Shikamaru had set up. Shikamaru was one of Naruto's personal tech guys, a computer genius of some renown in the geek circles. He was working with the backup Kiba had drafted for this mission. Said backup consisted of Shino and one guy undercover in the club named Sai.

Shino had recommended Sai for two reasons. The first was that Sai was a deceptively resourceful cop who thought on his feet. The second was that he was as gay as New Year's Eve and could blend in with the club crowd. Shino also said Sai had amazing hand to hand skills. All were wearing com units from Naruto's tech team, equipment Shikamaru had assured them the dumb guards would be unable to detect. They all listened to Naruto's performance. Sai's voice came across to the people in the abandoned building.

"He's good. Really good. I…hey, baby, wanna dance?"

Kiba rolled his eyes. Sai had apparently gotten distracted. He focused on Naruto. He was wearing a tiny camera disguised as a pen he wore in the pocket of his t-shirt. The visual was obscured now as Sasuke held him but the audio came through loud and clear.

* * *

Sasuke stared in shock at the bundle of hysterical male in his arms. He made soothing shush-ing noises, stroked Naruto's hair and his back. "Naruto, what happened? Oh my God, what is it?"

Tearful though Naruto's eyes were, they were nevertheless sharp. He'd watched Sasuke and Itachi's' reactions carefully the second he'd toppled himself into the room. Sasuke's face had held open pleasure at his arrival. Itachi's had held shock, followed swiftly by loathing and suspicion.

He thought Naruto was too far gone to notice, obviously, or he wouldn't have revealed himself like that. He soon had his face composed to a look of indifference anyway, further confirming Naruto's belief; if Itachi hadn't tried to snuff him, he'd be just as concerned as Sasuke.

Itachi had definitely been the one to spike his drink. Filing the information away, Naruto had proceeded with his plan, covering his towering rage with noisy weeping.

"I-I w-w-w-was driving home and I started to feel sick and then these guys were _shooting_ at me and-and-and they almost killed me!" Naruto stuttered this convincingly as he buried his face in Sasuke's thin shoulder, hearing Sai ask someone to dance.

"What?" Sasuke said, shocked. "Who would attack you and try to kill you???" He clutched at Naruto like a protective mother hen would gather her chick under one wing.

Itachi was sickened by this obvious display of bullshit, but he played along, walking toward the two young men on the floor in measured strides. "Indeed. And if they were shooting at you, how did you get away?"

Naruto lifted his tear-streaked face to Itachi's. His eyes were wide, blue and guileless. "I-I had a gun. My bodyguard gave it to me. He didn't approve of me coming to this neighborhood by myself. I made him promise he wouldn't tell my parents, but he gave me his gun. He said it was just in case. I had it in the car." Naruto dissolved into fresh tears. Sasuke made tsk-ing sounds, stroking his hands on Naruto's hair.

"And you said you felt sick?" Itachi asked smoothly.

"Yeah," Naruto hiccupped. "All I had was a glass of something here at the bar, though. But I didn't get sick the other night when I first came in so I think it was some bad shrimp I ate before I came over here."

Itachi watched and listened carefully. In his line of work one learned to develop an ear for lies, an eye for tell-tale bodily signals. He could detect none. Naruto gazed up at him from the circle of Sasuke's arms as if truly frightened. He was forced to consider the fact that the kid really believed what he was saying. He wavered. Then he remembered the issue of his parents.

"Even if your parents didn't know where you were last night, I heard you say to Sasuke just now that you were in the hospital. How can they let you out of their sight so soon after a near-death experience? I'm sure the police informed them that you were shot at, despite your guard's efforts to keep your secrets?"

Naruto's sobbing stopped. "I…kind of snuck out. I wanted to see Sasuke again. Anyways, they think the same thing that I do. That someone in this neighborhood saw my clothes and tried to rob me. That's why I'm dressed different tonight."

He waved a shaking hand at his clothes. Naruto was wearing Christian Audigier's Ed Hardy in shirt, jeans and sneakers. A few steps down sartorially, but still pricy. And Itachi could smell that the clothes were new from where he stood. He gazed steadily into Naruto's eyes.

_He's telling the truth, _Itachi decided. _Or what he believes to be the truth. _He relaxed slightly, analyzing ways to use the situation.

Sasuke placed gentle kisses on Naruto's wet cheek and in his shiny hair. This further calmed the blond down. After several more minutes of petting and other assorted vomit-worthy displays (Itachi _hated_ seeing Sasuke touch him), Sasuke helped Naruto to the predominately white living room and sat with him on a couch. Itachi sauntered after them, thinking about how his impression of the boy had been rearranged.

***

"I'm sorry," Naruto said in false embarrassment to Sasuke. "I blubbered like a baby. I'm not usually like that, but I'd never been shot at before and all I could think about was coming here. I knew I'd feel better if I saw you." Naruto almost gagged at having to pretend he was so weak, but he figured this was how a teenager would react to what he'd been through.

Sasuke smiled. For sure, he was definitely not the one to give comfort to macho types like Naruto…but then he'd never seen someone like Naruto need comfort. He found wanting to protect Naruto had come to him naturally at the sight of his tears. Still, Sasuke was the one usually getting comforted. "It's okay. I'm glad you came to me. We can forget the date and stay here if you want. Until you feel better or longer. You're safe here."

Lost in thought as he was, this announcement managed to get Itachi's attention. An idea hit him. "Yes, Naruto. What happened to you was traumatic. You are more than welcome to stay here until you feel better. In fact, I may have the very thing to assist in that matter." He got up and disappeared into the back rooms. Naruto looked over at Sasuke.

"I forgot all about the date," he lied. "If it's okay with you, I'd like to stay here."

Sasuke murmured that it would be fine. Then he frowned. "My brother is probably going to offer you meth again…you don't have to take it if you don't-"

Naruto managed a tortured look. "Actually, I want to forget what happened to me. You don't know what it was like, Sasuke. The guns were so big and the men hurt me…"

Sasuke drew Naruto in for another embrace. "Shhh. Don't talk about it."

Naruto nodded, went on in an admirably quivery voice. "If what he has will make me forget, even for a little while…I mean it's just one time. One time won't hurt, right?"

Sasuke didn't answer as Itachi came back with a small engraved box. He placed it on a miniature glass table in front of Naruto and opened it. Here the crystallized meth was, among other assorted drugs. Naruto looked up at Itachi's face, apprehensive but clearly curious.

"I could get in trouble for using that, couldn't I," Naruto said. "I'm scheduled for a follow-up with the doctor tomorrow…if that stuff is found in my system…I'm only seventeen…"

Itachi smiled. "Medical reports can be altered, doctors bribed…."

Naruto nodded and smiled himself now. Sai and Shino should be storming the place at any moment. Itachi had knowingly offered hard drugs to a minor. He waited.

And waited.

* * *

"Dammit, can't you fix it?" Kiba snarled to Shikamaru. The screen on the laptop was showing nothing but snow and Naruto's com unit had gone out soon after he'd gone into that room. The last thing they'd heard was Naruto saying why he was dressed differently.

"No, I can't. Sasuke must have hugged Naruto a little too enthusiastically. I think the pen dropped and damaged the camera. As for his com, that room has some kind of jamming signal." Shino was down in the club with Sai, waiting for the word to go.

Kiba and Shikamaru looked at each other nervously.

"Well," Sai said brightly in their ears. "Naruto can take care of himself, right? I mean that's what you guys said. God, I _love _this song! Dance with me, Shino!"

Kiba and Shikamaru listened to Shino threatening in his calm voice to crush Sai's skull. "The problem isn't whether or not he can take care of himself," Kiba muttered. "It's the fact that he's in there with someone who tried to murder him with no weapon and us not knowing if we should storm the place or not. We won't get a chance like this again and we can't fuck it up."

"Seems like we already fucked up by losing com with him," Shikamaru said as he chewed his toothpick.

Kiba was forced to agree. He had a very bad feeling of a sudden.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for skipping through the trial part and other events associated with the aftermath of the case but I want to concentrate on Sasuke and Naruto, the story is ultimately about them not the case. Any mistakes I made regarding the operation of the judicial system I also apologize for.

TO ItaHinaSasu...I tried. I really did :S.

Thanks for the reviews :D

Beta: Blood Zephyr

* * *

Chapter 5

Itachi looked back and forth between the offerings in the engraved box, and Naruto. Sasuke looked back and forth between Naruto and his brother. Naruto only looked at the meth and wondered what could be taking Shino and Sai so long.

Shikamaru had looked at the retinal scan his hidden cam had shown him and set to work looking up the manufacturer, hacking into their files to get the override code. They only needed the proof from Naruto's little act for Shikamaru to type in a few commands and have the door sliding open so _where the fuck were they???_

Stalling, Naruto reached for one of the small crystal pellets. He held it between thumb and forefinger, rolling it as he affected a wide-eyed look of nervousness. "What do I do? Just eat it?" He asked Itachi.

Itachi smiled. "The form you're holding, yes. Just swallow it."

Naruto had to assume something had gone wrong. Under the cover of examining the meth in his hand, he glanced down at his shirt pocket. The pen was gone.

Damn.

And he was getting nothing but silence from the com unit deep in his ear.

Okay. Since no one was barging through the steel door, he had to assume he'd lost com before Itachi had hung himself. Great. He had Itachi fooled, he couldn't risk undoing all that by backing out now. Maybe the situation could be saved somehow. He had faith in Shikamaru. The man hadn't failed him yet. Either way, he was going to have to put this crap in his mouth.

"Naruto, it's okay, you don't have to," Sasuke murmured soothingly at seeing him hesitate.

"Shut your mouth, Sasuke." Itachi's eyes never left Naruto's face.

_It's just this one time. _Naruto took a breath and placed the pea-sized pellet in his mouth. He let it rest on his tongue, grimacing at the extremely bitter taste. His mouth filled with saliva as the small rock quickly dissolved. He saw Itachi relax his shoulders and lean back in his armchair. Sasuke sat by his side, stroking one hand up and down Naruto's arm.

Naruto knew that among other things, methamphetamines were supposed to induce a sense of euphoria. He was braced against it, against any change he might feel in his body or thoughts. He sat tensely, waiting for the drugs to have some effect on him. After a few minutes they did.

He couldn't say that he felt nothing, but it wasn't the mass hijacking of his mind that he'd expected, either. It was more like a weightless sense of calm that encroached with all the inevitability of an ocean wave. He was aware of it, but unable to resist it. He felt his stiff body relax, felt his muscles loosen, even though he was perfectly aware that it was the drugs working in him. A sigh escaped him. This wasn't so bad.

Itachi, who'd been watching closely, smiled. "Better?" He asked.

Naruto found himself grinning broadly. "Yeahhh."

Sasuke scooted closer to Naruto, cuddled up to his side with one leg thrown over his lap. "I'm glad," he purred against Naruto's lips. "Let me help you feel even better." He began kissing him.

Itachi watched for a few minutes. When he'd gone in the back to retrieve the little box he'd popped a few meth rocks himself. He had a good tolerance to the stuff, but he was nice and jazzed, more than ready for action. Seeing how Naruto kissed Sasuke back so eagerly had him quickly panting. Just the same, though, he figured he'd teach his little brother a lesson about obeying him when it came to this blonde.

"Sasuke. You'll be sitting this one out," Itachi said as he moved to sit on Naruto's other side.

Sasuke ignored him. He moaned into Naruto's mouth, liking the way the blonde's hand cupped the back of his neck.

Suddenly swamped with a sharp sexual need, Naruto sucked on Sasuke's lips, bit his chin, grazed his teeth along the graceful length of his throat. Sasuke, half in Naruto's lap, arched to give him greater access.

They both cried out in surprise when Itachi grabbed Sasuke by a fistful of his hair and threw him across the floor. Naruto found his desire quickly being replaced with wariness. In fact, his calm and mellow feelings were evaporating entirely. The drugs hadn't lasted long in his system at all, but surely they should have lasted longer than fifteen minutes? He glanced nervously towards the door, wondering how much longer he had to keep up this charade. He looked to where Sasuke was rolling painfully to his knees. He couldn't go to his defense while he was supposed to be stoned. _Goddamnit, Shikamaru, hurry up! _

_

* * *

  
_

Kiba paced up and down in agitation. "No, no you have to _do _something, we can't just leave him in there."

Shikamaru's slender fingers danced on the keyboard, his toothpick jumping as he spoke. "I _am_, fuck it to hell. That's my friend in there too, so quit bugging me and let me do what I do."

Kiba stopped pacing to look at the gibberish on the screen. "What _are _you doing?" He asked curiously.

"That jamming signal made me think he's probably got surveillance of some kind. I'm trying to locate the feed. If I can tap into it we'll have visual, probably audio as well, of that room. Then it will be a simple matter of scanning backward to see if Naruto managed to get Itachi to offer him drugs. Now shut the fuck up and let me work!"

Kiba came up to lean over Shikamaru anxiously as he watched the screen. _Please let this work. _

_

* * *

  
_

Itachi kicked Sasuke in the ribs for good measure. Naruto felt as if he'd received the kick himself, so badly did he want to stop what Itachi was doing. He had the presence of mind to keep his face blank and bland as Itachi aimed a kick to his brother's face. Sasuke held his arms over his head, crying out pitifully for Itachi to stop. Naruto felt tears of anger and impotence well up, but blinked them back before Itachi turned around.

Naruto was stone cold sober, fairly aching to break Itachi's back with one blow of his own foot. He kept it together. But dear god he was going to pay Itachi back with interest for what he'd just done. Naruto actually considered doing away with the case altogether and just killing him right here and now. He decided against it. He wasn't a murderer.

Itachi turned back to Naruto with a sigh as if he'd just eaten a fine meal. He seemed to be in high spirits. _He gets off on hurting him, _Naruto thought savagely. _Jesus, how you'll pay for that! Sasuke, I'm sorry._

"Now," Itachi said as he sat in Naruto's lap. "Where were we?"

Naruto was looking at where Sasuke lay groaning and crying on the floor. His nose was bloody, but it didn't seem like anything was broken. His eyes were moving along Sasuke's body, judging the way he moved to know if there was serious internal damage, so when Itachi kissed him suddenly, he was completely unprepared.

He managed not to bite Itachi's tongue in rage as it was shoved into his mouth, but it was a near thing. He distanced his mind as much as he could and tried to kiss Itachi back with what he hoped was ardor. Itachi seemed to think it was. Naruto was disgusted.

Naruto felt his cock being brought out of his unzipped jeans and broke the kiss to protest. He stopped himself just in time, figuring it would give away the fact that he wasn't under the effects of the drugs. Itachi moved to his knees between Naruto's thighs and took his limp flesh in his mouth. Naruto stiffened in repulsion.

But it was actually very similar to being sucked off by a woman, Naruto found. He hissed as his dick rose in spite of himself. Itachi hummed in appreciation of the generous girth in his mouth and that fried Naruto's brain even more. A grimace clenched his features as the pleasure built even with his disgust at being touched like this.

Itachi sucked leisurely, but strongly, his head moving slowly up and down. Naruto's hand came up to push his head away, not wanting to give in, and ended up gripping Itachi's hair instead. "Oh…god…" he grunted. He could feel his skin prickling, the heat coiling in his gut, his body getting ready to come as his breath shortened. Itachi didn't speed up. He just let that slow slide of his hot mouth push Naruto closer and closer to the edge. Naruto's body bowed upward, his mouth open and panting as…

* * *

"Got it!" Shikamaru said in a fierce whisper. "Got the feed, got visual and….oh shit."

Kiba's mouth fell open. Shikamaru skipped through images of the club and different rooms in the upstairs living quarters until he reached one that showed the living room. They were in time to see and hear Naruto cursing between gritted teeth as he came in Itachi's mouth. Kiba turned away and concentrated on holding down the contents of his stomach. Shikamaru only watched as Itachi's head moved lower, chewing his toothpick thoughtfully.

Hand over his mouth, Kiba turned back to the laptop and smacked Shikamaru sharply on the back of his head. The ball cap he was wearing flew off. "Hey!" Shikamaru said indignantly. "What the fuck is your-"

"Get video of everything that happened in that room since Naruto entered. Now. Hurry up or I will shoot you. _Get him out of there, Shikamaru._"

Shikamaru studied the way Kiba's hand hovered near his weapon, the way the hard eyes looked at him as if waiting for a reason to go for his throat. It was probably healthier if he did what the big cop wanted instead of complaining. He turned back to his computer and got busy.

* * *

Naruto wasn't too dazed to notice Itachi's mouth traveling over his balls and lower. Now he did protest. "Um, I don't think you should-"

"Exactly. Don't think. Just feel. I'm going to enjoy taking your virginity, Naruto," Itachi gave the puckered flesh covered with wiry blond hairs a flick with his tongue. Naruto jumped, tried to close his legs. "I wonder if you're a screamer like Sasuke?"

_Oh god, oh god! _Naruto kept the panic off his face, but if Shikamaru didn't come through soon, he would knock Itachi out and damn the consequences.

"Turn over, Naruto." Itachi sat back on his heels.

Breath coming fast and shallow now for a different reason, Naruto got on his knees on the couch, resting his elbows on the back of the furniture. He felt Itachi taking off his sneakers and jeans. He glanced back to see what he was doing and ended up seeing Sasuke's wounded eyes.

Sasuke was sitting, leaning against a chair with one hand pinching his nose. He watched Naruto and his brother with naked hurt on his face. Naruto longed to tell him that none of this was real, but he couldn't risk blowing everything. He dropped his eyes to Itachi and saw that his face was flushed with excitement. He turned around and rested his forehead on his arms, willing himself to remain still, willing Shikamaru to hurry up.

He shuddered hard at feeling Itachi's face nuzzling the crease where his legs met his ass. The nuzzling shifted to the crack of his ass and Itachi's hands spread him wide. Naruto bit his lip savagely, hating the exposed feel of his position. He gripped the fabric of the sofa hard.

Itachi studied the way the tightly closed opening contracted strongly, licking his lips as saliva pooled in his mouth. Virgin ass had to be the most exciting thing under the sun. He leaned down, his tongue extended.

Naruto gasped. The soft heat was unspeakably vile yet seductive. He froze as a bolt of pleasure shot up his spine and into his balls. No. He didn't want to feel pleasure, he didn't like Itachi's tongue doing- "Oh, fffffuuuuuck," he groaned softly.

That tongue. It traveled slowly, wetly up the length of his crack, back down, flicked his sac, before coming up to circle his anus. It was this that had elicited the groan from him. Itachi sucked softly and Naruto pressed against that supple mouth slightly, squeezing the fabric in his hands even harder as that tongue entered him a fraction of an inch. "No," he whispered.

"Yes," Itachi chuckled. Then he plunged his tongue all the way in.

Naruto reared, arching his back and quivering on the sofa. His mouth opened wide, but no sound came out except his labored breathing. Itachi grasped his hips and held him steady as his tongue worked in and out of that tight hole, loving the way Naruto clamped down on it. He kept that up until Naruto collapsed forward on the back of the sofa again, shivering.

Itachi stood and undid his pants. Naruto was barely aware of this, his mind struggling to come to terms with what had just happened. He heard Itachi opening a side drawer somewhere to his right, heard a wet squirt as liquid of some kind was-

Naruto came to his senses quickly, the cobwebs of pleasure leaving him as he turned around in alarm. He knew the sound of lube.

Itachi was slathering a generous amount on his hard cock, stroking himself towards Naruto's ass. Naruto felt cold fear and a steely resolve sweep over him. He was not letting that touch him. He was not. Just no.

* * *

Kiba spoke anxiously to Shino and Sai from his com unit, his eyes on the screen. Shikamaru had it sectioned so that one corner showed what was taking place now while another showed previous scenes.

"Move into position," He said tensely. "Take out the guards, and get up those stairs. Be ready."

"Got it," Sai sang. Shino only replied with a grunt.

Kiba listened to the fight going down between the guards and the two men as Itachi moved up behind Naruto. "What's taking so long?!" He demanded of Shikamaru.

"Got it. Itachi definitely screwed himself. I'm copying the files now, just give me a sec."

"Naruto is about to be ass-raped, he doesn't have a sec."

Shikamaru's eyes flicked to the screen then back to the keyboard. "He seemed to enjoy it. I doubt it's rape at this point."

The only reason Kiba didn't draw on him then and there was because they needed him. "You just be ready to open that fucking door."

* * *

Itachi leaned over Naruto's broad back, speaking hotly into his ear. "I should prep you first, but I like the idea of taking your virgin ass this way. I want it to hurt. Make sure you scream for me, huh? I like screamers."

It was good that Naruto's face was turned away or Itachi would have seen the face of one enraged detective, not a scared schoolboy. Naruto tried to close his ass cheeks but Itachi held him open. He felt the blunt head of Itachi's cock probing at his entrance, prodding until the head was just barely in. Despite his resolve to not let this happen it wasn't lost on him that he was allowing it or the fact that a tiny ball of anticipation quivered in his belly. Itachi reared back to shove himself home-

The steel door slid open and all hell broke loose.

* * *

"Done," Shikamaru hissed.

"Go, go, go!" Kiba barked to Shino and Sai. He drew his weapon and sprinted out of the abandoned building, on his way to join them.

People were streaming out of the club, screaming at seeing Shino's weapon and the way Sai had single-handedly neutralized the guards. Kiba pushed through the hysterical crowd and was in time to see both cops disappearing through the steel door at the top of the spiral stairs. He dashed after them.

* * *

Sasuke screamed. Itachi staggered back at seeing two gun-wielding men barge into his apartments. Naruto flung himself off the couch with a snarled "Took you long enough! Christ!"

Itachi's face was slack with shock as Shino roughly grabbed his wrists and cuffed them behind his back. "You have the right to remain silent," Shino was saying.

Sai kept his gun pointed at Sasuke as he kicked Naruto's pants toward him. Naruto caught them, noting that the thin cop was all business now.

Comprehension was dawning on Itachi. His face contorted with rage, spittle flying from his lips as he looked at Naruto and said, "You. You lying little shit, I knew it! You'll pay for this, you hear me? You are _dead! Dead, you little-"_

Shino touched a spot on Itachi's neck and the man sank to the floor unconscious, his nude bottom half curled under him. Naruto was looking at where Sasuke was sitting on the floor as if numb. He was looking at Itachi. Naruto walked over to him, buttoning his pants "It's okay, Sai, I got him." Sai stopped pointing his gun at Sasuke, but didn't holster his weapon. Naruto bent to lend Sasuke a hand in standing up.

Sasuke knocked his hand away, turning accusing eyes to his. "You lied to me," he said in a shaking voice as he got to his feet. "You lied to me and used me in order to get to my brother. He was right about you."

Naruto dropped his hand. He didn't deny the accusation, but he didn't feel now was the time to say that his attraction had been real.

Sasuke slapped him. Hard. He covered his bloody face with his hands and turned away from the hard, horribly adult look in Naruto's eyes.

"Sasuke-" Naruto began.

"Stay away from me," Sasuke said. "Just stay away from me."

Kiba came barreling in then, and took in the scene. "Good, you got 'em." He came over to Naruto. "Sorry about the glitch, man. We have the warrant, station's sending a crew out here now to confiscate everything. You okay?" He asked when he saw Naruto's face.

Naruto turned and walked out of the apartments.

Kiba watched for a moment, then looked at where Sasuke stood huddled on himself. "Cuff him," Kiba said.

* * *

The Uchiha brothers were put in temporary cells. Naruto had been right, Itachi made a phone call and his sizeable bail was paid immediately. He'd been in custody all of three hours, but it had been long enough for Shikamaru, operating as civilian consultant, to locate the secret room and all it contained. Proof that the chief of the department was in Itachi's pocket came to light, along with a bunch of other goodies. Said chief was dismissed from his position and a new chief elected. By then Itachi and Sasuke had been picked up by one Uchiha Shisui. Naruto watched them getting into the sleek black limo. Itachi gave Naruto a look of purest hatred. Sasuke didn't look at him.

Despite evidence that was insurmountable, the trial was won in Itachi's favor over a technicality. Kiba flew into a rage that had five cops restraining him, but Naruto counseled his friend to patience. "Let me and Shikamaru work our magic." It had been a month since Itachi had walked free of his cell.

Shikamaru froze all Itachi's assets, even as the Uchiha tried to liquidate everything and move it elsewhere. He located Itachi's drug supplier in China and Naruto enlisted the aid of fellow millionaire Neji, in buying all the drug lord's property. That bit of business turned ugly, but Neji had his own little private army of gun-toting thugs. When the smoke cleared, the drug lord was no more and his entire operation was history.

Itachi went off the grid, into hiding. Shikamaru said he was unable to locate him. Naruto had his friend systematically go after all Uchiha holdings involved in crime, but essentially the case was closed. Kiba came over one night with a six-pack of beer and a recovered Akamaru to celebrate.

***

"We did it!" Kiba crowed as he clinked his can against Naruto's. "Town's free of Uchihas."

They were on the terrace, watching the city lights twinkle below and the stars twinkle above. Naruto smiled, but didn't answer. An hour or so passed with them sipping in companionable silence. After awhile Kiba spoke.

"When are you going to talk about it," he asked Naruto quietly.

"About what?"

"Whatever was between you and Sasuke. You think I didn't notice during the case that you were serious about him? Or that you snuck the surveillance tapes out of the evidence room so you could watch him singing that dumb Madonna song about you over and over and over and-"

"All right. God, Kiba, you never let up, do you?" Naruto threw his can over the edge of the balcony and imagined it braining some hapless soul. In his present mood, it was a happy thought.

Kiba waited.

Naruto went and stood against the railing, looking out over the city as the cool night breeze blew through his hair. The way Sasuke had looked at him in that room…that expression never left Naruto's thoughts. "I can't stop thinking about him," he said softly. "About how he sounded, how he moved, how he…how he touched me. I dream about him at night, Kiba, and it's like I know he's dreaming about me too."

Kiba studied Naruto's back. "You loved him? That quick?"

Naruto dropped his eyes to the tiny cars moving slowly in the street below. "I can't find him. Shikamaru can't find him. I wanted to apologize, but…"

Kiba swigged his beer.

"Itachi touching me was awful. Weirdly compelling, but awful. But when Sasuke touched me…it was right, Kiba." Naruto turned around. "I need to find him and apologize, tell him my feelings were real."

Kiba nodded. "I know. Which is why I had some friends of mine also searching. I won't pretend you turning gay isn't the strangest shit I've ever dealt with-"

"I'm not gay," Naruto protested.

"-But I can't stand to see you like this." Kiba dug into his pocket and withdrew a piece of paper. He held it in his hand, looking at it.

"What's that?"

"Ever hear of the phrase 'hiding in plain sight?'"

* * *

The address was three blocks – three blocks! – from Naruto's penthouse. He'd left Kiba to go there immediately and now here he stood at the shabby door, in the shabby hall, in the shabby four-story building.

His palms were sweaty, his breathing not quite steady. It had been three months…maybe he should reconsider…

He raised his fist and knocked. Nothing happened. He knocked again, searching the wall for a doorbell. There was none. He was just raising his fist to really pound on the door when he heard a noise behind him. He whirled, his hand dropping to the gun he wore in his concealed holster.

Sasuke stood at the head of the stairs carrying a paper bag of groceries.

***

He really is a cop, Sasuke thought. The way those eyes coolly took in all his surroundings, the way his body moved with such speed at the possibility of a threat…there was nothing young or innocent about Naruto. He realized how thoroughly he'd been tricked and told himself for the umpteenth time that he was better off not knowing the guy.

But he'd rented this place near Naruto's home and he spent long hours watching the penthouse from a place in the park across the street. Daily, hourly, he thought about approaching the building. He always lost his nerve at the last second. He told himself that he never wanted to see Uzumaki Naruto again. Then he would go home and jack off viciously to the remembered taste of his mouth. He'd fall asleep and dream of that golden body, his voice.

And now here he stood outside his door, banging it down as if he meant to gain admittance come hell or high water. Sasuke tightened his grip on the groceries before they slipped from his grasp.

***

Naruto eased his hand away from his weapon. So far Sasuke wasn't accusing him. He figured he'd better speak while he had the chance. He licked his lips nervously.

"I know I lied to you and used you and tricked you. I'm sorry. I really am. I hope you can believe that, Sasuke, because my feeling for you were – are – real. I did what I had to do to take your brother down and I'm not apologizing for that. I just…wanted you to know how it was." Naruto waited for Sasuke to say something. He didn't. He hung his head, swallowed. Then he nodded. "Guess I'll leave you alone now."

He tried to squeeze past Sasuke on his way down the stairs but Sasuke shoved the bag of groceries at him. Naruto caught it reflexively. Sasuke dug into his pocket and brought out his key. He unlocked the door and held it open. Naruto hesitated only a moment before walking forward slowly. Sasuke shut the door with a snap behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: No, this isn't the end of the story. More to follow. Might go to 10 chaps but no more than things don't remain so awkward between then, Blood Zephyr, lol!

Thanks for the great reviews!

Beta: Blood Zephyr

* * *

Chapter 6

There was brief darkness until Sasuke flipped a switch and a floor lamp to Naruto's left came on. The apartment was actually a loft. A set of metal stairs led up to where Naruto could just see a bed. Below, where he was, there was a smallish room sectioned with folding screens. The interior of the apartment was quite nice and tastefully decorated in masculine tones. Sasuke took the bag of groceries none to gently and strode towards the kitchen nook. It opened into the main space, but was also partially sectioned off by a screen. Naruto took a few steps in Sasuke's direction.

Sasuke banged things around as he put the food away. Naruto noticed that the groceries consisted of mainly green things and exotic looking cheeses. As far as Naruto was concerned there were only two food groups: ramen and meat.

"So," Sasuke said conversationally. "You found me. You apologized. Now what?" He didn't look at Naruto and he sounded as if he'd like to clobber him with the bunch of celery in his hand.

"I…um..." Naruto ran a hand through his hair. What had he expected, for Sasuke to automatically forgive him? He wouldn't have if their positions had been reversed. "I missed you," he said quietly. "I guess I was hoping you missed me, too."

Sasuke's angry movements paused as he flicked Naruto a glance. Then he continued putting food away. "And if I did? What then?"

"I don't know," Naruto said wearily. "I don't know what you want from me." He leaned back against the door, his hands burrowing into his pockets.

Sasuke finished putting his food away and came into the main room. He unwound his scarf from his neck and threw it onto the back of his zebra-print sofa. He turned to Naruto with an assessing look. "Gee, I don't know, Naruto. I guess I want the truth."

"I told you-"

"Like for starters, are you going to turn me in to the police now that you've found me?"

"For what? You were cleared of all charges, your involvement with Itachi's schemes was minimal."

"Then are you going to be probing me for info on my brother?"

Naruto figured he might as well get it out of the way. "Where is he?"

Sasuke's mouth tightened. His entire body tightened as he seemed to draw himself up prudishly, his arms folded securely over his chest. "I don't know. He disowned me. Said I was the downfall of the Uchihas by letting you into our lives and that I could eat shit and die. Happy? I have no family, thanks to you. I had to sell my jewelry just to rent this place."

Naruto actually was happy. Sasuke didn't need his brother. "Well, then no. I won't be asking after your brother. Consider yourself probed."

Sasuke shifted at that, as if the phrase left him uncomfortable. Naruto belatedly realized the possible sexual connotation and ducked his head.

"That night in the club, you already knew who I was, didn't you," Sasuke stated relentlessly.

Naruto replied in a quiet voice. "Yes. But I'd never seen you close up. The only photo we had of you was taken from a distance, blurry."

"Were you pretending to be attracted to me?"

"No."

"Really. How do I know you didn't cook up your little apology in order to see if I'd tell you where Itachi is? I know you can't find him."

"I didn't. I came here to see you, Sasuke. I can't stop thinking about you."

That seemed to mollify Sasuke a bit. It at least got him to stop glaring at Naruto. He looked down and to the side, shifting his shoulders as if Naruto's words had given him a physical sensation of some kind. He pursed his lips before asking the next question. "And…am I really the first man you've been attracted to?"

"Yes."

"And you still have feelings for me." It was a statement.

"Yes."

"And you're here, now."

"Yes."

"Why?"

Naruto lost his patience. "Suppose you tell me what you're doing three blocks from where I live?"

Sasuke opened his mouth, closed it and turned to face his sofa. A small window stood in the wall on that side of the room. He gazed out. When he spoke, his voice was low, missing its usual high register by a couple of octaves. "I guess I can't stop thinking about you either. Even though you've ruined my life, I still…have feelings."

Naruto came away from the door. He walked up behind Sasuke to stand at his back, a few inches separating them.

Sasuke could feel Naruto's heat and longed to lean back against him, but he didn't. He wanted things clear between them. "You apologized, Naruto, but I still don't know what you want. I mean, you say you have feelings for me but what does that mean? Does it mean you want to be with me? And if so, for how long?"

Naruto tried to see the answers within himself. Unable to, he said, "Does it matter?"

Sasuke turned around, his eyes large and dark in the light of the floor lamp. "Yes. It matters, Naruto. I have nothing. And having nothing, I came here and rented this place near you in the hopes that maybe what we had meant something. I want you, Naruto, but not if this was something you cooked up for your case or if you might lose interest as soon as your curiosity is satisfied. People get bored, they explore the same sex and then when they decide they've had enough, they just move on." Sasuke searched Naruto's eyes, currently several shades of azure blue.

Naruto realized that Sasuke thought his feelings were temporary. Thought that he might skip out at any moment. He raised a hand slowly to Sasuke's face and moved a lock of his black hair away from one finely shaped brow. "I don't know how long it will last, Sasuke, but I do know I've never felt this way about anyone. Not ever. You're in my blood. I want to be with you, for as long as I possibly can."

Sasuke swayed towards Naruto, his arms unfolding from their tight position finally to pluck at Naruto's jacket. "Really?" He asked softly.

"Really." He couldn't stop looking at Sasuke's mouth.

"Good. Because I'm tired of my own hand."

Sasuke somehow managed to be standing on his own feet one second and completely hanging off of Naruto the next. Naruto registered that his mouth was now fastened to Sasuke's and the younger man's legs were around his waist and then that was it.

His hands came beneath Sasuke's ass to lift him more securely against his body. He braced his legs apart to keep his balance. Sasuke's hands were all over his face and head and hair. He was making urgent sounds with his mouth as he devoured Naruto. The blond was holding his own, getting one hand up to hold Sasuke' head still as he licked the palate of his mouth and sucked that wild tongue into submission. Naruto felt as if he'd never tasted anything so good in his life. He walked to the sofa and sat, Sasuke adjusting himself on his lap until he was comfortable. Naruto crushed his arms around Sasuke's thin frame, deepening the kiss.

The first thing to intrude on his thoughts was Sasuke's erection pressed to his belly. The second thing was Sasuke's words, somehow ignored in the heat of the moment, but now recalled as the erection grew harder and more insistent. He was hard as well, but Sasuke had said something about being tired of his own hand…

Naruto pulled away from the kiss, gasping for air. He leaned his forehead against Sasuke's heaving chest, feeling kisses fall in his hair. Sasuke tried to raise his head, to return to his mouth but Naruto resisted, forcing himself to think before he spoke. He didn't want to screw this up. "Sasuke…"

"Naruto…"

"Sasuke, I…have to say something."

Hearing the serious tone of his voice, Sasuke leaned back to look at Naruto's face.

Naruto tried to ignore how much he wanted to continue kissing Sasuke and focus on his words. "Look, I know I want to be with you, so don't take this the wrong way, all right? And it doesn't have anything to do with what happened between me and your brother. I…I only allowed him to touch me in order to give my team time to get to me."

Sasuke could have done without that painful reminder. His desire was cooling, his erection starting to soften. "I don't know what you're saying."

Naruto rubbed his hands up and down Sasuke's sides, making the slender man arch toward him, his eyes drooping as he hummed softly. Naruto stopped. He wanted Sasuke alert. "I'm saying…you know. That I can't…do that."

Sasuke sighed impatiently. What a mood killer! "Do what?"

"What your brother almost did? That. I can't."

Sasuke stared at Naruto in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Naruto clenched his jaw, but said it all in a rush anyway. "I can't take it up the ass, that's what I'm saying. I'm sorry, I know you thought this would go differently, but I just can't-"

He had to catch Sasuke as he reared backward, the man laughing fit to burst. He pounded Naruto's shoulders with his strength-less fists, squirmed in Naruto's lap, twisted and turned with his mirth. He was practically hysterical. "Oh, _god,_" Sasuke howled. "You th-think that-" he couldn't continue. He lay against Naruto's neck, trembling with hilarity as his laughter rang through the small apartment.

Naruto patted his back soothingly, wondering what the hell was so funny. When Sasuke at last calmed, he got off Naruto's lap and wiped his wet face. A few giggles escaped him, but he crossed his legs next to Naruto and regarded him candidly.

"All right, stud. Time for a little Q&A. Ready?"

Naruto adjusted his seat on the sofa so that he was facing Sasuke, one leg bent on the cushions. He nodded warily.

"Good, just be as straight and honest with the answers as you can. Number one. What do you know about homosexuality?"

Naruto blinked. "Um…not much."

"Well you do know there are tops and bottoms?"

"I don't really think about it much. But…I guess so?"

Sasuke saw that he didn't. "Tops are the actives, the givers."

A blank look.

"The ones who stick it up your ass," Sasuke resigned himself to saying.

"Oh. Right. I knew that."

Sasuke continued. "Bottoms are the receivers. Got that so far?"

"Yes."

"You have versatile people who switch between the two, but that isn't the norm as you're thinking. I'm definitely, and always will be, a bottom."

Naruto looked at Sasuke in the dim light. Understanding dawned. "Oh. Oh…so you expect _me_ to…oh. God." He had to look away a moment.

Sasuke raked his eyes along Naruto's body. "I most certainly do. I already figured as much, but your statement makes it obvious that you're strictly the pitching kind of guy. And I saw what you're packing…I can't wait." He reached out a hand to cup Naruto.

Naruto got up and walked to the window.

What. The fuck. Had he been _thinking??? _Of course Sasuke would expect sex! Hadn't he just told the man he wanted to be with him? Shit, if Sasuke had been a woman, Naruto would already have had his legs spread, his head between them. But Sasuke wasn't a woman. And if Naruto put his head between Sasuke's legs, he'd be eating-

_Oh dear god, I have truly fucked up this time._

Sasuke watched Naruto with interest. When the blonde face palmed, he had to forcibly bite his lips to keep from laughing again. Finally he took pity on him. "Naruto?"

The blonde spun with a guilty look. "Huh?"

"It's okay to be nervous your first time with a guy."

Naruto, in the interest of wanting to salvage matters, came and sat back down. "I know. But…I don't know if I can do it, Sasuke. Any of it."

Sasuke cocked his head. "So you intended for this to be some kind of 'pure' relationship without sex?"

"I hadn't really thought that far."

"I see. Well, you enjoy kissing me." There was the hint of a question in the statement.

"More than I've enjoyed kissing anyone."

"And I make you hard."

Naruto blinked in embarrassment.

"And you have no problem with me touching your body or you touching mine…"

Naruto waited.

"So the problem seems to be that I don't have an ax wound."

Naruto snorted. "A what?"

"A cunt."

The terminology Sasuke used sometimes amazed Naruto. He really needed to borrow Kiba's book. He didn't immediately answer Sasuke, thinking. "I guess you're right," he said after awhile. "I don't really know how to proceed with someone who's got the same equipment as me and it feels…"

"It feels?" Sasuke asked raising his brows.

"The idea of it feels…wrong."

"Good."

Naruto was surprised. "Good?"

"Yes. Honesty I can work with. As long as you tell me how you really feel, we can get through this. Do you have a problem letting me touch you?"

Naruto didn't know. He eyed Sasuke steadily as he reached out a hand again to cup Naruto. He stiffened slightly but allowed the touch.

"It's uncomfortable for you, I can tell," Sasuke said. He withdrew his hand.

Naruto felt his face heating with shame. "Now what?"

"Nothing. If you're not ready for sex, I won't force you."

"But I like kissing you."

"And I like being kissed, but that kind of sexual frustration would drive me crazy. You can't get my engine revving and then not deliver."

Naruto moved closer to Sasuke on the couch. "Then help me. Teach me." He touched Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke turned into the caress, sighing. "I don't know if I can."

"I'm willing to try," Naruto whispered against Sasuke's lips. "And I'm a quick learner."

* * *

They made it up to Sasuke's bedroom. Naruto took his cue from Sasuke and began undressing. When they were naked, Sasuke drew back the cover of his queen-sized bed and stretched out. "All right, stud. I'm all yours."

Naruto looked at Sasuke's hairless body with some trepidation. "What do I do?"

"Whatever feels good."

"But-"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'll settle for whatever you usually do to women."

Naruto resisted pointing out that Sasuke wasn't a woman. All desire gone, Naruto made his way to the bed and stretched out next to Sasuke.

He began with what he did know, which was kissing. Sasuke responded as he always did, rolling to press his body to Naruto's. The touch of the other man's cock against his, had Naruto stiffening again, but he was soon lost in the kiss. His body relaxed gradually.

Sasuke had to consciously hold himself back from touching Naruto. He wanted Naruto to lose himself enough to explore his body on his own and any touch Sasuke gave might distract him from that. It sucked. He hadn't had a fuck in ages, all he wanted was for Naruto to shove his fat cock into him, to take him hard and fast and now. But he waited. Naruto was new at this and he would try to give him time to learn about his new sexuality.

The kissing was fabulous as always. Naruto seemed to get caught up in it quickly, his stiff body relaxing enough so that he was soon running his hands down Sasuke's back. They stopped short of his ass. Sasuke held back his whine of disappointment. Naruto broke the kiss to trail his lips across Sasuke's jaw, over his ear and down his neck. Now Sasuke arched, but Naruto didn't pull away. He even rolled Sasuke to his back, one hand coming up to skim Sasuke's stomach, up his ribs and over one nipple. Sasuke gasped, then bit his lip, afraid that was too much response and Naruto would pull away now.

Naruto did pull away, but it was to gaze down at Sasuke curiously. Words couldn't express how strange it was to have his body next to a naked man's. So much was lacking: there were no breasts pressed to his chest, no curves filling his hands, no moisture between lush thighs. Sasuke's body was hard and lean. Naruto's hands had roamed from force of habit to where tits should be. Sasuke had made a sound and Naruto looked down to see the tiny nipple erect. It made him think.

He generally just screwed his women until they fell asleep, not really having patience or interest in them touching him. It excited him to make them come and he required little in the way of sex besides a warm and willing pussy to pound. He'd never been much into foreplay, but he was adept at it, seeing as it drove the women wild. He took the time now to consider that what served as foreplay on a woman would serve on a man. He leaned down and experimentally flicked Sasuke's tight nipple with his tongue.

Sasuke gave a high little gasp and Naruto grinned.

Sasuke was losing his battle to remain detached. Naruto's mouth was hot, the tongue wickedly knowledgeable. He thumbed one nipple as he sucked the other and switched between the two periodically. Sasuke's dick swelled until it was painfully engorged and he knew that if he didn't come this time, he would die. His hands grabbed at the sheets, his body twisting and turning. Then Naruto's mouth moved lower.

Naruto nibbled his way over Sasuke's quivering stomach, bypassed the gushing cock quickly and moved on to his legs. He grasped them, kneaded them, bit them and sucked on them. Sasuke tried to pull his legs away, twisting in torment. Naruto held him easily, nibbling the soles of his feet.

Sasuke couldn't take this torture much longer. His past lovers had never devoted this much time to foreplay and he didn't think he could endure another second. Still, Naruto didn't seem to want to be touched and he was definitely avoiding touching Sasuke where it counted…he would have to take care of himself again tonight.

Naruto had been eyeing Sasuke's swollen package for the past few minutes. He had a reputation as a good lay. He didn't want to tarnish that now by not following through. He knew that if he got a woman to the point where she was dripping on the sheets as Sasuke was and then failed to handle his business, he'd have some serious explaining to do. He released Sasuke's legs and took a deep breath.

Sasuke froze at feeling the warm hand close softly on his cock. It intensified his agony immeasurably, especially when Naruto began a hesitant and jerky up and down motion. It wasn't perfect, but it afforded some relief. After a moment, he closed his hand around Naruto's and slowed the movements, guiding him.

Naruto watched and learned, squeezing and twisting his hand the way Sasuke showed him. He himself tended to jerk off quickly, not bothering with technique, but he moved his hand on Sasuke the way the other man wanted. Sasuke cried out and came barely a few seconds later. He shot all over Naruto's hand. Naruto had to duck or he would have caught some in the face. He pulled his hand away quickly, wiping it on the sheet.

Sasuke would have liked to be milked throughout his orgasm, but he didn't push. He lay there catching his breath for a few moments, waiting to see what Naruto would do next.

_Okay, _Naruto thought as he watched tiny spurts of come eke out of the twitching organ. _Now comes the sex. _

Only problem was that he was soft. And the thought of putting his cock where there was likely to be shit did not fill him with desirous feelings. Quite the opposite. Nor did he have a condom. He flicked his gaze to Sasuke and decided to be honest as he'd been requested to do. "Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"When you have sex…I mean with other men. Doesn't it get messy?"

Sasuke rolled leisurely to an elbow. He liked the question because it showed Naruto was really thinking about this. "Not if the man has any type of proper etiquette. He knows to clean himself."

"How does one…clean themselves?"

"Some do enemas, but I just clean with my fingers in the shower and use a douche a couple of times a week."

"And when you fuck there's no…there's nothing that comes out on the dick?"

Sasuke resisted the urge to smile, recognizing it as a serious concern for Naruto. "No. I'm very clean."

Naruto tried to imagine putting his dick in Sasuke. He couldn't, but he found that he was curious about something else. "Can I see?"

Sasuke frowned in question, but Naruto glanced down Sasuke's body and then he understood. He turned over onto his stomach and raised himself onto his knees.

Naruto got behind Sasuke and at first only stared at the hairless hole. It was tightly closed, faintly pink. He leaned down and cautiously sniffed.

It didn't smell like shit. It actually smelled like the rest of Sasuke's skin, a mixture of lotion and healthy male. He sniffed again, his nose accidentally brushing the puckered flesh. Sasuke flinched. Going on instinct, Naruto touched it again with his nose, then with one fingertip. The hole contracted, making him withdraw in fear. Then he touched it again, fascinated.

Sasuke shuddered, putting his head down on his arms. Naruto was reminded of what Itachi had done and how it had felt. He'd hated it, but it had been stimulating. He'd almost forgotten that. Naruto took his courage in his hands and stretched out his tongue.

"Oh, God, Naruto," Sasuke hissed. He pushed his head in the sheets, arching his back strongly.

Naruto grew bolder, increasing the touch of his tongue from the gentle nudge with its tip to a slow, shy lick. Sasuke's cheeks tried to close on his face and Naruto lifted his hands to hold them apart. Sasuke moaned plaintively and Naruto grew bolder still, flicking at the pulsing hole with his tongue, relieved beyond belief that it only tasted of Sasuke's clean skin. He swirled his tongue and flattened it and tried all sorts of ways before he finally closed his lips over the ring of flesh and sucked gently.

Sasuke bucked strongly, yelling into the sheets. Naruto was amazed that he could give Sasuke so much pleasure this way. He felt like he was learning sex all over again, the way he did when it had been his first time with the headmistress of his boarding school. Her name had been Ms. Tsunade and her appetite had been endless.

Sasuke was sobbing, nearly swooning at the strong suction on his hole. Naruto was driving him insane with his mouth. It didn't help that he was still largely unfulfilled, despite having just come. He stuffed his mouth full of the sheet and bit down, stifling his scream as he felt the tongue following the groove of his crack. Naruto was eating his ass like there was no tomorrow. His dick throbbed painfully, erect again and leaking.

The sounds Sasuke was making were turning him on. Naruto felt his dick rising and wondered if he dared go all the way. He decided that he didn't. He leaned up at last, his face wet. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke collapsed on his side. His eyes fluttered open and looked at Naruto. "God, that felt so good."

Naruto smiled, but he'd noticed the new erection. "You want me to get you off again?"

Sasuke stifled his disappointment. He'd hoped Naruto might be ready, but apparently not. "That would be nice. If you're not ready for sex, you could always use your fingers, you know."

Naruto looked down at Sasuke's ass. "Oh? O-okay. Show me what to do."

Sasuke turned onto his back and spread his legs. "You've already got me nice and wet. Just start off with one finger."

Naruto positioned himself between Sasuke's thighs, feeling nervous and strangely excited at the same time. He brushed the entrance he'd just been licking with his index finger, pressing slightly.

Sasuke's anus seemed to bear down and suck his digit in. Naruto gasped in surprise. Then he was quiet, tilting his head as he processed this new experience.

It was certainly drier than a pussy, but it was much tighter. He moved his finger questioningly back and forth, slowly, twisting it. Sasuke's muscles relaxed. Naruto automatically worked a second finger in, noting how Sasuke's face was slack with pleasure, how he panted and how his cock jumped.

"Mmm, Naruto. Turn your wrist so your palm is facing up."

Naruto did as instructed.

"Gooood, just like that," Sasuke breathed. "Curve your fingers upward."

Naruto tried, following Sasuke's instructions until he located a bump that made Sasuke gasp sharply. He rested his fingertips against it, waiting to be told what to do. Sasuke's ass squeezed around his fingers as he breathed shallowly. "What is that?" he asked.

"My prostate. Okay, just massage slowly. Then you can-UHHH!"

Naruto had begun massaging, but now he stopped, afraid that he'd hurt Sasuke. "I'm sorry. I'll try again."

Sasuke blinked until the stars that had exploded behind his lids cleared. Naruto had jabbed him hard in his enthusiasm and Sasuke had nearly fainted just now from the pleasure. "No," he managed. "It's okay, just…go softly."

"Got it." This time Naruto pumped his hand in soft, shallow motions and Sasuke seemed to like it better. He panted, then moaned and then he was crying out sharply as Naruto helplessly increased his movements. Sasuke's ass gripped his fingers in a vise as he came again, almost screaming in his release. His hips bucked up and down wildly. Naruto's hand was dislodged, but Sasuke hardly seemed to notice. Naruto watched in pleasure as Sasuke rode out his orgasm.

* * *

Later Naruto snuggled with Sasuke under the blanket. Sasuke was sleeping lightly, his head pillowed on Naruto's chest. He had been concerned that Naruto hadn't had any pleasure of his own, but Naruto had brushed it aside, saying he just wasn't ready yet. Sasuke frowned, but decided not to press. Naruto gazed into his eyes until the lids grew heavy and Sasuke fell asleep. He brushed the dark hair with his hand, kissed the soft lips, rubbed his nose with a finger.

"You don't have nothing," he told the sleeping young man. "You have me. I love you, Uchiha Sasuke."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews! I think next chapter will be the last and probably kind of long out of necessity.

Beta: Blood Zephyr

* * *

Chapter 7

Kiba and Naruto walked down the beach. No one was around. The weather was turning icy. Naruto had just had his thirtieth birthday the month before, an event celebrated by only Sasuke and himself. Last week, Naruto had asked Sasuke to move in with him and the younger man had accepted. It had been six weeks since Naruto had found Sasuke and so far things were going well.

Naruto bit richly into his foot-long, mustard squirting around his fingers. Kiba ate just as heartily, the smell of chili, sauerkraut and ketchup making Akamaru eye the hotdog longingly. His fur rippled in the brisk wind blowing in off the water. He licked his chops, whining piteously.

"Dude," Kiba said around a mouthful. "What is it with you and these walks along the beach? It's fucking cold as hell. My nuts are numb."

Naruto gave a one-shouldered shrug, licking melted cheese off his fingers. "You know what?" He said as he went in for another bite of his hotdog. "I think I'm ready."

Kiba tensed his shoulders. Here it comes, he thought. Another one of those infernal sex talks. "Ready to fuck him properly?"

"No. Ready to do oral."

Kiba took one look at the hotdog he was about to bite into again and threw it aside. Akamaru leapt after it and wolfed it down almost before it hit the sand. Kiba sighed in disgust. "I really fucking hate you, Naruto."

Naruto said nothing, polishing off his hotdog and wiping his lips on his napkin. The silence left Kiba feeling guilty, as it was meant to do, and he finally let out a gusty breath. "So you haven't done that yet?"

"No. I keep trying but…you know."

"Yes. I do know. The idea of sucking a man's dick is repugnant to all straight men, Naruto, that's why they're straight. Like me, for instance. I'm straight and I can't, for the life of me, understand why you are so fucking _fixated _on these damn conversations!"

"Anyways," Naruto said as if Kiba hadn't spoken. "I've got the other stuff down, I think. Sasuke's so understanding, he doesn't complain. But I can tell that sex isn't as fulfilling as it could be for him. I want to please him."

Kiba watched as his feet made footprints in the sand. "And what about you? If I understand you right, you've been months without sex. How long do you plan to keep that up?"

Naruto gazed ahead. The ocean was to their left, the waves white-capped and choppy. The day was gray and cold. Naruto loved this kind of weather. "I just…can't."

Kiba hated these conversations with a passion, but he always tried his best to be supportive. He couldn't imagine going through something like this, finding himself suddenly attracted to a man. He didn't know how Naruto did it. He was privately in awe of his friend's fortitude and frankly envious that he could love someone so much as to overlook their gender. It was because of this that he tried to give as much feedback as he could on such an uncomfortable subject.

"But you love him. Doesn't that make touching him all right?"

"Yeah, to a point. And I want to go all the way with him, I mean Jesus, I have a massive case of blue balls. But every time I try it's like, this shiver goes through me and I go limp."

Kiba refrained from saying that was too much information. "What about Sasuke? How does he feel about it?"

"I don't know. At first he thought I was disgusted with him. Now he just tries to go with it."

"I see. Maybe you guys should get therapy?"

"With a shrink?" Naruto didn't like that idea.

"Well, I was thinking more like advice, really. Like, what about Sai? He's gay, maybe he can give you guys some pointers?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea. You saw how Sasuke was when he met you. Imagine if I introduced him to Sai and told him he was a co-worker."

Kiba well remembered the time a few days ago when Sasuke had come home to find Kiba and Naruto wrestling on the terrace. Kiba had stood up immediately, his hand outstretched.

***

"Hey. You're Sasuke, right? Was wondering when I'd get to meet you officially. Name's Kiba."

Sasuke had looked Kiba up and down, ignored his hand and turned to pin Naruto with a glare. "Naruto, can I talk to you privately for a moment?"

Naruto had given Kiba a quizzical look as he walked by. The argument had been audible out on the terrace and Kiba had gotten an earful.

"Who is he?" Sasuke demanded. "I remember him being one of the ones that arrested me and my brother. What's he doing here?"

"He's exactly who he told you he was. He's Kiba, my best friend in all of creation. Why'd you ignore him like that?"

"Best friend? I never heard him mentioned before. And friends don't grab all over each other like what I just saw."

"Maybe I haven't mentioned him because I'm always so busy with you? Come on, we do little besides make-out. Now come and say hi to him, he-"

"No. I don't like him. I don't like the way he looks at you."

There had been a sound of disbelief from Naruto. "How he looks-"

"I mean, if you like that type of guy, why are you even with me? Honestly-"

"Wait a fucking minute, are you _jealous? _Of _Kiba?"_

Sasuke had muttered something unintelligible, but by then Kiba had his jacket over his face, screaming into the garment with wild hysteria. He'd fallen to the terrace floor with it. Akamaru came and tried to lick his face, concerned at the painful-sounding noises his master was making.

The argument had lasted quite a few minutes. By the time Kiba was able to hear again, Naruto was saying, "No, you come out here and meet him, Sasuke. He'll tell you for himself that he's not gay and he wasn't hitting on me."

It had been a sullen Sasuke who'd marched out to the terrace, arms folded. Kiba, eyes wet, received his apology and grudging handshake. Sasuke's hands were soft and womanly, the nails shaped and buffed. He moved in a feminine way, tossed hair out of his eyes in a feminine way. He twitched his hips when he walked and had an affected way of speaking. He didn't know what on earth Naruto saw in the guy.

Sasuke had only begun to relax around Kiba after many more assurances that there was nothing between him and Naruto. He was still uptight around Kiba, still watchful whenever he went to Naruto's penthouse.

***

"Yeah, you're right," Kiba said now. "And Sai is just perverse enough to act all into you-" Kiba broke off what he was saying. Actually that was a brilliant idea for a prank. He made a note to call Sai and set it up.

"So, like I was saying, I'm going to give it a shot tonight. The oral thing."

Kiba made a strangled sound of disgust.

"And all I need is for you to come with me down to the porn shop to rent some DVD's."

Kiba stopped walking. "What…kind…of DVDs," he asked with cringing dread.

"Gay, of course. What else? I need to do some research. I'd download the porn onto my pc but Sasuke is always on the pc playing Runescape or some shit, and my Blackberry is too small to give a decent visual." Naruto squinted his eyes as a strong gust of wind blew over them.

Kiba searched Naruto's face wonderingly, as if unable to comprehend the very existence of him. "You want me. To go with you. To a porn shop. And rent gay porn. Together. Me and you. Together."

"Yup." Naruto gave a happy nod.

"In the name of god, _why?_"

Naruto turned and began walking back the way they'd come. Kiba and Akamaru followed after a moment. "I don't know," the blond shrugged. "I just…I need the support."

"But they'll think we're renting it so we could watch it while we…while you and I…" Kiba felt his hotdog coming back up.

"Who cares what they think? You and I know that's not true."

"But-"

"Come on, who else am I going to ask?"

"How about the gay guy you're living with?"

"No, I want to surprise him, and I want my technique to be all good and established when I do. I'm tired of him having to teach me. We'll get the vids, go to your place-"

"What?! Oh, no we're not!" Kiba jogged ahead so he could stand in front of Naruto. "We are not-"

"It'll ruin the surprise if I watch them at my place."

"Dude, do you not own a third of Japan? You have countless places to watch that shit!"

"But I want to watch it with the comfort of my good friend. My best friend. My-"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on…"

"No."

"Kiba-"

"No."

"I'll give you five thousand US bucks."

"Fine."

* * *

Naruto got home late that afternoon and found Sasuke cooking. Naruto repressed his groan and strolled into the kitchen. Grabbing Sasuke lightly around his trim waist, Naruto nibbled one ear, making Sasuke giggle as he arranged something in a glass dish. "Where have you been all day?" Sasuke asked.

"Researching. What are you making?"

"Eggplant lasagna. Researching what?"

Naruto eyed the contents of the pan. "Lasagna is supposed to have meat in it."

"Meat is bad for your arteries, I keep telling you. Besides, I'm vegetarian, as I also keep telling you."

Naruto sighed, releasing Sasuke. He loved Sasuke to death, but living with him wasn't easy.

There was the Yoga he did at five in the morning, every day, without fail. Now that he wasn't at the club, Sasuke had turned out to be quite the early bird. Then there was the whole health food bit. He'd taken one look at Naruto's stockpile of ramen and proceeded to throw it out. Naruto had been enraged almost to the point of violence, scaring Sasuke badly and threatening to wring his scrawny little neck if he so much as looked at his ramen again. "Bad enough you did away with all my meat in the fridge," Naruto had shouted. "You're not touching my ramen, too."

Aside from that, there was Sasuke himself. Naruto had never realized just how campy Sasuke could be. He wasn't always, but if he and Naruto were out and Sasuke felt someone, male or female, was staring too long at Naruto, he had a habit of acting excessively gay and latching on to Naruto to let the world know that the blonde was off limits. Sasuke had a jealous streak a mile wide and it irritated the shit out of Naruto.

But he was a sweetheart. He worried about Naruto and seemed totally unaware of his charm and innocence. Naruto had watched as the tough, jaded exterior melted away week by week to reveal the real Sasuke. There were so many good qualities to him that Naruto felt he could accept Sasuke's more annoying habits. Truth be told, Sasuke would likely be boring without them.

"Wanna go out tonight?" Naruto asked. "You stay in way too much."

"I'm happy when I'm inside. Where do you want to go?"

"We could go see 2012. Heard it's awesome."

"Mmmm, a date?"

Naruto grinned, reaching out to snag Sasuke's apron and reel him in. "Yeah, why not? You need to let me take you out more."

Sasuke came into Naruto's arms willingly. Naruto leaned against the kitchen island, his legs spread, enjoying the feel of Sasuke's body between them. "I guess I'm still getting used to living with someone who isn't my brother. It's so peaceful here, Naruto. I don't have to worry about my brother's rages, or conform to anyone's wishes. You let me do what I want." Sasuke nuzzled Naruto's throat. "You make me so happy, Naruto."

Naruto stared deeply into Sasuke's dark eyes. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I could make you happier if you'd let me take you out skiing, or racing or we could travel…"

"You know I don't like sports," Sasuke shuddered. "And I'm afraid of flying."

Naruto kissed Sasuke's pouty lip. "Okay. Be ready in an hour?"

Sasuke nodded. Naruto kissed him again, then shoved him away gently.

***

Naruto loved action movies. The special effects were smokin', the excitement excellent. He grinned, whooped and generally enjoyed himself thoroughly during the action, especially when those tsunamis started hitting.

Sasuke hated action movies. He much preferred romantic comedies or drama. Thank goodness this wasn't a horror flick or he might have had to leave. As it was he held on to Naruto's arm during the movie, imagining such a catastrophe really striking the world.

Afterward, Naruto was full of praise for the movie, gushing on and on about it as he handed Sasuke into his GranCabrio. Sasuke was still shaken and silent. He was silent all the way home. In the elevator, Naruto turned to him.

"You didn't like it."

"It was okay," Sasuke mumbled. "Kind of scary. What if we really only had a couple of years until such a thing happened?"

Naruto smiled. "You and I would be on one of those ships. I can afford it."

Sasuke slapped his arm. "I'm serious."

Naruto stopped smiling, drawing Sasuke into his arms. "Hey…it's okay, Sasuke. You really scared?"

Sasuke, to his shame, felt tears welling up in his eyes. He tried to turn away from Naruto, but Naruto grabbed him and held him close, shocked to feel Sasuke's body shaking with his sobs. The elevator arrived at his penthouse and the doors opened. He ushered Sasuke into the apartment, guiding him to the couch. He didn't know what to say or what, exactly, was wrong so he just said nothing. He rubbed up and down on Sasuke's back, waiting for the crying to stop.

Naruto kept forgetting how sensitive Sasuke was. He cried for almost every movie they watched, he wanted to adopt every stray animal he found. He had no idea how Sasuke had survived life with Itachi for so many years. Actually, he did. He'd survived by letting Itachi do whatever he wanted with him. Naruto tightened his arms around Sasuke's softly crying body. He felt a rush of protectiveness towards him and lowered his lips to the silky hair. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken you to see that movie. That's something Kiba would have enjoyed."

Sasuke raised his head. Tears dotted his long lashes. "It's not the movie, silly. It's you. I don't want to lose you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm in love with you, Naruto."

Naruto stared at Sasuke in the moonlight. How many women had said that to him? He didn't know. He'd lost count. What he did know was that not one of them had given him this sensation of freezing and burning with their declarations. Naruto felt everything inside him shift, undergoing a massive reformation. When everything settled, Naruto looked at the new landscape of his being and knew he would never be the same again. For better or for worse, he was inextricably joined to Sasuke. He was it. There wasn't going to be anyone else after him. Naruto swallowed.

"I've never loved anyone but you, Sasuke."

A trembling smile lit Sasuke's face and two fat fresh tears rolled down his cheeks. Naruto watched this sight thoughtfully, his face suddenly blank. His eyes followed the path the tears took as they met at Sasuke's chin and plopped softly onto his chest.

Sasuke had no warning at all. He saw Naruto's face go blank and there was an instant of expectant stillness where tension seemed to build rapidly toward something, but Sasuke was too busy wondering at Naruto's oddly blank look to really notice. And then all thought was wiped from his mind as Naruto snatched him painfully to his chest and began kissing him with a passion he hadn't shown before. Sasuke screamed into his mouth.

Naruto flipped them, pinning Sasuke on the couch as his heavy body descended on him. His mouth was voracious, plundering Sasuke's with heated urgency. After a few frightened seconds, Sasuke got his senses back and welcomed this wildness in Naruto. The man was always so reserved and hesitant when he touched Sasuke, always so unsure. But now…oh now, maybe Naruto was finally ready to-

"Ahhh!" Sasuke gasped. Naruto had bitten his shoulder, leaving teeth marks. "Naruto…"

Naruto ripped Sasuke's shirt down the front with one sharp tug, frightening Sasuke all over again. Sasuke's pants were snatched off, his shoes flung to the far corners of the room. Sasuke started to protest until he saw Naruto's erection.

It was an impressive sight.

When Naruto had had time to take his clothes off, Sasuke didn't know, but he lay on the couch, Naruto leaning over him and knew tonight would be the night. Finally. Sasuke opened his arms in welcome.

Naruto lowered his hot body to Sasuke's, almost mindless in his need, the last few months without sex suddenly catching up to him. Right now Sasuke wasn't a man, or someone with the wrong equipment. He was someone Naruto felt powerfully connected to, on whom he meant to slake his raging lust.

He buried his face in Sasuke's neck, feeling the arms come around him, hearing the encouraging murmurs Sasuke gave. He pressed his aching groin against Sasuke's, grinding against him, groaning at the pain of his pent up desire. He suddenly couldn't stop, grinding into Sasuke briskly until he climaxed, coating them both with his sticky release. Sasuke gasped at feeling the wetness, but Naruto didn't stop there. He moved down Sasuke's body, kissing and sucking wherever his mouth landed. Sasuke arched and moaned, twining his fingers through Naruto's hair.

"Oh, my god," Sasuke said almost soundlessly. He picked his head up, verifying what he was feeling with his eyes.

Naruto lowered his mouth over Sasuke's wet tumescence, not bothering to be slow or gentle. He sucked awkwardly, moved his head inexpertly. Sasuke could tell Naruto was trying but his mouth was too wet and slack for Sasuke to enjoy it properly. He gripped Naruto's hair and halted the enthusiastic attempts.

"Wait, Naruto. Not like that. Flatten your tongue. Seal your mouth around me so no air gets-oooooooooooohhh!"

Naruto caught on amazingly fast, implementing Sasuke's advice well enough to have the Uchiha falling back against the couch, his eyes rolling up in his head as Naruto applied the full strength of his mouth. He didn't take Sasuke in very deeply, but it was more than enough to have Sasuke speaking quickly.

"Oh, g- Naruto, I'm going to come so if you don't want to swa-"

Naruto removed his mouth and used his hands to milk Sasuke of every drop of cum. Sasuke shivered violently toward the end of his orgasm, Naruto's hand moving relentlessly. Sasuke sighed, completely spent and sleepy. He was thinking of saying something about this milestone they'd reached but Naruto was already moving lower, pushing Sasuke's legs up.

Sasuke had to admit, Naruto gave the most amazing rim jobs he'd ever experienced. Now was no exception. His tongue slithered up Sasuke's hole deeply, licking Sasuke's inner walls until the younger man was undulating and whining in pleasure. He kept that up until Sasuke was close to dying. Then he raked his teeth against Sasuke's sensitive flesh and began sucking.

That had Sasuke yelling. He bucked, shudders wracking his body as Naruto set every nerve in his body to sizzling. Sasuke's legs gripped Naruto's shoulders as he felt his erection straining again.

How long Naruto drove him crazy with his mouth, Sasuke didn't know, but sweat coated his body and he was weak with desire when Naruto scooped him up and made his way to the bedroom. Sasuke clung to him, kissing Naruto hungrily, holding onto his sweaty hair. "Naruto, honey, are you sure," he started to ask.

Naruto finally looked at him. "I want you. Now, tonight."

He deposited Sasuke on the bed and joined him immediately. Sasuke hugged him close, kissing his face and neck and shoulders. Naruto cupped his ass, pressing himself against the length of Sasuke's body, rolling with him until he lay nestled between his slim thighs.

Now that the moment was here, nothing troubled his thoughts except the fact that he was about to have unprotected sex. This only gave Naruto a second's hesitation. Then he reached down, grasped his throbbing cock and lined the wide tip up with Sasuke's entrance. His heart beat painfully with excitement and anticipation.

He stared deeply into Sasuke's eyes as he pressed forward, squeezing into his tight heat. Sasuke's eyes fluttered closed. His mouth opened wider the deeper Naruto slid in until he was panting harshly. "Uhhhhhhhhng!"

Naruto's arms trembled as his desire climbed. God, Sasuke's ass was a living fist, clenching around him strongly, squeezing the very strength out of him. "Oh, Jesus…Sasuke."

"Huh…huh…" Sasuke gasped.

After a moment Naruto pulled back, then drove back in a little harder. The friction had him gritting his teeth, his muscles shaking in an effort to hold back his orgasm. He soon adjusted to the feel of Sasuke's body enough to set a steady unyielding rhythm, his body demanding that he move.

Sasuke whimpered at Naruto's size, locking his ankles at the small of Naruto's back. His short nails dug into Naruto's shoulders as the blonde increased his pace with each thrust. He hung onto Naruto tightly, their bodies slick with sweat as Naruto used him roughly, eagerly, passionately.

The moon disappeared behind a cloud bank and the room was thrown into darkness. Sasuke heard Naruto's labored breathing, heard the wet smack of his thrusts in the dark. He squeezed his sphincter around Naruto's thick cock, intensifying the pleasure for them both until Sasuke felt like he was close to coming. He licked his palm and reached down to grab his cock.

Naruto couldn't get over how good it felt to plunge into Sasuke's ass again and again. He was helpless not to thrust harder and harder until Sasuke's breath hitched in and out of him in time to Naruto's firm movements. He was holding back from coming, trying to prolong the experience, but Sasuke's ass gripped him too strongly, milking his control from him. He felt Sasuke jerking off between their bodies and that did it. That had him erupting like a volcano, shooting his load hotly into Sasuke's convulsing body.

Sasuke had energy enough to lower his legs from Naruto's hips, but he was already falling asleep by the time the blonde was spooning him from behind. He wanted to comment on how great it had been, even opened his mouth to do this, but all that escaped him was a contented sigh.

Naruto likewise felt sleep rolling over him, carrying him towards oblivion.

***

He woke sometime during the night to find Sasuke draped across his chest. Naruto had a boner that felt like steel; he simply had to have Sasuke again. Sasuke kept a bottle of lube in the bedside table in the hopes that Naruto would use it someday. Naruto reached into the drawer now without thinking and soon had both his hand and his cock coated. Sasuke barely stirred when Naruto pushed him to his stomach.

Naruto scooped two fingers inside Sasuke and located his prostate quickly. Sasuke came awake with a wordless cry of pleasure.

"Naruto…"

"I need you again, Sasuke. Spread your ass for me. Hold it open, let me see your hole."

Sasuke moaned, complying with the command.

Naruto bent down and inserted his tongue alongside his fingers, moving both inside Sasuke. Sasuke arched his ass upward, giving a long drawn-out cry of gratification. He switched to loud yelling when Naruto began massaging his prostate rapidly, bringing him to a sharp, pulsating orgasm that had him screaming into his pillow. Naruto changed his position and stabbed into Sasuke's rectum in one smooth move, sinking in to his balls. He didn't hold back, pounding into Sasuke forcefully, propelling himself headlong towards his own orgasm.

* * *

They didn't get out of bed at all the next day.

Or the next.

They eventually made it to the shower, but Naruto fucked Sasuke to screaming release among the eight shower heads and their stinging spray. Food was ordered from the cordless phone by the bed and delivered to the apartment door. That was the only time Naruto left Sasuke, to go retrieve the food, then he'd jump back into bed. Sasuke begged for rest near the end of a week. Naruto turned to him with a smile.

"That sounds like a good idea. I was waiting until I was sure and now I am." He cupped Sasuke's face, his expression turning serious. "Sasuke, I want you to come with me somewhere. We can drive most of the way, but I want you to see it. It's someplace very special to me. We can spend some time there, resting and…not resting." His wicked smile returned.

Sasuke answered with a tired smile of his own. "So long as we don't have to fly, I'll go with you anywhere."

***

Thankfully, Naruto had his chauffer drive them most of the way, a few days later, in a black Hummer with tinted windows. Naruto spent the hours on the way with his lips moving between Sasuke's neck, mouth and chest, and his hand down the front of Sasuke's pants.

Sasuke looked exhaustedly out of the window when the Hummer finally stopped. "Um, Naruto? Where are we?"

"In the Hida Mountains." Naruto stretched, looking around with interest. "I had our things brought here the other day. Hope you don't mind?"

"Here? _Where?"_

Naruto laughed, getting out of the truck. "You'll see. Bundle up, it's cold in these mountains."

Cold was an understatement. Sasuke was frozen five minutes after leaving the heated warmth of the Hummer. What was worse was that Naruto expected them to hike.

"How long till we get where we're going?" Sasuke panted. Naruto seemed to find his footing easily, but Sasuke nearly broke his neck half a dozen times.

"About two days."

"You're joking. Please say you're joking?"

"I'm not. Want me to carry you?" Naruto glanced behind him at Sasuke, his grin in place.

"Yes," Sasuke said shamelessly. "My feet are already killing me."

"You're the weakest man I've ever met." But Naruto did let Sasuke climb onto his back. He seemed to have no problem hiking in this manner for several hours, in addition to carrying both their packs.

* * *

By the time they reached a four room cabin at the top of a mountain, hidden in the Northern Alps, Sasuke was a quivering wreck of sore muscles and frozen extremities. Naruto got a blaze going in the fireplace and spread blankets in front of it. Sasuke dropped himself on top of them and groaned in relief. The heat washed over him in delicious waves, making his fingers and toes hurt as feeling returned to them. "If this is your idea of rest, it sucks," Sasuke said between chattering teeth.

Naruto had been warming soup on the stove. Now he came over to Sasuke and handed him a mug of the steaming liquid. Sasuke accepted it gratefully, curving his hands around the hot porcelain. Naruto wrapped another blanket around Sasuke's shoulders as he thought of where he wanted to begin.

"This mountain has been in my family for generations. We own it. It's called Myoubokuzan. My dad would come here whenever he wanted to spend time meditating. He brought me a few times. It's…kind of like a sacred place to my family. Special. I wanted to share it with you."

Sasuke stared at Naruto, touched beyond words. Naruto's complexion was ruddy from the hike, glowing with health and vigor. His eyes gazed into the leaping flames. Sasuke set his mug aside to take Naruto's hand in his. "I'm glad you did. No one's ever done anything so meaningful with me. Tell me more about your family?"

They talked long into the night. When the flames died down to glowing embers, Naruto stretched Sasuke out in front of them and made love to him slowly. After, he tossed more wood on the ashes and stoked the fire up again. He fell asleep with Sasuke wrapped loosely around him, the fire warming them.

***

They spent a week there, resting, sleeping and making love. There was a cleared area in front of the cabin. Two rough-hewn chairs and a table sat in this cleared area. On the morning of their last day at Myoubokuzan Sasuke was sitting in one of the chairs, a blanket wrapped around him, gazing out at the spectacular view. Located near the top of the mountain as the cabin was, the rest of the Hida Mountains spread out before him in breathtaking splendor. Naruto walked up behind Sasuke and put his arms around him, bending down to kiss his neck.

"Morning," the blond whispered.

"Mmmm." Sasuke tilted his head back for a kiss.

Naruto's lips warmed him up nicely. Sasuke lifted his arms playfully, like a child. Naruto obliged and lifted Sasuke, took his seat, and sat him on his lap, blanket and all. Sasuke leaned contentedly on Naruto's chest.

"We never did discuss the new depths of our relationship," Naruto said after a moment.

Sasuke grinned. "I only have two words to describe sex with you: fucking amazing."

Naruto blushed. "Really?"

"Oh yeah."

"Sasuke…do I make you happy?"

"More than happy. You make me whole."

"And you think you could live with me?"

"Not saying we don't have our differences, but yeah. I'm sure I can."

"Sometimes I like to travel. A lot, actually."

"We can work around that somehow."

"Kiba's going to be over a lot."

"I can live with that."

Naruto was quiet. He reached beneath the blankets and drew something from his pocket. Sasuke leaned up to see what it was.

A ring. A braided gold band in a small, black velvet box. He stared at it, his mouth open. His eyes shot to Naruto's face and found the sky mirrored perfectly in the color of Naruto's gaze. The blond was smiling bashfully.

"Uchiha Sasuke, will you marry me?"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So it turns out that _next_ chapter will be the last.

I have a favor to ask of my reviewers. I've been told the summary for this story could be better and I agree. I suck at summaries. The favor is this. Can each of you suggest a line or two from the story or dialogue you think would be a fitting summary? If not, a summary of your own devising would be good. I wrote the summary I have before I knew the story would take so many twists and turns, so a little help would be greatly appreciated!

Thank you for the many fabulous reviews! I had no idea the proposal would strike so many in such a way. And fluff? My last chap was considered fluff by many of you. I don't think I've ever written fluff before. Not intentionally, anyway...ugh.

Well, onward!

P.S. Not affiliated with the Hotel Alfonso XIII in any way.

beta: Blood Zephyr

* * *

Chapter 8

Sasuke was utterly still, the cold mountain air forgotten, the ring forgotten, everything forgotten as he stared at Naruto's gorgeous blue eyes. He'd seen his mouth form the words, had heard them with his own ears…and still he couldn't believe he'd heard correctly.

"What did you say?" He asked stupidly.

Naruto's smile was starting to fade. Sasuke was sorry to see it go, feeling the day darken without it, but he couldn't help his reaction.

"I said…will you marry me?"

Sasuke continued to stare at Naruto. Naruto looked back at him, slowly tensing up the longer Sasuke remained silent.

Sasuke couldn't remember when he'd ever been so happy as he was when he was with Naruto. He could appreciate how different he was now, from when he'd lived at the club. Then, he'd had to be unbreakable, had been forced to do things he didn't necessarily want to do if he wanted to live peacefully with Itachi. It had been the only way to survive. Itachi had terrorized every soft or sentimental feeling out of Sasuke until, by the time he'd met Naruto, he'd been a hard and cynical person.

But Naruto had changed all that. He made Sasuke feel so safe and loved and cherished…he felt he could truly be himself around the blonde. They were very different, but Sasuke liked their differences. And Naruto loved him.

Still.

Despite all that, Sasuke was aware of who he was, what he'd had to do before he'd met Naruto. He still felt dirty, unclean and unworthy of the blonde sometimes. Sometimes when Naruto was sleeping, Sasuke would watch him and wonder what such a bright, shining person saw in him. Sasuke's soul was stained black.

Yet here Naruto was, offering him a beautiful dream, if only he had the courage to accept it. Everything inside him hummed with humbled awe that Naruto could want him enough to marry him, love him enough to spend the rest of his life with him. And he knew Naruto was sure. Naruto never did anything he was unsure of. He wasn't impulsive or reckless.

Sasuke lowered his eyes to the ring still being held up on Naruto's broad fingertips. He looked back at Naruto. "You…really want me? Forever?"

Naruto felt like he would soon crack from the suspense of not knowing Sasuke's answer. He managed a strained chuckle. "Forever and ever. And beyond that."

Sasuke's face reddened. "But it's so sudden."

"And so right. You think there could be anyone for me after you? God forbid, even if you died today, there wouldn't be anyone else. Of course, I'd be killing myself by sundown in order to join you…"

"Oh, don't," Sasuke said in distress. "I can't bear the thought of anything happening to you."

Naruto grew silent again, watching the myriad of emotions play across Sasuke's face. "I love you, Sasuke."

Sasuke winced. "But I'm useless. I don't know how to do anything… I can't even kill a fly."

"I don't need you to be skilled in anything, Sasuke. You don't have to work since I have more money than I know what to do with. You don't have to protect me since I can protect us both. And you're very skilled at making my life meaningful."

Sasuke looked deep into those eyes that hardly blinked. Naruto was right. They belonged together. How did he become so lucky? "Yes."

Naruto stopped breathing. "Yes, as in…?"

"Yes, I'll marry you." Sasuke gave a shy grin of his own, now.

"Really?" Naruto's smile threatened to tear his face in two.

"Really."

Naruto plucked the ring from the box and slid it down Sasuke's finger. Sasuke held his hand out, examining it. "Unreal. It's amazing, Naruto. I can't believe this is-"

Naruto silenced him with a hot kiss. A very long, steamy, wet, hot kiss. Sasuke was trembling by the time Naruto carried him into the cabin. The blonde proceeded to make love to him until it was time for them to leave.

* * *

Kiba took the news well; he only choked for a few minutes on his beer when Naruto and Sasuke told him. "You'll be my best man, right?" Naruto said, ignoring the way Kiba spluttered.

"Sure… thing."

"I don't have a best man," Sasuke said regretfully.

Kiba got a gleam in his eye. "I know someone. You've met him actually, his name is Sai. Why don't I call him over and we can, you know, get to work planning this shindig?"

Sasuke, still wary around Kiba, said that sounded all right. Naruto gave him an encouraging squeeze, aware of how Sasuke was trying to be friendly to Kiba.

It turned out to be a disaster.

Sai came right over, apparently free. Kiba opened his apartment door and conversed quietly with Sai for a few moments. Sasuke and Naruto were on Kiba's small couch talking, when Sai suddenly bounced over and plopped into Naruto's lap.

"Bitch!" Sai screeched in outrage. "We go on a few dates, you have your way with me and then you just up and leave without calling? And now you're getting _married _when things aren't even settled between us yet?!"

Naruto was too shocked to do anything but stare at Sai as if he'd gone insane. Sasuke too, was shocked… until Sai's head swooped down and he kissed Naruto soulfully.

Kiba, who had been in the process of asphyxiating while he tried to stifle his uncontrollable laughter, was the only one to really see what happened.

One second Sai was shoving his tongue down Naruto's throat as the blonde tried to throw the brunette off of him. The next second Sai was skidding along the floor, Sasuke straddling his midsection as he pounded his fists, one after the other, into Sai's face. Sasuke had done a perfectly executed flying tackle.

Kiba stopped laughing in a hurry, rushing to pull Sasuke off of Sai, even as Naruto did the same. Sai beat them both to it, blocking the flurry of weak blows once he'd regained his senses. He did a complicated little move that had Sasuke flipped to his stomach, one arm twisted behind his back, in the space of a heartbeat. Sai held him down with one knee.

Sasuke twisted and bucked, his face red as he swore to tear the tongue from Sai's whoring face. Sai laughed delightedly.

Naruto came towards Sai with all the force of a stampeding bull. Sai hauled ass to hide behind Kiba, still laughing. He stopped the furious blonde with a few words. "Hey, don't come after me! The whole thing was Kiba's idea!"

Naruto looked at Kiba, who shamelessly said, "Payback for the DVD stunt. Consider us even."

Naruto had to catch Sasuke around the waist as he ran past, intent on clawing out both Kiba and Sai's eyes.

"I don't want them at the wedding," Sasuke raged. "I'll kill them! I hate them, Naruto, I swear to God, I'll-"

He dragged Sasuke out of there.

***

Naruto avoided speaking to Kiba for over a week, thoroughly pissed with his friend for that stupid prank. Sasuke quite liked Shino and consented for him to be his best man. That was as far as Shino's involvement went, though. He knew nothing about planning a wedding, and said so.

Neither did Naruto or Sasuke. Naruto made the excellent suggestion of hiring a wedding planner. Sasuke groaned in relief. "That's a great idea. All these decisions are giving me a headache. Hey," Sasuke brightened, looking at Naruto with his sunny smile. "Where are we getting married? And what about our honeymoon?"

Naruto waded through all the samples they had strewn around the penthouse, and sat with Sasuke on the couch. "Well, I was thinking of Spain for the wedding." He looked at Sasuke carefully. He knew the man hated flying.

Sasuke tilted his head quizzically. "Spain? Why can't we get married here?"

"Well," Naruto drew the word out. "Because Japan doesn't recognize same-sex marriages unless the union took place in a country that does allow it."

"Oh."

"Also, you can only marry someone of the same sex whose nationality is from a country that allows gay marriages. I've looked it up."

"But… that means we can't get married!" Sasuke cried in alarm. "We're both Japanese!"

Naruto ducked his head. "Actually, I'm American."

"What?"

Naruto picked his head up, trying to see how angry Sasuke might be. "Yeah. My mom and dad were in the States when they had me, so I had dual nationality until I was twenty-two. At twenty-two, Japanese law requires that you pick one nationality, so I picked my American one. Opens more doors. It's cool, since I have a permanent visa."

Sasuke blinked, processing it all. "I see. How come you never told me?"

"I don't know. I guess I never really considered myself American, since I've been here my whole life. Are you angry? I didn't deliberately keep it from you, Sasuke."

"Of course I'm not angry! I think it's interesting." Then Sasuke's smile dropped. "How are we getting to Spain?"

"Fly."

Sasuke said nothing. He wanted to scream no, that he wasn't getting on a plane, but Naruto did so much for him, gave him so much, that he felt he could do this one thing for Naruto. He tried to smile. Naruto saw the effort and hugged him.

"What about our honeymoon?" Naruto said as he became distracted by Sasuke's collarbone. "Anyplace special you'd like to go?"

Sasuke had trouble thinking with Naruto's hot mouth glued to his neck like that. "Oh… well… Oh, god… I, um… _Naruto… _I've always wanted to go someplace tropical and exo-… oh… exotic."

Naruto lifted his head an inch from Sasuke's reddened skin, thinking. "I own some property in the Seychelles. Wanna go there?"

"Wherever 'there' is. I don't care, so long as we're together and we can have days and days of hot, uninterrupted butt-sex. Keep doing what you were doing, please."

Naruto grinned, lowering his face again.

* * *

There were certain individuals who were watching Naruto and his movements. These individuals couldn't fail to notice that the reclusive multi-millionaire had hooked up with Sasuke, and was now getting married. They reported to the individual who'd hired them. This individual then took the news to the one who'd given him the task of keeping tabs on Naruto in the first place.

Itachi was holed up in a two-room slum in China. He'd disowned Sasuke, but the truth was Itachi wasn't the real head of the Uchiha clan. One aged, ruthless man by the name of Madara was. He'd been the one to disown Sasuke and Itachi both, seeing as Uchiha holdings around the globe were suffering thanks to their stupidity. Itachi had retained just enough liquid cash to get himself to China, hiding from Madara's hit men. He'd hoped to receive news that Sasuke had been rubbed out, but no such luck. The little bastard had landed on his feet and shacked up with the cause of their downfall.

Itachi spent his days whoring his body for meth. He was in the process of entertaining a client when Shisui, the only one who'd stuck by him during this calamity, entered the apartment. He stood watching the small, bow-legged chink thrust into Itachi until he was finished. The chink tossed down a few bills, which Itachi snatched up immediately in his wasted fingers.

"Boss," Shisui said, once the chink had left. "Just checking in. Apparently Sasuke and that blonde cop are getting married."

Itachi stopped counting. He looked up, his eyes burning from deep inside his skull, where they'd sunken. "You're lying."

Shisui kept his face blank, but he thought his boss should know that he wouldn't brave the stink and filth of this place to tell a lie. He only said, "No, Boss, it's true. The date's set for January first. In Spain."

Itachi slowly lowered the bills until they were in his lap. He sat on the filthy, bare mattress, thinking.

Unacceptable. No, _intolerable_. Here he was, his empire ruined, living off filth not fit for dogs to eat, much less humans, and Sasuke was living a life of pampered luxury with the very person responsible for it all?

No. Just no.

The real kicker, though, wasn't that Sasuke was shacking up with that liar. It was that Sasuke was _happy._ That he was in _love, _and had found _joy _and _contentment_. Sasuke didn't deserve anything but to be miserable, unless _Itachi _chose to make him happy.

Red, corrosive fury obliterated most of Itachi's meth-induced torpor. He crushed the bills in his hand.

"Rally what men you can, Shisui. Kill to get the money we'll need, if you have to. Call in every favor owed to an Uchiha. We're going back to Japan."

Shisui gave a short, perfunctory bow and left the squalid flat.

* * *

Naruto had to travel out of the country to see about their marriage license. While he was gone, Sasuke obtained a passport and went shopping, using the account Naruto had set up for him. He missed Naruto terribly while he was gone, but was glad of the solitude. The blonde was larger than life, dominating all space around him. It was good to be alone once in awhile.

One night as Sasuke was home watching a cop drama, a knock sounded at the door. Sasuke set aside his bowl of plain popcorn to get up and answer it.

It was Kiba. And Sai. Sasuke started to close the door in their faces, but Akamaru had slithered through the opening, which gave Kiba a chance to shoulder his way through. Sai followed with his damned smile in place. Sasuke kept the door open, letting them know he expected them to leave. He faced them with folded arms. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize," Kiba said. "Not for the prank, 'cause that was hilarious, but for it hurting you, if it did. It was just fun, no harm intended."

"And I just wanted to see if you'd try and attack me again," Sai said merrily. "I liked the way your hot little body felt." Sai waggled his eyebrows up and down mischievously.

Sasuke stared at them both. To Kiba he said, "I don't really like you, and I don't accept your half-assed apology, but I'll consent to tolerate you at the wedding, since you're Naruto's best friend. But you," Sasuke turned to Sai. "I hope you drop dead."

Sai pouted theatrically. "Awe, you don't mean that. Deep down I know you're secretly wishing you were marrying me instead of Naruto-chan."

Sasuke well remembered how easily he had been beaten, and so did not attempt a repeat performance. He only hugged himself harder as his lips twisted in dislike. "You're insane. I don't think I've ever hated anyone as much as I hate you."

Sai's impish smile faded as he studied Sasuke's dark eyes. They were very much like his own. He spoke in a thoughtful and surprisingly serious voice. "Sasuke, what I did was a joke. Stupid and tasteless perhaps, but a joke just the same. You have real enemies out there. Maybe Naruto didn't tell you, but an Uchiha named Madara is looking for your brother, intent on killing him. We've been monitoring Madara's movements. His people have been watching you too, though they've made no move in your direction that we can tell. Naruto has you well-protected."

Sasuke frowned, not understanding. Why was Sai telling him this?

Kiba spoke up. "Very well-protected. He bought this entire building and evicted the residents before he asked you to move in with him. All of the apartments are inhabited by his security people, down to the doorman in the lobby. You're tailed and watched wherever you go, when you're not with Naruto."

"Right," Sai said. "No one can get at you. We think no one knew where you were until Naruto found you, since he's being watched as well. Anyways, my point is that people want you dead. Aside from that, Naruto himself has enemies, both in the Uchiha and other people. You have legitimate people to hate, so why waste your energy in hating friends? Whether you believe me or not, I _am _willing to be your friend, Sasuke. It was just a prank, a little fun. If you're ready to cave over a little fun between friends, how can you hope to stand beside someone as strong and influential as Naruto? Come on, bygones?" Sai held out a hand to Sasuke.

By the time Sai had gotten around to mentioning the prank again, Sasuke had completely forgotten about it, his mind blown away by the knowledge that the patriarch of the Uchiha clan wanted him dead. Naruto had been protecting him this whole time? His eyes fell absently on Sai's hand, an olive branch extended toward him.

Sai was right. How could he stand by Naruto's side as such a weakling, if what they said was true? Madara was the name used to frighten Uchiha children into obedience. And he was out for Sasuke's blood. Naruto might have him surrounded with his protection, but what if Naruto and his people weren't around? What if one day, Naruto needed protecting? He couldn't continue to rely on the blonde for everything as he'd been doing. Not if Madara was after him.

Because Madara was stronger, and more influential than Naruto. Not even his beloved blonde would be able to stand up to him indefinitely. And if he was going to stand beside his man, as Sai said, Sasuke had to do it on his own feet, not leaning on Naruto.

He looked at Sai's hand as he spoke. "I still hate you. But maybe you have a point." He raised his eyes to look at Kiba and Sai, both. "I need to learn to protect myself."

Sai dropped his hand. He and Kiba exchanged a look.

"I want you both to train me in self-defense and weaponry," Sasuke said.

* * *

Naruto got back less than two weeks later. He let himself into his penthouse and paused, feeling the atmosphere of his home. "Sasuke?"

A weak groan from the bedroom.

Naruto dropped his bag and the gifts he was carrying, drawing his weapon as he quickly searched each room on his way to the bedroom. Once there, he stopped, eyeing the shapeless heap on the bed that was Sasuke. "Sasuke?" He said again. He holstered his gun.

Sasuke lifted his head to look at Naruto, but it was an effort. He offered a tremulous smile. Naruto's eyes hardened at seeing the bruised knuckles and the way Sasuke moved as if in acute pain. He gently lowered himself to the bed, reaching a hand to lay it against Sasuke's purple cheek. "What happened to you?" Naruto asked in a shaking voice.

"Should learn to duck faster. Welcome home." Sasuke closed his eyes, what little energy he had spent already.

"Who did this to you?" Naruto's voice was implacable.

"It's not what you think," Sasuke said. He didn't open his eyes, only groped on the bed for Naruto's hand. It was cold from being outside, Sasuke noted. "I've been training."

"Training?"

Sasuke told the tale. Naruto, pulled his hand out of Sasuke's and got up to pace. When Sasuke was done, Naruto turned to him, but Sasuke was sitting up to ask a question.

"Why didn't you tell me about Madara?"

Naruto answered vaguely, his mind on throttling Kiba and Sai. "Didn't want you to be scared. You're so sensitive and-" His mind came back to the conversation properly. He looked at Sasuke's set face.

"And defenseless?" Sasuke finished for him.

Naruto didn't bother to deny it. "You're not a fighter. And that's okay," he said, coming over to sit near Sasuke. He took the younger man's swollen hands. "You don't have to be. I'm here and I'll protect you from everything. You don't have to do this to yourself, Sasuke."

Sasuke searched Naruto's pleading eyes. "Maybe I want to. Maybe I'm tired of being weak, Naruto, and needing people to protect me."

Nothing Naruto said could dissuade him, Sasuke displaying an amazingly stubborn attitude all of a sudden. Naruto was taken aback; he was used to Sasuke giving in to most of his wishes.

Still, Naruto hunted up Kiba and Sai both, intent on getting a few answers.

He found them at headquarters. The argument was heated but brief. Naruto wanted Sasuke's training stopped, seeing as he was getting hurt. Sai said the man had a right to learn to defend his person. Kiba said Naruto wouldn't always be around to protect Sasuke, a fact Sasuke was aware of, and that Sasuke was, after all, an adult and capable of making his own decisions. Naruto fumed, bitching about why Sasuke had even been told of Madara in the first place. Sai said Sasuke shouldn't be kept isolated in Naruto's little bubble of Utopia. The real world was a hard place. Naruto offered to remove Sai's manhood and insert it in a certain sunless place. Sai said bring it on, fag stag. Kiba intervened, saying Sasuke was learning, albeit slowly, and that unless he got seriously injured he should be allowed to continue. Naruto glared and threatened to blow them both to kingdom come if anything happened to Sasuke. Sai turned and walked away, fed up with Naruto's knight in shining armor complex. Kiba only said that he would never let anything happen to the love of his friend's life. Naruto nodded curtly, walked to the elevator and jabbed the down button. His stomach twisted with worry.

* * *

Things went on in this fashion for the rest of November and on into December. Sasuke and Naruto met with the wedding planner when necessary, chose invitations, selected a menu, shopped, ate, slept, and made vigorous love. Naruto had wanted to give Sasuke's bruised body time to heal, but Sasuke said Naruto's touch helped him feel better. Naruto attempted to be gentle but their passion for each other always seemed to get the better of them, and they always ended up snarling and clawing, mindless in their need for each other.

Naruto tried Sasuke's meatless way of life a few times. The cooking was actually quite tasty, but he said he would still need meat at least four times a week. Sasuke consented to this. In honor of Naruto's efforts, Sasuke allowed the blonde to take him skiing. Sasuke was hopeless at it, but it gave them an excuse to cuddle up in the ski resort cabin and make love.

***

One day Naruto asked if Sasuke knew how to drive. Sasuke said no. Naruto asked if he'd like to learn. Sasuke was timid about it, but agreed to try. They went car shopping. "Why can't I drive one of your cars?" Sasuke had asked. Naruto had every make of Maserati ever created.

"No one drives my Maseratis but me. It's a rule."

"Oh."

Sasuke settled on a modest little Yaris. He got it in black. Naruto proceeded to patiently teach him how to drive, using a deserted parking lot by an abandoned shopping strip.

Sasuke caught on quickly. In fact, he had mastered handling of the car by the end of two lessons. Naruto watched how Sasuke came alive while driving, and grinned. Looked like his reserved fiancé had found a passion.

Naruto took him to a race. Sasuke was captivated, nearly drooling as his eyes followed the blurry speed of the cars. Afterwards, Sasuke bought racing magazines and surfed websites dealing with the sport, hooked good and proper.

Two weeks later, Naruto went to the underground garage of the building and found Sasuke sliding a hand along his MC12, clear admiration on his face. He looked up at seeing Naruto. "I have to drive this thing, Naruto."

Naruto walked over slowly. He stopped next to Sasuke. "No one drives my-"

"I know. But we're going to be married. Can't you spare this one car for a few minutes, just so I can experience it, with the man you're going to be married to?"

Naruto looked at his MC12. He looked back at Sasuke. "No one drives-"

Sasuke turned away. His shoulders sagged, his head hung. "Oh, well. I guess I understand." He seemed to perk up, looked over his shoulder coyly at Naruto. "Sai has a Nissan GTR. I think I'll ask him if I can take it for a ride. He did invite me to dinner the other night, while you were out with Kiba… Perhaps he and I will bond over a little joyride."

Sasuke gave a pleasant smile and walked away to the elevator. He calmly pressed the button that would take him to the penthouse, and examined his nails as the doors dinged shut. Naruto was left standing by his car.

As soon as the doors closed, Sasuke collapsed in a fit of giggles. The look on Naruto's face had been priceless! As if he and Sai could ever bond over anything. Sasuke hated the man with fervent intensity. But Naruto didn't know that, apparently, or he wouldn't have been so easily fooled. And he was so ignorant about gay culture that he probably didn't recognize Sai for the bottom he was. He probably thought gays were attracted to each other no matter what.

He'd hardly been in the apartment five minutes before Naruto came storming in, latched on to his arm and dragged him back to the garage. Not a word was spoken as they got into the MC12.

Naruto was a speed demon and somewhat of an adrenaline junky, hence his fascination with extreme sports. He anticipated an enjoyable, but more or less tame little jaunt compared to how he drove.

The ride with Sasuke left his stomach in the garage and had his heart sitting in his throat. He fingers left deep grooves in the underside of his seat and his jaw ached for days afterward from clenching it to keep his screams in.

Suffice it to say that the speedometer needle went to the extreme right, and stayed there. For the entire ride. On the highway.

Naruto had to do some fast talking and bribing to keep Sasuke out of trouble once they slowed down for the cops to catch them. Sasuke didn't have his license yet, and going at those speeds on the road was illegal. Sasuke was flushed with excitement by the time they made it home. Naruto was still shaking. He didn't think he'd be recovering anytime soon. He joined Sasuke in the bedroom and found the slender man reclining on the bed.

"Naruto. I have to say, driving your Maserati has left me quite horny. I hope you have a few hours to spare?" He batted his lashes at Naruto.

Naruto, for his part, found that he was able to recover quite nicely all of a sudden. And a week later, when he confronted a bewildered Sai over the dinner invite, he was pleased to discover that no such invitation had been issued. Sasuke confessed his lie, pleased to death that Naruto was jealous. Both decided it was another occasion requiring a few hours of hot sex.

* * *

As the date drew nearer and preparations for the wedding went ahead, Sasuke and Naruto made an effort to pry themselves from each other long enough for Naruto to introduce Sasuke to some of his friends. Sasuke seemed to like the females a lot and they likewise took to him like a fly to honey. Naruto had to drag Sasuke away from an intense conversation about exfoliants with Sakura, TenTen and Ino one time, and another time Sasuke had left a note on the fridge saying he'd gone shopping with those three. After that, those women were always at the apartment. Naruto soon grew tired of seeing them lined on the couch, some sappy love story playing on his 50-inch plasma and the four of them passing a box of tissues back and forth. It was sickening.

Between the women and his training, Sasuke's days were soon full. He didn't cling to Naruto quite so much and for that the blonde was grateful. He decided to see about his own business ventures, arranging things so that he could enjoy his two-month honeymoon when the time came.

***

Naruto's friend Neji decided to host a Christmas-slash-engagement party for Naruto and Sasuke at his sprawling estate in Tokyo. Over a hundred people attended, many of whom were acquaintances of Naruto's. He and Sasuke, dressed in tailored suits, mingled through the crowd, accepting congratulations. Naruto introduced Sasuke to everyone they met, until finally they came to Neji himself, their host.

"Ah, Sasuke, meet the man who owns this lovely estate, and a good friend of mine," Naruto said. "Hyuuga Neji."

Sasuke had to swallow. Had he ever seen any man so beautiful? He extended his trembling hand and felt chills skate up his arm when Neji grasped it firmly. Naruto, attuned to Sasuke, caught the tremor and the way his eyes didn't blink as he stared at Neji. He looked back and forth between them, his eyes narrowing.

_Gay. Definitely top, probably likes to dominate in other ways, _Sasuke thought incoherently. His eyes dropped downward briefly, and came back up to meet Neji's knowing look. _Hung like a bull. So nice and tall. _

Naruto pulled Sasuke away and deposited him with Sakura and Ino. Much safer.

* * *

The day after Christmas everyone attending the wedding flew out to Spain, Naruto and Sasuke included. The morning of their flight, Naruto had to guide Sasuke into the waiting Hummer, so terrified was the younger man.

The ride to the airstrip, where Naruto's private jet stood waiting, was done in silence. Naruto felt bad for Sasuke, but didn't know what he could say to alleviate his fear. Once at the airstrip, Sasuke couldn't get out of the car. He sat stiffly, frozen, his hands clasped in his lap. "Sasuke?" Naruto stood at his open door. "You coming?"

Sasuke nodded, unable to speak. His eyes kept darting to the idling jet.

Naruto waited. A flight attendant was stowing their things in the jet. The chauffer stood holding Sasuke's door open. Sasuke didn't move.

Sasuke didn't protest when Naruto came around and scooped him bodily off the seat and into his arms. He carried him thus, striding across the tarmac to climb the stairs into the jet. Sasuke let out a small whimper when the flight attendant shut the door firmly. Naruto placed Sasuke in one of the twelve luxurious chairs and buckled him in. He sat next to him and buckled his own belt. He gave the attendant a nod. The man disappeared to inform the pilot that all was in readiness.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke and saw that his face was white, his lips pressed firmly together. He tried to hold one of Sasuke's hands, but Sasuke had them gripping each other too tightly in his lap. Naruto couldn't pry them apart. He settled for resting a comforting hand on Sasuke's knee.

The engines revved, cycling towards full power. Sasuke seemed to tense up even more. He was breathing in harsh, shallow pants, his body rigid and perfectly still. He did not blink. The jet taxied down the runway, lifting into the air gently to climb through the clouds. Sasuke's breathing came faster. A small whine escaped him and his lips trembled as he caught sight of clouds whizzing by the windows. His face crumbled as if he were about to cry, but he didn't.

The attendant came back and told them they could remove their seat belts. "Close the shades," Naruto told him. "And hold off serving us the main meal until I give the word. We don't want to be interrupted." The attendant bowed respectfully.

Naruto unbuckled Sasuke's belt and made to pick him up again. Sasuke let out a bleat of terror, the first real sound he'd made since leaving the penthouse. "Please… please don't." Sasuke whispered. Naruto halted, bent over him.

"Why?" The blonde asked.

"B-because I'm afraid walking will jar the plane and make it… make it fall."

Naruto could see that Sasuke really believed this. He refrained from laughing, trying to reason with him. "But the attendant is walking, see? And we're still up here in the sky."

"He's j-just one p-person."

"I see. To-kun, can you please sit down?" Naruto addressed the attendant. The man obligingly took his seat. Naruto turned back to Sasuke. "Now. You and I are going to get up and go all of ten feet, right there to that door." Naruto pointed at a door to Sasuke's right. "There's a bedroom in there. You can lie down and relax."

"No. I c-can't."

Naruto bent and picked Sasuke up. Sasuke clung to him hard, trembling violently. Once in the room, Naruto closed and locked the door, and set Sasuke on the firm mattress. Sasuke sat stiffly, his eyes darting around. Naruto took off his coat and came to sit near him. He hugged Sasuke's rigid body close, rubbing his arms and head soothingly.

Sasuke didn't relax one whit. Naruto nuzzled his ear. "We have a good thirteen hours before we land. We can find something to do that will help you relax," he said suggestively.

Sasuke turned horrified eyes to Naruto. "Sex? No! That will jar us out of the sky for sure! You know how rough you are sometimes!"

Naruto rested his forehead on Sasuke's shoulder, trying to think. "You can't sustain this level of anxiety for long, Sasuke. It's unhealthy. At least lie down with me. We won't do anything but that, okay?" He patted the mattress invitingly.

Sasuke unclenched his body in small degrees until Naruto was able to gather him close. He drew the blanket over them and held Sasuke tightly, the man's trembling making him frown. He murmured calming words to his hair, ran his hands firmly up and down his back, trying to convey his strength and solidity to him.

It was a long, sleepless thirteen hours.

***

By the time they landed in Spain, Naruto was just as drained as Sasuke was. They climbed into the waiting limo gratefully, each falling asleep immediately. The ride from the Seville airport to the Hotel Alfonso XIII only took a few minutes though. The elevator ride up to their luxury suite was done in a fog of exhaustion. They both collapsed on the nearest horizontal surface upon entering their suite, which happened to be a plush sofa in the sitting room. Naruto face-planted on it, Sasuke toppling onto his back. He buried his face in the back of Naruto's neck.

The hotel staff, which had brought their luggage in, covered them with a light blanket and turned down the lights. They shut the door softly behind themselves, filing out quietly.

Naruto and Sasuke snored softly. Their wedding was less than a week away.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'd like to thank **Akenhod **and **Luna del Cielo **for helping me with research and the Spanish translations. Sorry this chap took awhile to post, but I hope it's worth it. A lot of work went into giving it the feel I wanted and tying up the loose ends.

Onward!

Beta: Blood Zephyr

* * *

Chapter 9

Sasuke woke first. He realized he was only kept from falling off the velvet-upholstered sofa by Naruto's solid arm around him. His ass was hanging off the edge. Naruto had most of the space, flat on his back, one leg thrown carelessly over the back of the sofa. He had one arm flung across his face. Sasuke snuggled into his shoulder, wondering what had woken him. Then he heard whispered voices.

_"¿Viste como se acurrucaron anoche cuando llegaron?__"_

_" Sí, son adorables juntos. Ojalá Raúl se dé prisa en proponérmelo__."_

Sasuke turned his head sleepily and found two young men wearing the hotel uniforms looking at him furtively. One was arranging a small bouquet of winter blooms in a petite, beautifully decorated ceramic vase on a cart laden with covered dishes. The other man was setting the table across the room with fine China, arranging the silverware neatly near the plates. They both paused when they saw that Sasuke was awake. They gave small smiles, speaking in Spanish. He had no idea what they were saying. Spanish sounded like running water to him, the syllables too fluid to make out separate sounds.

They seemed to understand that he was clueless. They gestured at the food-laden cart and pointed to the phone on the table near the sofa. The taller one placed a hand on his chest and said "Emilio. _Vale?_"

The other mimicked the gesture and said a name Sasuke knew he would never be able to pronounce. Gee-yare-mo? What kind of name was that? He nodded and gave a brave smile. They beamed and left.

Sasuke stared towards the food. He hadn't eaten in over twenty-four hours. The hours leading up to the flight had been spent crouched in front of the toilet, with him puking his nervous guts up.

"Might as well sample the local cuisine, Sasuke. Don't worry, I specified vegetarian for you."

Naruto's voice startled him. Then he was dragged beneath that golden body and thoroughly kissed to within an inch of his life. Naruto's beard stubble abraded his skin, making Sasuke wrinkle his nose as he giggled.

Naruto had woken up the second Sasuke had shifted in his arms. His Spanish wasn't great, but he understood enough to know one of the men speaking had been gay. Interesting. The smell of food hit his nose the same time it had hit Sasuke's, but he'd wanted to start his day with something a little closer than the food cart.

God, what a relief to be off that plane! Naruto had never enjoyed a flight less. Sasuke's anxiety had communicated itself to him until they'd both been stiff and silent with it, laying there in the bed until the plane touched down. They'd hit a patch of turbulence about seven hours into the flight and Sasuke had opened his mouth to howl in abject terror. Naruto's nerves were completely shot by the time they landed, his body depleted of any and all energy. They'd each staggered to the bathroom, the first time they'd been able to use it since leaving the penthouse, before stumbling out to the waiting limo.

But now Naruto felt ten times better and it showed with the lengthy kiss he bestowed on Sasuke. It was still strange, sucking on masculine lips, feeling Sasuke's flat chest pressed to his, but in a good way. Now it excited him to feel Sasuke's burgeoning arousal against his pelvis, to feel him arch against the pleasure working its way through him.

Naruto picked his head up to grin down at his man. "Happy?"

Sasuke grinned back, that blinding smile that still tugged at Naruto's heart. "Unbelievably happy. Now get off me, I'm starving."

Naruto rolled to the side. Sasuke made a beeline for the food and Naruto contented himself with watching him eat.

***

They were both just coming out of the shower when a flurry of pounding fists sounded at the door. Naruto went to open it and found most of his inner circle of friends there. Kiba, Sakura, Ino, TenTen, Neji and Sai bustled into the room, exclaiming over their posh digs, marveling at the beauty and strangeness of the Spanish décor. They helped themselves to what was left of the breakfast, as Naruto and Sasuke joined the conversation.

Naruto noticed that Sasuke ignored Sai for the most part. He was willing to accept training from him, but he'd been less than pleased that he'd been invited to the wedding. Naruto had pointed out that you couldn't have one without the other. He didn't know what it was, but Sasuke seriously hated the man.

The weather in Spain was considerably warmer than in Japan at this time of year. Celebrations were still going on from the recent holiday, and further festivities were getting under way for the New Year. Naruto, Sasuke and everyone spent the day touring 'Sevilla' as Seville was called by the locals, and taking pictures.

Sakura and Ino wanted Sasuke to stay in their room with them, saying the bride should be away from the groom until after the wedding. Sasuke had protested that he wasn't a bride. Naruto had been visited with a vision of Sasuke and the women painting their toenails, rollers in their hair. They both denied the women's request and made a point of having wild sex in their room that night. Sasuke somehow felt this established his masculinity.

* * *

The next day was the wedding rehearsal at the sprawling hacienda they would be using for the ceremony. The city council representative met them there and they spent some time exploring the aged, but tastefully decorated rooms and gardens. Sasuke fell in love with the place at first sight, making sick sugary faces at the archways and roses. Naruto had to smile, though. It took so little to please the man. It was while Sasuke and Tenten were walking through the courtyard that Sai pulled Naruto aside.

"Look, man. I really thank you for inviting me and springing for the ticket, but… I think I should head back to Japan."

Naruto frowned. "Why? Have you received bad news or something? Is it your family?"

Sai gave Naruto a strange look, forgetting that the blonde probably didn't know much about him. No one did, really. "I don't have any family. Anyway, it's nothing like that. I just think you and Sasuke deserve to enjoy your special day to the fullest, and Sasuke isn't going to if I'm around. And to be perfectly frank, his attitude is starting to get on my nerves. I don't feel like being around someone who can't stand me, you know?"

Naruto understood. Still… "You sure? I mean, why does he hate you? Is it because of that prank? Because even I've gotten over that."

Sai tipped his head back and forth, searching for the words. "In a way. I think it's more like he's nervous. I mean we're both bottoms, both kind of look alike. I think he's worried you might eventually be interested in me. The fact that you still tolerate my presence doesn't help, I'm guessing. I think he feels you should have been too outraged over that prank to ever speak to me again. It's a territorial thing. Then again, he could just hate me for no reason. Most people seem to."

Naruto hadn't known Sai was a bottom kind of gay. He'd thought all bottoms were like Sasuke, girlish, weak and submissive. Sai was nothing like that. He was entirely too happy most of the time, but the guy was all business in the field and capable of serious violence. A first rate cop. He didn't twitch his hips when he walked the way Sasuke did, or toss his head or buff his nails or any of the other things Naruto had come to associate with bottoms. He thought of Sai and Sasuke each lying on their stomachs, bare asses exposed to the wind as they each waited for the other to fuck them.

He had to cover his mouth to hide his inappropriate grin. He didn't know why that thought had come to him. "I'd hate to see you go," Naruto said when he'd recovered. "Let me talk to him. Aside from his feelings, though, I want you here. Okay? I really hope you change your mind."

Sai gave him an unreadable look, but nodded reluctantly after a minute. He watched Naruto head over towards Sasuke. He might stay, but he didn't know if he'd attend the wedding. Maybe he could sneak away while they were all engaged in the ceremony. He didn't like being where he wasn't welcome.

***

That night Naruto approached Sasuke about Sai, and they had the biggest argument ever. It was ugly. Sasuke said Sai was nothing but a bitch. Naruto asked outright if Sasuke was jealous and the younger man had gone purple with rage, screaming that he would never be jealous of such a whore. Naruto had stated in no uncertain terms that Sasuke needed to stop treating Sai so unfairly, and welcome him at the wedding. Sasuke had said hell would freeze before that happened, and Naruto had gotten a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"You better get over this immature streak you have, Sasuke. I don't like it. Make things right with him, I don't care how."

"Immature-" Sasuke spluttered, positively incandescent with fury, but Naruto had already turned away.

Naruto spent that night on the sofa out in the sitting room. Sasuke spent the night in the bedroom, alone in bed, crying bitter tears. Naruto had never slept apart from him willingly. For a few minutes he really considered trying to go to Sai and offer a truce, but he couldn't stand him. Something about him just rubbed Sasuke the wrong way, he couldn't explain it.

The next morning, he'd resolutely gone to Sai and told him through stiff lips that he was welcome to stay for the wedding, and to please not go back to Japan. Sai had only looked at Sasuke, his face free of its usual cocky grin. He almost looked sad. Sasuke didn't care. He turned away and slammed back into the suite he shared with Naruto.

He wouldn't speak after that. Naruto tried to approach him, to thank him for the effort even though Sai had been able to tell how insincere it had been. Sasuke didn't respond, looking at Naruto with a coldness that gave the blonde pause. He didn't let Naruto touch him that night, slamming the bedroom door with such force that the jamb cracked. Naruto, suddenly past all patience, kicked the door in and stormed inside. He grabbed Sasuke's arm, demanding to know what the man thought he was doing locking Naruto out of their room. Sasuke drew back his fist and punched Naruto squarely on the jaw, staggering him backward several steps.

"What, you can sleep on the couch when you want, but I can't choose to sleep away from you?" Sasuke hissed in rage. "_Never _force me to do something I don't want to do again. You're just like Itachi!" And he'd wrenched the engagement ring off his finger and hurled it at Naruto's head. Then he'd stalked out of the room, past a stunned Naruto, to spend the night with Ino and Tenten.

***

The days leading up to the wedding were tense. Sai felt like shit for being the cause of the rift. Everyone wondered if the wedding would even take place now. Naruto was close to murder, snapping at everyone and swearing to kill Sasuke if he didn't end this feud between them. The entire hotel was booked with the guests that would be attending the wedding, and not a single one of them was unaware of the fight taking place between the grooms.

It was Kiba who saved the day. He went to Naruto's room the day before the wedding and forced his way in the door. Naruto was at his laptop, in the sitting room. The place was a wreck. He was a wreck. His hair was standing up in wild spikes, he had at least two days' worth of beard growth on his jaw, and his clothes were filthy. Kiba walked up to him and slammed the laptop closed with a sharp snap.

Naruto looked up at him with bleary eyes and Kiba knew his friend hadn't been sleeping. Well, tough shit.

"Naruto. I love you man, you know that right?"

Naruto didn't say anything, only dropped his eyes to look out the window moodily.

"So know that I mean well when I say you're acting like a fucking shithead."

That had Naruto surging angrily to his feet, but Kiba shoved him back into the chair hard enough to make the thing rock back on its legs. Naruto steadied himself with a hand on the desk, glaring blue hate at his friend.

"Sit your ass down and listen to what I have to say," Kiba bit out. "Sasuke loves you. I swear, you should hear him go on and on about how fucking perfect you are, when he's training. Drives me and Sai apeshit. I know you love him but you can not treat him the way you treat everyone else, Naruto. He's not one of your employees to demand obedience from, or one of your past women to try and dominate. I know you're used to getting your own way, but that's not what marriage is about, man. God, do you see yourself? Forcing him to apologize to Sai, I mean Jesus, Sasuke's not in kindergarten! He and Sai have issues, fine. Then let them work it out themselves! Who the fuck are you to try and dictate what Sasuke does? You'll break him, Naruto. You'll break him if you try to treat him like that and then he'll hate you."

Kiba had been leaning down into Naruto's face. Now he straightened up, ran a hand through his hair. He blew out a breath, looking sidelong at where his friend sat thoughtfully. "I don't know how I know, but if you don't go to him and fix this, you will lose him forever, Naruto. He's not someone to give in once he's made his mind up. I think it's the only thing that gets him through his training sessions, which he's hopeless at, by the way. He won't back down and I have to say that he's right in this case. You're the one who's wrong, Naruto. Go to him. Please. You're both miserable without each other and I can't stand to see you like this."

Kiba left then. Naruto remained in the chair, thinking about all that had been said.

***

When he knocked on Sakura's door late that night, he was met with three pairs of extremely hostile eyes. Sakura, Ino and Tenten lined the doorway, arms crossed angrily over bosoms heaving with protective anger on their precious Sasuke's behalf.

Naruto was ready for them. He wordlessly handed them coupons for free manicures and pedicures at the nearby salon, and they grudgingly allowed him to enter. Sasuke was sitting in one of the armchairs, curled up with a box of tissues. Naruto stood in the middle of the room, looking at him. The women sensed an apology in the air and tactfully left the two men alone. Besides, the coupons were for tonight only.

"Kiba's right," Naruto said, once the door had closed behind the women. He didn't take his eyes off Sasuke, even though the dark-haired man only looked at the wad of tissues in his hand. "I am a controlling bastard sometimes. It's no excuse, though. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that."

Sasuke plucked another tissue from the box. He blew his nose noisily.

Naruto felt the love he carried for Sasuke swell at seeing how much he'd hurt him. He swallowed, wondering if things would ever be right between them again. He took a step closer to Sasuke's chair. "I'm sorry… Sasuke, I'm so sorry. It's just… I've never loved anyone before and sometimes- no, most of the time, I feel like I'm on an out of control roller coaster. I can't control my feelings for you and it makes me crazy sometimes. You're right. I'm no better than Itachi if all I do is impose my will on you. No one should be treated like that. It won't happen again, okay? Just please say you'll forgive me. I'll understand if you really don't want to get married, but at least tell me we have a chance? That we're not over? If I screwed this up-"

"You're babbling." Sasuke threw his used tissue aside and reached for another.

Naruto shut his mouth. He waited, but Sasuke still didn't look at him and didn't say anything else. His insides quaking at how badly he'd fucked up, Naruto turned to leave the room.

"Kiss me, Naruto. Kiss me and make me forget."

Naruto turned slowly, afraid to hope. Sasuke was looking at him with eyes red from weeping. He crossed the distance to the chair, and had Sasuke gathered in his arms almost before he knew what he was doing.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said between kisses. "So sorry. I'll never do that again, I promise."

Sasuke clung to him, kissing him back hard. He only pulled back once to say, "I never want to fight like that again. That was the worst."

Then Naruto had him against the wall, his hands at Sasuke's hips, supporting him as Sasuke wrapped his legs around him. The kiss was painfully hard, insistent, wonderful. Sasuke pushed Naruto's shirt off his shoulders, and dropped his hands to Naruto's belt buckle. Naruto pushed Sasuke higher on the wall to strip off his pants and latch onto his semi-erect cock with his mouth. Sasuke's head banged against the wall as he threw his head backward.

There was a sideboard next to them holding an ornate lamp, the phone and a note pad with pen. Naruto swept all these things aside with a crash and dropped Sasuke onto it. Sasuke held onto the narrow surface, lifting his legs over Naruto's shoulders as the blonde crouched quickly and spat on Sasuke's anus. He sucked as hard as he could, holding Sasuke spread wide.

"_Aiiiii_… Naruto! Don't-don't stop!" Sasuke's body stiffened at the hot, sucking mouth, the sharp teeth, and the wet tongue. Naruto didn't stop, at least not for awhile. Sasuke had to bite his lip to keep from making too much noise. He released the sideboard with one hand in order to grab Naruto's hair, unable to endure another second. Naruto turned his face to kiss Sasuke's quivering thigh before returning to his ass.

Long minutes later Naruto stood, moistened three fingers and slid them palm up into Sasuke, corkscrewing his hand to get the digits in. He searched, probing carefully. Sasuke yelped, bucking away from the wall where he was leaning.

"There?" The blonde panted.

"Y-y-yes!"

Naruto watched Sasuke's face contort as he pumped his hand in short jabs, gauging each shudder and hitch of breath.

"H-h-h," Sasuke stuttered.

"Harder?" Naruto clarified.

Sasuke nodded vigorously. He let out a high squeal, his legs pushing against Naruto even as he clutched at the blonde's arms.

"Ffff-f-f-"

"Faster?" Naruto asked.

Another jerky nod. Naruto complied. He leaned against Sasuke's torso, kissing his moaning mouth, his hand working busily between them. The sideboard rocked erratically against the wall with Sasuke's movements. He twitched and jerked, clinging to Naruto with one arm and holding to the sideboard with the other hand. Naruto's mouth traveled down the sweating column of Sasuke's slender throat, biting softly. "I love you, Sasuke," he whispered against the throbbing pulse.

Sasuke heard and turned into Naruto for another kiss. A short one. "Now. Please," he sobbed.

Naruto removed his hand and freed his cock, stroking quickly to bring himself to a full erection. He steadied Sasuke's trembling hips and entered him in one smooth, firm thrust. Sasuke's mouth opened, his hands bracing against the sideboard as he lifted himself slightly to ease the pressure. Then he relaxed against Naruto's cock and gave a nod. Naruto, waiting for that signal, began thrusting in earnest, spreading his legs to maintain his balance.

The sideboard chipped the paint on the wall as it banged and banged, but Naruto didn't stop, feeling his own desire climbing now, his body heating up as he listened to Sasuke's high, mewling cries. He hung his head, fighting the waves of pleasure that made him dizzy, pouring more strength into the movement of his hips. Sasuke raked his nails down Naruto's arms, reddening the skin. He pounded his fists against Naruto's flexing chest muscles, but Naruto didn't stop, swept up in the tide of passion, passion made sharper because of their reconciliation. Sasuke was slipping off the sideboard, kept in place only by the fact that he was impaled on Naruto's strong cock hammering into him. He was close to coming, close to fainting. In desperation, he flung himself forward and held onto Naruto's neck.

Naruto staggered backward at this shift in their weight, then walked forward to press Sasuke to the wall again, abandoning the sideboard. It was difficult moving Sasuke up and down, but Sasuke helped, using his thighs. Naruto buried his face against Sasuke's neck, groaning as he felt his orgasm approaching. Sasuke felt Naruto swell inside him, felt his body tense up and quickly stroked himself so that they came together in a fiery burst. Naruto moaned Sasuke's name weakly. Sasuke only sighed, his breath chopping it into many syllables as he came in his hand.

They made it to Sakura's bedroom, and collapsed on her bed, on top of her lingerie, still joined. Naruto picked his head up and kissed Sasuke back to full wakefulness, as he hardened again inside of him. They rolled and this time Sasuke rode Naruto like a demon, a lacy red brassier caught by a hook in his hair. A purple thong had gotten stuck to Naruto's sweaty arm, and dangled there as he reached up to pull Sasuke down for another kiss.

Naruto was on top again, then Sasuke, then they made love on their sides. They had each other doggy style, standing up, in the chair, on the bed again. Ino, Tenten and Sakura walked in several hours later, took one look in the bedroom and quickly ran back out. The two men never noticed.

***

The women spread the news through the hotel of what was taking place in Sakura's room, and the guests decided to celebrate with champagne. There would be a wedding after all!

It wasn't too long before the guests got similar ideas into their heads. Kiba saw Neji approach Sai and shook his head in disbelief… until a tug on his sleeve showed one green-eyed, pink-haired former flame of Naruto's looking at him with a clear invitation.

* * *

Sunlight streaming into his eyes, drilling into his head with painful intensity, woke Naruto up. He grimaced, blinked, gasped. He lunged for the clock. It was on the floor, under a few garter belts. He frantically checked the time.

Whew. Only 7 am. Still six hours to go till the wedding. Which reminded him…

He went out to the sitting room and found his pants. He searched the pockets until he found what he was looking for, then padded back to the bedroom. Sasuke was snoring softly.

Naruto got back in bed, careful not to wake Sasuke just yet. He lay there, looking at Sasuke's sleeping face. He seemed so peaceful. Naruto grasped the rose he'd filched from the floor near his pants and held it by the stem. He gently brushed the white bloom against Sasuke's soft mouth, across the bridge of his fine nose.

Sasuke came awake to the smell of the rose in his face and smiled, not opening his eyes yet. He felt the velvety touches on his cheeks and warm pleasure suffused his body. Naruto could be so romantic.

"Sasuke?"

"Mmmmm."

"You up?"

"Mmhmmmm."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I still want to marry you."

Sasuke's eyes flew open. "Oh my fucking god, the _wedding!" _He jumped from the bed, bras and panties flying everywhere. Running to the window, he snatched back the curtain. Naruto winced at the flood of light. "What time is it, did we miss it???"

"Relax," Naruto yawned. "Still have a good six hours left, it's only just after seven."

"Thank god." Sasuke turned around, letting the curtain fall into place. He sighed in relief.

Naruto watched him. "Does that mean you're ready to take this back?" He held up the ring Sasuke had thrown at him.

A blush stole across Sasuke's nose, spreading to his cheeks. He ducked his head shyly. Encouraged, Naruto got up and walked over to him. He picked up Sasuke's left hand and rested the ring against the appropriate fingertip. "I'd be honored if you would marry me, Sasuke."

Sasuke giggled. "And I'd be honored to marry you."

Naruto smiled, dropping the ring down to its rightful place. "I don't deserve you."

Sasuke admired the ring. "No, you don't, but you're not getting rid of me that easily." He tipped his face up for a kiss. Naruto was happy to give him one. "Mmm. But I should go and get ready. I still have to bathe and do a few other things. Shino's going with me to the barber's and then he'll be helping me dress. I should be back at the room by eleven-ish."

"Guess I won't see you till the ceremony then," Naruto said. "I'm supposed to be getting ready in Kiba's room." Naruto couldn't resist capturing Sasuke's mouth with his own again. It was so invitingly pink. "Next time I see you, we'll be saying 'I do'. You nervous?"

"Excited. I want you so much, Naruto. Let's not fight again."

"Best idea ever."

They got a little sidetracked with each other, but Sasuke firmly pushed Naruto away and hunted up his clothes. He was humming when he left the hotel room.

* * *

Shino was nowhere to be found. Sasuke caught sight of a few guests, heard of the wild night everyone had enjoyed, and guessed the quiet man was holed up somewhere, nursing a hangover. He wondered idly if Shino was seeing anyone. He made a note to ask Ino later on as he left the hotel and went to have his hair trimmed.

* * *

Naruto got up an hour later and made his way to Kiba's room. The door was ajar. He entered and saw clothes strewn everywhere. Naruto grinned, thinking now was a perfect time to get back at his friend for that damned prank with Sai.

He tiptoed towards the bedroom, pausing as he heard Kiba grunting, a woman murmuring wordlessly. His grin widened. Impeccable timing! He sprang for the door, throwing it wide, his mouth open to shout surprise.

Sakura sat up with a gasp, covering her breasts. Kiba reached for his gun from habit, but he wasn't wearing it. He wasn't wearing anything. Naruto stared for a moment, eyes round with shock. Then he muttered a hasty apology, backing out of the room and shutting the door hard.

How humiliating! His neck burned with shame as he paced the sitting room, waiting for Kiba to come out and lay into him. He would deserve it. But Kiba came out seeming to expect a lecture from Naruto. He apologized, saying Sakura had approached him, he'd been half drunk, he hadn't had a woman in a while…

"Dude," Naruto interrupted in disbelief. "Don't you think that if I wanted her, I would be with her? It's my wedding day, _hello_! I'm in love with Sasuke! Be with whoever you want… so long as it's not Sasuke, though."

Kiba pretended to gag, then grinned. "No hard feelings then?"

"None whatsoever."

They hugged, did their handshake. "You ready for this?" Kiba said as he clapped his hands briskly.

"Yup. And Kiba… thanks. I owe you. Again."

Kiba agreed with him this time.

* * *

Sasuke examined his hair in the mirror, turning his head this way and that. It was in his customary layered style, just shorter and neater, as he'd specified. He turned to thank the elderly man and pay him, but the man only waved his hands and went off in Spanish. Sasuke caught Naruto's name in there somewhere and surmised that the bill had already been taken care of.

He could hear New Year's celebrations taking place already, as he walked back to the hotel. His heart swelled with gladness at the fact that he was getting married. Not just to anyone, either, but to the love of his life! The thought still left him breathless. The warm day seemed to echo his feelings, fluffy clouds moving lazily across the blue sky. He actually took a moment to twirl around happily, like Julie Andrews in The Sound of Music. Then he trotted into the hotel, slightly dizzy and snickering at his silliness.

***

Shino was probably waiting for him in his room. Tenten caught the elevator up with him and went on and on about the night she'd had with one of the hot Spanish bellhops. Sasuke listened to the juicy details, squealing at the right places, delighting in her joy.

"I saw you had a hot night yourself," Tenten teased. "I didn't know you could bend your leg like-"

Sasuke slapped her arm playfully, embarrassed. "Least I get to keep my man. I'd like to see you hold on to that stud you found."

Tenten hit him back, laughing through their mock battle before the elevator dinged open on Sasuke's floor. She shoved him out into the hall, shouting good luck as the doors shut on her smiling face. Sasuke was still laughing as he used his card to open his room door, and came face to face with the barrel of gun.

"Hello, Little Brother," Itachi said.

* * *

Guests were starting to leave for the hacienda a short drive away. Naruto had rented an entire fleet of cars for the occasion. He and Sasuke would be arriving in separate stretch Hummers, his black, Sasuke's white.

"It's already eleven thirty," Kiba said. "We should get going, don't you think?"

Naruto checked his reflection one last time. His hair was a sharp contrast against the jet-black tux. He wore a pure white shirt beneath it, a diamond stud in his ear. "I look okay, right?"

"Man, please," Kiba drawled. "If you only looked okay, I'd be pissed. You look sharp as fuck. Best I've ever seen you look. Now let's go."

"Right," Naruto said nervously. "You got the ring?"

Kiba patted the breast pocket of his shirt under his own tux. "Yes."

"'Kay. Maybe I should go to the room and check on him?"

"No. Shino's handling Sasuke. Naruto, come on. This isn't like you."

"Yeah, you're right," the blond said in a wobbly voice. "Just can't believe this is happening. Look at me, my hands are shaking."

Kiba walked over and dropped his arm around his shorter friend's shoulders. "Eh, you have wedding jitters. Perfectly normal." He steered the blonde towards the door.

"What if something goes wrong?" Naruto fretted.

"It won't."

"But what if it does?"

"Well, you've got me. And you've got fifty men working security around the hacienda, right?"

"Right. You're right. It'll be fine. I'll be glad when this part is over, though."

* * *

Sasuke stared at the gun, but Itachi wasn't the one holding it. His personal hit man Shisui was. Itachi was sitting on the sofa, one leg crossed over the other. Sasuke heard him, but remained focused on the gun. "I-Itachi, what-"

"Shisui. And don't mark him."

Sasuke fell back into the nightmare of living with his brother with amazing rapidity, so he knew what was coming. He braced himself anyway, but Shisui's punch to his stomach had him falling to his knees, struggling not to vomit with the sick pain.

Itachi watched Sasuke. His brother didn't make a sound at that blow. In the past he would have screamed and already been begging for mercy. Seems the reports had been true and his brother had undergone a bit of training. Never mind.

He got up and walked to where Sasuke lay gasping. He delivered a kick to his back that Sasuke withstood. Now, _that_ pissed Itachi off. He kicked him again and again, willing the ungrateful little shit to scream, but Sasuke didn't. He clamped his lips shut and took every blow. Shisui laid a hand on Itachi's shoulder and halted him. "Boss."

Itachi was brought back to himself. He smoothed his shirt, already needing a fix, yet knowing there would be no opportunity for one until this business was settled. "Get him up."

Sasuke remembered something Kiba had told him. Part of it, anyway. When faced with a stronger adversary, don't do what they expect. Fight on your terms whenever possible. There had been more, but he could barely think, his mind centered around one thing and one thing only: Itachi was probably going to kill him. And then he would kill Naruto.

That thought struck him with enough horror so that he hadn't even felt the majority of the kicks his brother gave. Shisui dragged him up by his newly cut hair and slammed him against the wall, the cold barrel of the gun pressing beneath his chin. His brother stood at Shisui's elbow, smiling.

That was a horrible sight. Itachi must have been hitting the meth harder, because his teeth and gums were sporting a serious case of meth mouth. His cheeks were hollow, the bones poking sharply against the skin. His eyes were feverish black beads in deep sockets, and he had to be half the weight he'd been when Sasuke had last seen him. He barely recognized his brother.

Itachi got to the point. "Here's what's going to happen. You're going to call Naruto and tell that blonde fuck you don't want to marry him. I don't want him turning this place upside down when he doesn't find you, so that's what you're going to say. Then you and me are going to take a little trip to China, where you'll be bending over for the chinks while I get the money. Don't bother hoping someone will rescue you. We have a few people with us and they've already seen to that silent creep with the shades. That's right," Itachi said when Sasuke's eyes widened. "We know your schedule for today. Took him out neat as you please."

Shisui interrupted. "Boss, I told you Madara was tracking us when we left Japan. His men could show up here at any time. We should just leave. We have Sasuke."

"But I want that blonde to suffer. I want him thinking he was jilted at the altar," Itachi said viciously.

"Doesn't matter," Shisui said. "We're blowing that hacienda and everyone in it sky high." His boss's mind was fried on meth, or he wouldn't be thinking so irrationally, but really, this was too much.

Itachi seemed to waver. Sasuke felt fear and panic course through him until his heart slammed painfully in his chest. They _were _gong to kill Naruto, and everyone else besides. Oh god!

"No," Itachi shook his head. "We'll get the message to the blonde some other way."

***

Sasuke was roughly dragged by the throat and shoved into the hall after Shisui said the way was clear. He and Itachi were both wearing fedoras pulled low over their faces, which probably explained why they'd been able to slip past Naruto's men. Then Sasuke remembered that Naruto's men were only stationed at the hacienda, the blonde preferring to protect Sasuke himself at the hotel.

He was marched to the elevator with Shisui's gun pressing into his back. As the doors opened, an idea, a desperate idea, came to him. Maybe he couldn't take them on physically, but he wasn't going to let them hurt Naruto either. The elevator came, they entered and Sasuke spoke.

"We can tell someone to give the message to Naruto. Someone he'll believe." He was proud that his voice didn't shake.

"And why would you try to go along with the plan?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke lied. He'd learned how to lie well during the years with his brother. "If I help… will you promise not to blow up the hacienda?"

Itachi smirked, the suspicious gleam in his eyes leaving. "Awww, trying to save his life? Forget it. But we'll use your idea."

"My friend is on the second floor. Naruto knows how close we are, so he'll believe him if he tells him I said I've changed my mind."

Shisui pushed the number two button. Itachi stepped close to his brother, breathing his rank breath into his face. "You try and alert him to this situation, Sasuke, and he'll go the way of that sunglasses creep, you hear?"

They'd killed Shino. Sasuke swallowed around the lump in his throat. He nodded. When they exited the elevator he realized, at seeing the silent halls, that everyone must already have left for the ceremony. He hoped the person he was leading his brother to was still available…

He knocked on the correct room door. Itachi and Shisui took up positions to either side of the door, out of sight of whoever opened it. Shisui's gun was pointed at Sasuke's gut. Sasuke tried to calm his breathing and knocked again.

"Remember," Itachi hissed. "One wrong word… I got no problem with Shisui blowing your brains out." Sasuke heard a click and looked to his left to see Itachi also holding a gun. "You and this friend will be dead before you can finish the sentence."

Sasuke didn't trust himself to speak, hating his brother with an intensity that surprised him. The door was opening and Itachi mouthed 'remember' as Sasuke faced forward, and pasted a shaky smile on his lips. Thank god this person hadn't left for the hacienda yet.

* * *

The last person Sai expected to see when he opened the door was Sasuke. He'd been debating on whether or not to go to the wedding, and had finally decided that he could still make it if he left right now. He was just tying his bow when the knock sounded. It hung around his neck as he jogged to the door, wondering who it could be.

***

The man wasn't even dressed. Wasn't Shino supposed to have been helping him? "Sasuke?" Sai said in a bewildered voice. "You're not even-"

"Sai, I'm glad I caught you," Sasuke interrupted quickly. He held his hands up to stop Sai's advance. He'd been in the process of stepping out into the hall, and if Sai came any further he'd see his brother and Shisui. Sai stopped, looking at Sasuke in confusion.

"Sasuke, look, if it's about the other night-"

"No. It's not. I… I need you to do something for me. You're my best friend and the only one I can trust with this okay?"

Sai shut his mouth and opened his ears. It wasn't visible to anyone watching but his stance changed. It was the stance he took on right before the word was given to charge some drug house or the other. He was on full alert; he and Sasuke were not best friends. Far from it. He sensed trouble. "I'm listening," he said quietly.

Sasuke could tell that he was. Sai's eyes were sharp and unblinking. "Great. I knew I could count on you to understand. Just like the time down at the shoe mart at eleven ninety-nine Kensei, remember? Well… god. This is hard to say, but… I've, um. I've had a change of heart. I've decided that I can't go through with this. I'm not ready. Too much past baggage."

Sai heard the meaning behind the words, and knew what was really being said. Too much past baggage. Translation: _My brother. _Eleven ninety-nine. Police code for _under attack, immediate assistance required. _There was no shoe mart on Kensei street. There wasn't even a Kensei street where Sasuke and Naruto lived. When had Sasuke picked up police codes??

"Really?" Sai said smoothly. His voice didn't betray his sudden tension. He could tell by Sasuke's face that he would also know what Sai really meant when speaking. "I'm sure Naruto would understand." _Naruto can handle him, Sasuke._

"Maybe. I love him too much to risk it, though. I don't want to hurt him." _Threats have been made, someone will die if I don't do this._

"Sasuke-" Sai was watching the area around Sasuke, though. He caught the faintest outline of a shadow on the rug behind Sasuke's feet, and suddenly knew Sasuke wasn't alone. "Why don't you come in? We can talk." _I know they're there. Let me protect you._

"No, I should go or I won't be able to." _They'll kill me, Sai. _"You'll tell Naruto for me?" _That I had to do this to save him?_

"Yeah, sure. He won't hate you, Sasuke. He's a strong man." _Trust him, he won't let anything happen to you if you believe in him. Don't do this._

Sasuke shook his head, tears welling in his eyes now. "No, I can't."

Sai carefully pulled back one side of his jacket soundlessly, showing Sasuke the gun he wore on his hip. "You sure there's nothing I can say to change your mind? Come in and we can talk about it." _Come in and I'll see that you're safe._

"No. I'm sure," Sasuke said. He'd seen the gun, and knew Sai's reflexes were fast. But Shisui's were faster. "One last thing before I go, though."

Sai released his jacket. "Oh? What?"

"Naruto's wedding gift. I hid it in the lockers at the hacienda. Can you get it for me? I don't want to leave it there. The combination's one zero seven nine. I'm not sure how long the hacienda will hold it, but I'm guessing once the ceremony starts…"

"Right, got it. I'll take care of it." Sweat beaded on Sai's upper lip now. There were no lockers at the hacienda. One zero seven nine, 10-79. _Bomb threat. Probably go off once everyone arrives. Jesus._

Sasuke managed a smile and Sai felt like risking whoever owned the shadow to snatch him to safety. "Sasuke, please-"

"Remember that thing you offered me at the apartment that time, when you came with Kiba?" Y_our friendship._

"Yeah," Sai said shakily.

"I wish I'd accepted it."

"Offer still stands. A hundred percent."

"Well then I accept. A hundred percent. Take care, Sai. And thanks. I'm counting on you." _I'm trusting you to help me, Sai. _Sasuke turned away and disappeared down the hall.

***

Sai, supposedly oblivious to anything out of the ordinary, closed the door and stepped to the side so whoever was with Sasuke wouldn't see his shadow under the door. His body was primed to spring, adrenaline rushing through him, but he made himself wait until a slow count of twenty before easing his door open. The hall was deserted.

He sprinted, taking the stairs down to the lobby. He skidded to a halt in front of the reception desk, the day attendant looking up in alarm.

_"¿Qué pasa? ¿Necesita ayuda? "_

"Uhhhh," Sai floundered, remembering his Spanish phrase book upstairs in his room. "Sasuke? You know Sasuke, the groom? Or, one of the grooms at least?"

"Sasuke? Ah, _si!_" A flurry of Spanish came after that. Sai silenced the man.

"Did you see," Sai forked his index and middle fingers at his own eyes, "Sasuke just now? Leaving?" He walked his fingers in the air towards the hotel entrance.

Sai only understood the word yes. The rest was gibberish. He managed to ask with hand signals if anyone had been with Sasuke. The attendant held up two fingers, spoke more Spanish. Sai ran a hand through his hair.

"Um. Okay, did you see what car they left in? El car-o? Uh… shit!" Sai slammed his hand against the desk in frustration. This was hopeless. He turned and ran outside, thinking furiously.

He couldn't call Naruto. No phones were allowed to be turned on during the ceremony and since everyone anybody would want to call would be there, many had opted to just leave them. He could spend time looking for Shino, but if they'd gotten to Sasuke, Shino was down. Not one fucking soul remained in the hotel. Sai shook his head, making his way to the hotel parking lot.

He spotted a Tomahawk. Sweet.

Hotwiring it was simple. Sai threw his leg over it and sped off toward the hacienda, praying he would get there in time.

* * *

It was 12:30. The hacienda was comfortably cool, the day a breezy seventy degrees and sunny. Naruto noticed none of this as he paced up and down in the small room off the reception hall. He checked his watch.

He turned to Kiba for what felt like the hundredth time. "He's not here yet? I checked and his Hummer isn't here. How could he be late?"

Kiba's eyes moved back and forth, following Naruto's movements. He said nothing. He was tired of reassuring the man.

"Maybe I should find Shikamaru," Naruto said cryptically.

Kiba knew he was in the hacienda somewhere, but what did Naruto want with the techie? "What for?" he asked.

Naruto's eyes shifted guiltily. "Nothing."

Kiba narrowed his eyes, about to ask what Naruto had done now, but just then they heard a bike roaring up to the hacienda. Naruto lifted his head, but it was Kiba who went to investigate.

***

Sai nearly ran into him as he was running through the arched entryway. A few guests had seen him dashing by and were murmuring. "Sai, what the fuck," Kiba began.

"They got him," Sai said without preamble. "Itachi, don't know who else, but they got Sasuke. I couldn't stop him, too many unknowns. This place is rigged, bomb might go off at any moment. Where's the security team?"

"Stationed around the hacienda, a few inside," Naruto said quietly. He'd come up behind Kiba and heard everything.

Both men watched the blonde warily. He had the look on his face both cops knew meant that someone would be dead by sundown. "Naruto," Kiba said hesitantly. "We'll find-"

"Get me Shikamaru," Naruto said. "Sai, you familiar with my men?"

"Well enough," Sai answered.

"Check them out, see if they've been infiltrated. Shoot anyone who isn't mine. I'll evacuate the hacienda."

They spun away from each other, Kiba spurned by the leashed fury in Naruto's eyes, Sai by the fact that Sasuke was counting on him.

***

The guests were scared, but moved out of the building quickly and orderly. Neji came up to him and asked if he could help in some way. Naruto said he could help him locate the bomb. Shikamaru jogged up just then and said Kiba had told him about the bomb. He'd already located it. He held up the small laptop in his hands.

"It's under the flooring in the main room, where the wedding would have taken place," Shikamaru said. "See? It's putting out a small signal, will probably be remote detonated." Shikamaru looked up at Naruto. He looked naked without his ball cap and his suit jacket didn't fit him very well.

"We should try and-" Neji started to say but Kiba came up to them, panting and holding a mess of tangled machinery in his hands.

"Knew that stint with the bomb squad would pay off. Elementary crap," he said contemptuously. He threw the dismantled bomb aside.

Naruto hardly cared. "Shikamaru. Find him."

"Right." Shikamaru went to a bench and placed the laptop on it, his fingers tapping rapidly over the keys.

"What is he doing?" Kiba asked Naruto.

Naruto was looking at the screen over Shikamaru's shoulder. "GPS in the engagement ring. It was a precaution, in case something like this happened… not that I really expected it to, it's just… you know, Madara and all."

Kiba and Neji exchanged a look. "You lowjacked your fiancé?" Neji asked in disbelief.

"There," Shikamaru said. "They made a stop here." He tapped more keys. "It's a warehouse. They're probably waiting there so they can blow us up, and receive confirmation of it from whoever he stowed among your people."

Naruto straightened just as gunfire could be heard. Kiba drew his weapon and Neji, to the shock of all present, pulled out a modified Uzi from under his tux. Shikamaru stared at it. "How'd you hide that thing in your clothes?" the computer genius asked in wonder.

"Italian tailoring," Neji said crisply. "I never go anywhere unarmed." He followed Kiba out of the room.

* * *

Naruto went to the Hummer he'd arrived in and reached under the passenger seat. His trusty Super Shorty and extra ammo were still there where he'd left them. He'd also taken to going around armed. He stuffed his pockets full of the shells and slammed the door. He could hear the staccato thrill of Neji's weapon, Kiba firing shots and Sai cursing a blue streak. Naruto let them handle things while he ran, in a crouch to avoid flying bullets, back to where Shikamaru waited. He wondered idly where all the other guests had gotten to, and assumed someone had seen to their safety.

Shikamaru was lying under the bench. Bullets had crashed through the windows and ricocheted off the wall. Naruto dropped down beside him. "You done?"

Shikamaru handed him a pocket computer. "Entered the GPS signal and maps. Just follow-" But Naruto had taken the device and was already running, on his way to get his man.

The Tomahawk was leaning in the scrubby land outside the hacienda. Naruto saw the guests all crouched several hundred yards off and still moving away from the fighting. He looked behind him and saw that most of the men, or who he'd thought were his men, were down. He heard two more shots. Kiba jogged around the side of the hacienda, knees bent, gun out in front of him. He saw Naruto and gave the sign for the all clear. Every threat had been neutralized.

Sirens could be heard in the distance as Sai jogged around the other side. He came straight to Naruto, stowing his gun in its holster. "Every man you had is dead, sorry. Those were all Itachi's men. Your guys are at the hotel you rented for them. I was able to get the information that they'd been poisoned like you'd been that time. Only way to take them all out." Sai gestured to the Tomahawk. "You going after him?"

"Yes, but-"

"I'm coming with you," Sai said. He straddled the bike, looking back at Naruto.

Naruto had been about to say that he didn't know how to ride, but Sai coming along solved that problem. He hopped on behind him and wrapped an arm around his middle. He held up the palm pilot. "West. Hurry, Sai."

The Tomahawk roared to life, kicking up a tail of dusty earth as it skidded in a half circle. It dwindled quickly from sight, Sai milking every drop of speed from it. Kiba stayed behind to deal with the approaching police. Neji strolled up, smoothing his long hair as if well-pleased with himself.

"Excellent start to the festivities," the Hyuuga said quietly. Kiba gave him a sidelong look that plainly said he thought the man was crazy.

* * *

Naruto concluded quickly that he preferred Maseratis to bikes. He only managed to keep his balance by dint of the fact that he was naturally athletic. He pressed his chin into the muscle on Sai's shoulder as he studied the palm pilot.

"Fuck, will you stop wobbling back there?!" Sai yelled into the wind. "You'll topple us both and at this speed we'd be smeared over a mile or more, dead. I don't want to be dead."

"Sorry," Naruto shouted back. "Sai, they've left the warehouse. They're heading for the airport!"

"Huh?!" Hearing was difficult.

"_Airport! Turn here!_" Naruto screamed.

"Oh! Right! Hang on!" Sai made a hard right, picking up the road going perpendicular to the one they were traveling.

* * *

Sasuke had tried to fight. Itachi received word through a mic in his ear that someone had zoomed up to the hacienda on a bike, and the guests were all escaping. They were in an unmarked van by then. Itachi had taken one look at Sasuke, aware that he'd alerted that 'friend' somehow, and lifted his foot to crash it into Sasuke's face.

To Itachi's rage and surprise, Sasuke caught the foot and brought his forearm down on Itachi's knee, breaking the bone made brittle by constant meth consumption. Itachi screamed, tumbling to the floor of the van. Sasuke threw himself on top of his brother and rammed the heel of his hand into his windpipe, shutting off that scream and making Itachi choke.

At that point Shisui, who was behind the wheel, leveled his gun towards the back of the van, driving one-handed long enough to fire at Sasuke. The bullet grazed his shoulder and Sasuke hollered, holding his bleeding arm. The van swerved as Shisui pulled over long enough to see to Itachi. The leg couldn't be helped for the moment and he was already drawing air through his hurt throat. Shisui swung his fist at Sasuke's head, knocking him out instantly. He handcuffed the unconscious man, got behind the wheel and resumed driving to the meeting point.

The warehouse was flanked by two other abandoned buildings, and was their temporary base of operations. They met up with the rest of their men, a grand total of seven people. Itachi's leg was quickly and crudely splinted as he snorted a hasty fix. He relaxed almost immediately, and took the news of his other men going down around the hacienda quite well.

"Boss," Shisui said as he dropped Sasuke near a pile of crates. "We need to go. Uzumaki and his cop posse could be here soon. He has that techie with him and might be tracking this one somehow." He kicked at Sasuke's leg.

"Right," Itachi said unconcernedly. Now that he'd fixed, he felt much better. "All right move out, everyone."

***

It was a tight fit in the van with all of them, but the seats had been ripped out so they managed. Sasuke came to just as they were pulling up to the Seville airport, and the private plane Itachi had commandeered. Shisui and the men drew guns.

People screamed as they ran by in a tight huddle around Sasuke, guns waving. A few of Itachi's men fired at hotel security and personnel when they tried to stop them. They ran in this fashion down the tarmac, the small plane already idling and ready to take off. Sasuke had a confused image of airport ground staff running away, talking into hand-held radios in Spanish. The small plane loomed in his view, but all he could think of was Naruto. He could almost hear him.

"Sasuke!"

The voice was extremely faint, at the very edge of his hearing, but he turned around, hoping against hope.

Even at this distance he could see the bright blonde hair. He was riding behind Sai-

_Sai! You did it! I love you!_

-coming toward his running huddle like a bat outta hell. Sai drew a weapon with his left hand and Naruto dropped something to draw a very long gun with his right. They leveled these weapons at the group around Sasuke as they drew exponentially closer.

"Quickly," Itachi shouted. He hobbled up to the plane stairway, hopping up them awkwardly. The men snatched Sasuke up and followed, Shisui staying behind and pointing his gun at the oncoming motorcycle.

Shisui fired. Sasuke screamed, trying to see if Naruto or Sai had been hit. Then he was dragged inside, his handcuffed hands snatched off the doorway where they'd grabbed hold.

* * *

"Damn that fucker," Sai hissed. He swerved as the gun that asshole was holding was fired at him, skidding into a controlled spin to the left, giving Naruto a shot at him. Naruto took it, but they were still too far away. Sai completed the spin, the tires gained traction and he sped towards that plane as the shooter ran up the stairs. Before the door was pulled shut, the plane was already moving, picking up speed.

"Sai!" Naruto shouted desperately.

"On it, hang on," Said barked. He punched it, trusting Naruto to keep his seat.

Naruto did, though he'd nearly flown backward off the bike. Sai was accelerating quickly but so was that plane. They'd just caught up to the tail when it started pulling ahead again. Naruto wished Kiba were with him. He knew Kiba wouldn't fail him. He wasn't sure if Sai would go all out the way Kiba would for him, even if he was trying hard.

Naruto didn't know Sai. No one knew him really. He masked his loneliness with his stupid cheerfulness, but it was all an act. He rubbed most people wrong, not just Sasuke. Still, he could tell there was a lot in Sasuke that resembled his own stark personality, enough anyway for him to risk being friends with him. Real friends, not acquaintances like he was with other cops. Sasuke had come to him for help. Him, Sai. That was acknowledgement of great proportions. Sasuke hated Sai but recognized that Sai was the one he could turn to in this crisis. Sai would do everything to live up to that trust. And Sasuke had accepted his friendship. Sai didn't have friends.

He was going to catch that fucking plane if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

Sasuke was thrown into a seat. One of the men plopped down next to him, holding a gun to his side as Sasuke frantically turned to the window to look out.

There. Naruto and Sai were there, falling behind the plane as it picked up speed. He plastered his handcuffed hands to the window, screaming Naruto's name. A blow landed on the back of his head. Sasuke uttered a soft gasp, almost blacking out.

The Tomahawk was laboring, starting to shudder as Sai ran it at its top speed. They came abreast of the plane door briefly, fell back, inched ahead and abreast again.

"Only chance we'll have," Sai yelled. "Do it!"

Naruto had already chambered a round. He leveled his gun and blasted the lock on the door, leaving a sizeable hole. Another blast had the door opened a crack, whatever locking mechanism that was inside receiving significant damage. The final shot had the door open enough for the wind to catch it and rip it off the plane. Naruto and Sai ducked as it flew by.

Holding tightly to Sai's shoulders, cursing the motion of the bike, Naruto got to his feet on the seat. Sai brought the Tomahawk as close as he could to the plane, which was steadily widening its lead. Naruto leapt, caught the bottom edge of the doorway and hung on. The twisted metal cut his hand badly. His blood sprayed warmly into his face, but he dragged himself up as the wind whipped his body.

Shisui was there, pointing his gun at Naruto. The blonde glanced up. He'd dropped his gun when he'd leapt. Shisui fired.

The plane jounced over a bump at that precise second, making the bullet meant for one blue eye lodge in Naruto's shoulder.

He never really knew what happened afterwards, but Sasuke, who'd seen the entire thing, told Naruto that his eyes had been red.

"Yeah, right," Naruto snorted in derision when he'd heard this. "Ooooh, spooky." Sasuke's face didn't change its serious expression, though. Naruto's sarcastic smile faltered. "Really?" he asked shakily.

But right then, when the bullet smashed through his flesh to stop against his shoulder socket, all he knew was that he wanted to kill and saw no reason to deny himself the urge. He jumped at Shisui, his fingers sinking into the meat to either side of the man's esophagus, and ripped his throat out. Bullets were fired from the other people on the plane, this Naruto was aware of dimly through his red battle lust. He felt small stinging bites in his leg, one arm, glancing off one rib, but he didn't stop to see what these were. He dropped to all fours, evading the bullet that would have gotten him in the head and leapt at the men. The bullet crashed in the wall behind him, taking out the pilot. The plane began a slow fishtail spin, tipping sideways.

Again, Sasuke provided details on what had happened. He said Naruto had been an animal, clawing, biting, and breaking bones. He'd gotten hold of one of the guns at some point, and blew three of the men away at point blank range. Sasuke, already screaming his lungs out, recoiled as blood and brain matter splattered him, nearly hysterical with fear and revulsion.

Itachi.

Itachi had somehow escaped it all. He stood by the gaping plane door, the plane itself now slowing down. He hung on to the wall with one hand, keeping the majority of his weight off his broken leg. The other hand held a gun. He smiled sickly, showing his blackened teeth. "How romantic," he wheezed. "You'll both be dying together."

***

A roar of some vehicle reached their ears over the whine of the plane's engine. Sasuke turned his head to look out the window and his jaw dropped. Itachi looked out the doorway and screamed.

Sai gunned the engine, jerking the Tomahawk onto a portable conveyor belt normally used for luggage, just as the plane was passing it. Sai and the bike careened off of it, soaring in deviance of gravity. He sailed right at the plane doorway and cleared it with what had to be less than an inch to spare. Itachi had tried to run at the last second, when it became clear what Sai was doing, but the front tire on the bike caught him, knocking him sprawling to the far side of the plane. Sai was off the bike and aiming at Itachi's head even as the bike was falling. "Naruto," he shouted, not taking his eyes off Itachi. "You good?"

Naruto came forward, apparently aware of his surroundings again. "Yeah."

"Sasuke? You have him?"

Now Naruto turned and Sasuke was relieved to see the familiar blue of his eyes. The blonde took two lunging steps and grabbed Sasuke to him, kissing his mouth hard. "I have him," he said when Sasuke finally released him.

Sai clicked the safety off his weapon. Sasuke and Naruto turned at hearing it.

"No, don't!" Sasuke said in alarm. "Pease don't."

"Sasuke, I know he's your brother," Sai began.

"No, he's not," Sasuke interrupted. "He's nothing to me, but I don't want his murder to be the thing that starts our friendship." He pulled out of Naruto's arms and walked unsteadily to Sai, the plane still rocking slightly as it finally came to a halt. "Give me the gun, Sai."

Naruto walked up behind him. "Sasuke?"

Sai searched Sasuke's battered face. He handed the gun over and watched Sasuke handle it as he'd been taught. Sasuke looked at the gun thoughtfully for a moment, speaking in a detached voice. "You really came through for me, Sai. I'll never be able to repay you for getting to Naruto and bringing him here in time. I owe you my life. Considering how I treated you during this trip, you could have closed the door in my face today and we'd all be dead. You're a true friend. I hope one day you'll forgive me and see me as the same. That said, true friends don't let the other do their killing for them."

Now Sasuke raised his eyes to Itachi's skeletal face. He should have been horrified at what he was about to do, but somehow it felt right. Like this was how it was supposed to end. He raised the gun, steadied it with both hands and firmed his heart against his brother's sudden pleas for mercy. "You went after my man," Sasuke said pitilessly.

He squeezed the trigger, sending a bullet straight to Itachi's heart.

It was only then that they became aware of voices ordering them to come out with their hands up. The demand was issued through a bullhorn both in English as well as Spanish. There were sirens and shouts. Sasuke stood looking at his brother a moment before handing the gun to Sai. He turned, dry-eyed and silent, into Naruto's embrace.

* * *

_Epilogue_

_"I do," Sasuke said when asked the question by the council representative. He smiled widely, tears slowly rolling down his cheeks._

_Naruto was asked the same question. "I do," he said firmly. He brushed away one of Sasuke's tears with the pad of one thumb._

_The rest of what the representative said was lost in the wild cheers that erupted in the hacienda (bought by Naruto to shut the owner up about damages and the cost of repairing it), as Naruto lifted Sasuke in a bear hug, kissing him deeply. The crowd rushed the newlyweds, carrying them on their shoulders as rice was thrown with enough force to cause bodily injuries. Sasuke and Naruto were borne to the waiting stretch Hummer that had bottles of lube, dildos and other interesting objects tied to the bumper. Naruto handed Sasuke inside, both grooms waving madly to the crying, cheering, ecstatic group of friends. Sai and Kiba were up front in the crowd, red-faced and hoarse. Shino, found in critical condition behind the hotel, waved sedately from his wheelchair. Finally Naruto shut the door on the noise and turned to Sasuke, his husband, with a grin._

_***  
_

_It had taken a lot of talking and negotiating between Interpol and Japan before the entire mess was straightened out, but Sai, Kiba, Neji and Naruto were eventually lauded as heroes for averting the bomb threat and finally capturing Uchiha Itachi. Naruto was taken to the hospital with Sasuke, where he discovered that he'd been shot five times. Sasuke told him of how crazed he'd been during the fight and Naruto had tried to laugh it off, but Kiba listened in speculation. Sai was waiting in the hall for Sasuke to have his wounds seen to. Once he was patched up, Sasuke came out and stood looking at Sai. Sai's cocky grin flashed across his face, sincere this time. _

_"That was some amazing Schwarzenegger shit with the bike," Sasuke said in admiration._

_"Hey, couldn't let a friend down, could I?" He held his hand out to Sasuke._

_Sasuke ignored it, pulling the other man into an embrace. "Thank you," he whispered._

_The wedding had been rescheduled for two weeks later._

_

* * *

  
_

_Sasuke led the way into the private jet this time, Naruto bringing up the rear. He seemed at ease, laughing and joking with Naruto as they made their way to the upholstered chairs. They strapped in and the plane began taxiing down the runway. _

_"You seem relaxed," Naruto commented. "No flying jitters this time?"_

_"I've been kidnapped, shot, shot at and have committed fratricide. Sailing through clouds seems pretty tame after all that."_

_Later, when they were at their cruising altitude, Sasuke put aside his magazine and sauntered into the bedroom. He paused at the doorway and threw Naruto a 'come hither' look. Naruto got up and followed him._

_Sasuke reclined on the bed, already undoing the buttons of his shirt. "Suppose you and I create a little turbulence of our own?" he said demurely._

_Naruto grinned, his heart contracting with love as he loosened his tie. "I always did find you irresistible."_

_

* * *

_A/N #2: For those of you who don't speak Spanish...

Spanish translations:

_"¿__Viste como se acurrucaron anoche cuando llegaron__?"_

"Did you see the way they were cuddled up last night after they checked in?"

_" Sí, son adorables juntos.__Ojalá Raúl se dé prisa en proponérmelo__."_

"Yes, they're adorable together. I wish Raul would hurry and propose to me."

_Vale_

Okay

_"¿Qué pasa? ¿Necesita ayuda? "_

"What's wrong? Do you need help?"


End file.
